Fear of Love
by Angel SkyKitten
Summary: At a young age, Lily went through a traumatising event that left her scarred. A little boy that once helped her, forgotten, but will she remember when they meet again? Will James Potter heal her scars or cut them deeper? Read and Review!
1. In the beginning

"Isn't this what you wanted _Lily dearest_? A _unique_ one-of-a-kind birthday present?" he snicked, pushing me onto the king sized bed.

In any other circumstances, it would have been beautiful. A white bedspread with pale purple lilies adorned all over it. There were gauzy white curtains to surround it, momentarily tied up to the pillars.

"No, get away from me!" I screamed through my sobs, backing away as far as I could from him as I clumsily crawled backwards.

He smirked.

"I always get what I want," he said and caught at my hands, his legs holding down mine so I couldn't kick him away.

I screamed again, trying to move away from him, but it was useless. I wasn't as strong as him, and he had his advantage. Ripping through my thin baby blue summer dress, I was exposed. At a later date, I would look back and curse myself for letting my family talk me into buying it. I had wanted to get a new pair of jeans and a shirt. I had just turned 10. I was young and carefree, innocent to the world. Now I am no more. In the years that passed, those words would haunt me.

'_I always get what I want…'

* * *

_

Lily Evans pushed back her wavy red hair, putting it up with a green clasp. She brushed away the remainder from her face. The carriage door opened and she looked up curiously at the newcomers. Four males, who seemed her age, but weren't. It wasn't they who were the wrong age, but her. She had seen horrors none of the could begin to imagine, but as long as the door was open, she didn't mind. When they just stared at her unblinkingly, Lily stared straight back with the calmness she had inherited from her mother.

"Hello," she said politely.

"Hey," replied one of them.

He seemed overtired and gave a wane smile. The other two, both with black hair but a different cut, stared at him in surprise, and then laughed. Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Mind if we sit here?" he asked.

She nodded with a shrug.

"Sure, just don't shut the door," she answered.

All four of them sat down and began to chat excitedly to one another. She caught a few names. Peter... Remus... Sirius... James... Looking out the window, she only heard bits of their conversation and, with her back turned, never noticed the boy with the messy black hair move closer towards the door.

"So what's your family like, Sirius?" asked Peter, turning to Sirius, who's look blackened instantly.

He ignored the question.

"How was your summer, Remus?" he asked, who looked at him in mild surprise.

Having spent only 5 minutes with them, Remus was already being accepted into their lives. He didn't want to spoil it by letting them figure out what he was just yet, so he just smiled weakly, having been drained of most of his energy two nights ago.

"It was... painfully boring," he admitted.

* * *

When she finally turned around, it was because of a laugh. 

"I always get what I want," said the messy black haired boy, laughing.

Lily slowly turned around slowly, silently. The other three boys joined in with his laughter as he aimed his foot to kick the door closed. They were watching, waiting for her reaction and, to their pleasure, she gave them one. Open mouthed she looked as the door edged slowly until a click was heard. Then a loud, piercing scream echoed through the whole train. They all laughed, thinking she was just another silly little girl who shrieked at the smallest of things.

* * *

James nudged Sirius, causing both of them to laugh. Remus noticed that James was nearing the door, and shook his head, smiling a little. 

"So James, did you finally get that broomstick you wanted?" asked Sirius loudly, obviously hoping for Lily to turn around.

When she didn't, James attempted to laugh loudly.

"Of course, I always get what I want..." he practically yelled.

When Lily finally turned around, he banged the door shut and all four gasped with laughter at her scream.

When they finally realised she had finally stopped and was staring at them with a pale face, they began to feel uneasy.

"Hey, you ok?" asked the prankster.

Lily just stared back at him in horror. When he attempted to approach her to get her away from the open window ledge where she sat, she looked as if she was about to let go and jump off, and he quickly retreated. Remus opened the door quickly.

"See, look? It's opened," he said hastily.

Giving them all one last look of pure fright, she leapt from the windowsill and ran out the door.

"What was that about?" squeaked the smallest of the four, resembling a mouse.

They all looked at him and gave a shrug, deciding it was a girl thing.

* * *

After that, it were as if they attempted to overcome their guilt by playing even more tricks on Lily, who had attempted to bury and hopefully suffocate, herself under the pile of homework she had to do. If that was not enough, she hid in the library to read even more. When that was impossible, she asked her mother to owl her any books she could get her hands on, just never anything on love or anything that hinted of even the smallest possibility of a relationship about to begin. Lily couldn't stand it. She'd just send the book back as fast as she could home and ask for another. 

For this the 'Marauders' picked on her and taunted her. She hated them all. Especially James Potter. Especially the one who had closed the door, the one who had repeated the forbidden phrase and the one who had attempted to advance towards her. The only person of the Marauders she could relatively stand was Remus. He also seemed older than his appearance, like her. He was the one who talked to her, who opened the door and let her out.

"Hi, I'm Rose," offered a petite blonde with several streaks of what seemed to be a pink-blonde colour in her beautiful wavy hair, cascading down her back.

Lily smiled unsurely. Ever since she had gotten into this school, her saviour, she hadn't talked to anyone, and it had already been a month.

"I'm Lily Evans," she finally replied.

Rose seemed to take that as an opportunity to introduce her to everyone else.

"This is Ying Fa. When her name's translated into English, it's actually Cherry Blossom so I call her Cherry," she said, stepping aside to reveal a pretty little Asian girl with straight black hair tied into two pigtails.

She smiled and nodded her greeting. Lily followed her example. Rose continued to rave about something completely off the topic and Cherry rolled her eyes to tell Lily that it happened a lot. Lily giggled and eventually got out of her seat and allowed her two new 'friends' to lead her around and be formally introduced to the others of the Gryffindor house.

* * *

"Hey Evans," said a voice, his fingers tapping her gently on her shoulder. 

"What?" she snapped back in annoyance.

She knew who it was. There wasn't anyone's voice she knew better. She knew every detail of it. The sound of his arrogance, his laughter, his cruel remarks, cutting into her skin. She'd heard it all. Cherry looked up, seemingly calmed, but only a trifle less annoyed than Lily. She'd needed her friend's help with her outside-class charms.

"Yes?" she asked in an icy tone, interjecting before her friend blew up.

"Go flirt with Sirius, Ying, I'm not talking to you, am I?" he said in a careless tone.

Cherry's beautiful dark brown eyes turned icy and almost black with rage. She didn't move, though. She wasn't about to abandon Lily just because this brainless airhead requested it.

"So, you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" he asked.

Cherry raised an eyebrow at Lily. Lily was bristling with unleashed rage.

"Smart move," she drawled to James, who continued to ignore her.

"No," Lily replied, biting back her temper for now.

James looked surprise.

"Excuse me?" he said, bewildered.

No one had turned down James Potter in the past. Not if he wanted them.

"I said no, Potter, or is your brain too tiny to understand the two letter word?" she demanded sarcastically.

"Keep your shirt on, Evans," he said with disgust and walked away, almost dejectedly.

The two girls heard a laugh and the sound of James' grumbling as he passed his money over to Sirius.

* * *

"Hey Rose!" said Sirius in his usual bouncy way. 

Rose smiled good-naturedly at him.

"Hey, how's it going?" she asked with a smile.

"Well, we gave the Slytherins pigtails and purple bowties, and thanks to your friend Evans, my day's just gotten better!" he replied with a grin, throwing up his prize and catching it again.

Rose groaned.

"Oh Sirius, when will you learn?" she muttered, hurrying past her family friend and into the common room where, surprise, surprise, Lily sat with steam coming out of her ears and Cherry trying to persuade her to go to their dormitory.

As fourth years, they were lucky because the twins who had otherwise inhabited the same room, had left, make-up and all, for some finishing school or other.

'_Yeah, no one likes a woman with books and no looks or culture,' sniffed the elder one._

Rose shook her head slightly at the memory. Surprisingly, it wasn't Lily, but Cherry, who had a quick temper when it came to dealing with them.

"That... that... Thing is so unbearable! Who does he, no, it, think he, I mean it, is?" she demanded with a cry of annoyance as she practically flounced onto her bed.

"Come on Lily, you know James. He's always been like that, always will. He won't change, can't. Not for anyone. Just ignore him," advised Rose.

"That's not true," interjected Cherry, which surprised the other two.

After Lily, she was possibly the only other girl who hated the Marauders with all her heart after they had taunted her about her family, who had lived in China. They passed away when she was 8, but she took a stand and successfully lived her life as well as she could with what she had.

Lily and Rose admired her for her strength, but the Marauders didn't seem to notice what a wonderful quality it was.

'_You've never lived a day outside your world of happiness so don't you dare judge me!' she yelled before running away._

That had been the only time anyone had ever seen her lose control like that.

"What?" she asked, "Someday, those 3... I mean, 4 players will learn to love, have their hearts stolen, and attempt to win the girl, even if it does mean changing," she said softly.

Both Rose and Lily just blinked blankly at her.

"Cherry, we love you and all, but where do you get all this weird stuff from?" asked Rose in a mock bewildered voice, causing the other two to laugh.

"You'll see," she finally said after the laughter died down, "You'll see I'm right in the end," she finished confidently, earning a shrug from the other two and a pillow aimed at her face.

* * *

The Florettes laughed. They hadn't thought up the name, but it was given to them after they returned to school in 5th year with their new 'look'. At the time, Lily's hair had been adorned with white lilies, enchanted to last as a hair ornament. She looked stunning in her new yellow shirt with a glittery picture of a lily on the front, worn underneath her white school blouse which had only been done up halfway to reveal most of the picture. She wore a matching yellow mini skirt over her jeans and white platforms. Stylish yet not at all revealing. 

Cherry had gotten a pastel pink halter neck top with white Chinese characters written over a picture of glittery pink cherry blossoms, matching the ones she had pinned into her slightly wavy hair. She wore a denim mini skirt with a sparkly white scarf tied around her waist and bangles around her wrist with the same white platforms Lily had bought. Rose wore a silken red top with diamond straps and the same denim skirt as Cherry's. A metal chain of roses hung around her waist, roses plaited into her beautiful pink-blonde, and she wore white stiletto heeled sandals.

The dramatic changes that took place made the whole hall silent as they made their grand entrance, walking slowly, hips swaying in time as they walked towards the Gryffindor table. Lily could still remember her smirk when she passed the Marauders, purposely shaking her head slightly to give her hair some extra bounce.

"Those were the times," murmured Rose thoughtfully.

"It was only about a year and a half ago," pointed out Lily.

"Shut up," she mumbled back, playfully hitting Lily on the shoulder.

A sigh from Cherry brought them out of their fun and laughter.

"What's wrong Cherry?" asked Lily. "Trouble at ten o' clock," she replied.

"Yours or mine?" asked Rose, looking around.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Both. You're looking the exact same way as each other," she pointed out.

"Oh..." replied Rose as if it had just dawned on her, which it probably did.

"What day is it today?" interrupted Lily.

"Two days past the full moon, remember?" replied Cherry gravely, eyes darkening.

"I see," she said softly.

It would explain their lack of hyper-activeness, not that anyone else noticed. They were far too overactive in the first place.

"Hey there Lily-kins, how about we..." began James, but Lily cut him off.

"No," she replied automatically.

Her sympathy for his friend didn't reach that far. He frowned then turned to Rose and Cherry.

"No," they replied in unison.

"Who said I was going to ask you anyway?" demanded James in a huff.

"Because you're James," replied Rose simply.

James pretended to pout. Pouting always worked for all the girls... except for the 'Untouchables', another nickname they'd gained. Rose laughed.

"Aw, poor little James not used to being rejected yet?" she said with an innocent pout and mock sympathy.

"Zhen shi hen sha ah," _(He's) Really stupid..._ ((Sorry, my mandarin is hopeless, but bear with me because it's not the exact translation... )) added Cherry with a delicate shake of her head.

"You realise that I hate it when you start speaking in a different language, right?" asked James with a raised eyebrow.

Cherry sent him a wicked grin.

"Yep," she replied cheerily.

Lily didn't say anything, just stood there, fuming silently.

"Come on," said Lily, coldly, turning sharply and marching to the dormitory, Rose and Cherry almost running to keep up with her pace.

* * *

"I hate you, James Potter!" she yelled at the doll, her hands around its neck as she strangled it to no end. 

The fabric there was beginning to sag under the pressure it had been put through for the past few days.

"Let it go, Lily, you've gone through about 20 of those make-shift Potter dolls in less than 2 months. That's a new record for you," advised Cherry with a steady voice, sewing the next one.

It resembled James from his messy hair to his lop-sided grin to the shoes he wore practically everyday. On a shelf in the room, there were 3 more of James, 2 of Sirius and 1 each for Remus and Peter.

"Yeah. James isn't that bad once you get to know him," added Rose with a smile.

Cherry's sewing stopped. Lily turned to look at her friend sharply.

"What did you say?" she demanded.

"Nothing," she replied quickly.

'Smart move,' thought Cherry, finishing off the stitching and moving onto her Potions homework they'd just gotten.

Lily had forced both of them into doing their homework early until it became second nature to them.

* * *

"You know, fluorescent pink doesn't really work with the Slytherin robes," remarked Rose. 

Lily turned and gave an amused smile, but quickly hid it when the Marauders suddenly appeared.

"Like it?" asked Sirius, grinning.

Rose grinned back at him. Lily just glared.

"What did they ever do to you, Potter?" she demanded.

James gave her a hurt look.

"Why, they hurt my pretty little Lily, of course," he replied innocently, "Don't you like it?"

Lily restrained herself from hexing him.

"I can take care of myself, thank you," snapped Lily, still glaring at her arch nemesis.

Turning around sharply, she stomped to the Gryffindor table, Rose and Cherry at her heels.

"So, Hogsmeade on Sunday, you want to come with me?" asked James casually, leaning against the table.

Lily kept her patience.

"Potter, the day I go out with you is the day Rose confesses her undying love to Sirius and Cherry goes out with Remus, understand?" she replied coolly.

Her voice was strained and she looked ready to throw a punch at him. Rose spat out her drink so that Sirius was covered in coffee and Cherry choked on her tea, although the only way they knew she was choking was because of the way she hit her chest lightly and a few faint coughs.

"And that's not possible?" demanded Sirius, wiping away the drink from his face with his sleeve.

Remus blushed.

"Definitely not," replied Rose flatly.

Cherry didn't say anything, just sipped at her tea with a thoughtful look. She knew not to predict the future before it happened.

"Hey, we have to go," said Cherry, putting down her drink at last.

Rose and Lily blinked.

"Go? Go where?" they asked.

Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Quidditch? I swear, Potter's trying to kill us," she muttered.

Cherry was one of the best chasers there was and had been since she started in their 2nd year. Rose played keeper and Lily's feet were kept rooted to the ground. She hated flying. The first and last time she flew on a broomstick was back in 1st year when Snape had decided to put a hex on the 'mudblood's' broomstick so that it flew towards the Whomping willow, then flung her off. She ended up in the hospital wing for a whole month. Lily shuddered at the thought.

"Yeah, you guys go ahead. I got a few prefect duties to attend to anyway," she said with a smile, turning away to finish off her breakfast.

Sighing, she picked up her bag and left. They had a free period and James decided to force the Gryffindor team to practice, which meant she would see less of her friends.

"Damn Potter..." she muttered under her breath, "The day I'm stupid enough to fall for you is the day I find out you actually care for someone other than yourself."

* * *

((What a bad beginning... Sorry!)) 


	2. You are not me

"Come on, guys!" he whined.

Sirius smirked and Remus rolled his eyes.

"Please, for a friend?" he pleaded.

"What is up with your fascination for Lily?" asked Sirius with a grin.

James faltered.

"I don't know. She's just… different, I suppose. Come on, you have to help me. I'm your best friend, aren't I?" he continued.

Sirius fought the urge to laugh, but his grin grew wider.

"Let me get this straight," he said, "You want me and Padfoot to go after Ying Fa and Rose for your benefit?"

Remus raised an eyebrow, and James pouted. Trust Remus's opening line in any conversation to be to the point and depressing.

"Yeah. So can you, please? For a friend!" he exclaimed, and Remus laughed lightly.

"What makes you think they'll be so ready to agree?" he asked, "I know for a fact Ying Fa can't stand any of us, and Rose _did_ spit coffee all over Padfoot at the suggestion."

Sirius took that as an offence.

"Hey! That was ages ago! Besides, I can get any girl I want, any day!" he protested, making the other two roll their eyes.

James might have remarked about his ego, but instead, he saw this as an opportunity to convince his friend to help him.

"Then prove it! Go off and come back with Rose as your date!" he challenged.

Sirius glared at his friend.

"Fine!" he yelled back and suddenly it dawned on him.

"Hey! You tricked me!" he cried out with a pout that matched James' previous one.

James just laughed, leaving Sirius to curse about how his most trusted friend could trick him like that. However, James didn't pay any attention to him. He knew he wouldn't be able to trick Remus into doing anything he didn't want to. He watched his friend carefully.

"Come on Moony, will it really be that difficult?" he begged. Remus seemed to think it over.

He sighed.

"To be honest, Prongs, I don't want to hurt Ying Fa, and if I agree, I know that it'll end up hurting her if it works."

James sighed, pained.

Remus was a great friend, but sometimes too caring to be a Marauder. James took a deep breath, ready to implore his friend to reconsider, but Remus spoke before he could start.

"I'll do it," he said quietly, so quietly that James could hardly believe it.

"What?" he asked, incredulously.

"I said I'll do it," muttered Remus again.

"Thanks, Moony, you have no idea how much this means to me," he said with a smile.

Remus gave James a weary grin.

"Sometimes, I wonder whether you know it yourself," he said quietly, as James then proceeded to shut Sirius up.

* * *

"Bye!" Rose called out cheerily to her captain. 

The Gryffindors had won against Slytherin. Again. For the fifth time in a row. Cherry acknowledged her teammates with a quick nod of her head and calmly walked off, hips swaying.

"Moony my friend, she is going to be a difficult catch, but worth it," commented James, clasping a hand on his friend's shoulder.

Remus rolled his eyes at the comment, but didn't say anything. The team was still arguing amongst themselves whether it was James' influence or Cherry's that had brought them so many victories. However, having James as captain and seeker, he was the preferred choice, especially for the female population of the team.

"If I have to listen to them chirp about how _fantastic James Potter is_ and _how absolutely gorgeous he is_, I am going to scream. Then I will proceed to vent my anger on James Potter by… by… by pouring petrol over him, light it, let him burn, skin him, then feed him piece by piece to the giant squid after I've decapitated him into miniature cubes," declared the fiery red head.

Both friends stopped to listen blankly to their friend's descriptive process of killing James.

"Ok," she said, nodding her head slightly with a considering look on her face.

Then, having finished her display of sarcasm, added, "I think I'll have to make a few more dolls."

Rose nodded in agreement, and pushed their friends up the stairs to their dormitory in preparation for tonight.

* * *

"Remind me again why we bother?" asked an irritable Cherry. 

"Because we want to get you a boyfriend?" suggested Rose lightly, with a coy smile.

"No," said Lily sharply, surprising her friends, "I don't need a boyfriend, especially not one like Potter!"

They blinked and stared at each other.

"Lily? We weren't talking about you… or about James," said Rose slowly.

Lily looked up at them, blushed, and quickly looked down to her hands on her lap.

"And she claims she doesn't like him. Hah!" muttered Cherry to Rose, who nodded in agreement.

"What?" demanded Lily shrilly.

They winced.

"Nothing," they chorused in singsong unison.

* * *

"Why do we come to these things?" asked Lily with an exasperated sigh after a random Gryffindor male, possibly in 7th year, had come up to ask her to a dance, which she refused. 

He then proceeded to ask her again, and was turned down again. It took Lily 15 declines, a warning glare from Cherry, and a scowl from Potter, before he would leave.

"Because we have to keep our titles as perfect and unreachable?" suggested Rose.

Cherry grimaced at the thought.

"No one's perfect," she scoffed, and walked off to keep Sirius from spiking the punch.

There were, after all, 1st years around, and she didn't want them to wake up with hangovers the next day. They had Snape first up. Both Rose and Lily flinched as they watched what Cherry called 'warning off'.

"It's times like these, I almost feel sorry for Sirius," commented Rose.

"Almost," emphasised Lily, wincing again when Cherry grabbed his shirt and, being a few inches shorter, pulled him down till he almost fell over the petite Asian.

He must have gotten the point; because a few moments later, they saw him sulk away and Cherry rejoined their group in looking cool, calm and 'untouchable'.

"You know, you didn't have to treat him that harshly, Cherry," commented Rose a few minutes later.

Lily raised an eyebrow, "Since when have you cared, honey?" she asked, her tone dripping with artificial sweetness.

Rose blushed.

"It's not that, it's just… just…" she stuttered.

"Just that you're falling for him," finished Cherry with a smirk, "What out Lily, you're next."

Lily choked, "What?" she cried out through a gasp.

"Nothing," replied Cherry airily, waving a hand and floating away to sit by the window.

Lily stared at Rose suspiciously, who in turn shifted uncomfortably under her friend's watchful gaze. She couldn't take it any longer.

"I'm… going to… to… do my transfiguration homework!" she stammered and practically ran away.

Lily laughed at the retreating figure. She didn't mind whom Rose fell for, as long as he treated her right, made her happy, and wasn't called James Potter. Why not James? She thought this through for a moment; momentarily forgetting it was because he was a selfish womaniser in her mind. When she did remember, somewhere at the back of her mind told her Sirius's reputation was worse. She lost the argument to herself and fumed silently.

Trapped in her own little world, Lily didn't realise James had silently crept behind her so she was totally unprepared when he slipped his arms around her waist. She shrieked and began to panic, horrid images from her past sweeping through her mind. Screaming in fright, she struggled, desperate to get free. James, who wasn't prepared for such a reaction, was so shocked he fell back onto the wall in surprise. Lily, however, fell forward and stayed, tightening herself into a small ball and sobbed into her folded arms.

Rose, who had gone to join Cherry, smiled up as Remus and Sirius approached.

"Hey," she greeted in such a Rose-like way that Cherry, facing the window, had to smile.

"Hey," chorused back two voices.

One was deep, the other, tired and gentle. Eventually, she turned and gave a brief nod to acknowledge them before turning back to watch the night sky. She suppressed a small smile when she heard Rose's soft, stuttering voice as she spoke to Sirius. Remus was relieved neither of them commented on his tired appearance.

"The moon… it is almost full, is it not?" Cherry commented lightly.

Remus felt his heart beat faster and his throat close up. It felt as if her gaze was boring into his, almost as if she knew. The moment passed when Sirius quickly looked up at the sky and shrugged it off casually.

"Yeah, I suppose. You like the full moon or something?" he asked.

Cherry turned to looked at him, mildly surprised he was even bothering to talk to her.

"In all honesty, I detest it," she replied simply.

Somehow, that knowledge comforted Remus.

"Why?" he asked curiously.

Cherry's eyes became distant.

"It is something… something that you need not know," she murmured softly.

Remus watched her slowly; hardly noticing Sirius had commenced conversing with Rose again. She looked like the perfect picture; pale skin which seemed to glowed when the moonlight touched it, glitter in her black hair which was only ever out of its ponytail on certain occasions, amber eyes that glittered with pain and knowledge, and blood red lips that seemed to entrance any male that saw them.

* * *

A scream shattered the already overly loud party, but the majority of people were too drunk to notice. 

"Lily!" cried out both Rose and Cherry, jumping to their feet and running towards their friend.

"Hey there, Lily, come on. Up you get," cooed Rose gently, not daring to touch her friend, knowing what would happen if she did.

"Come on Lily," urged Cherry, "You can hear us. Come back to us."

Trapped in darkness and despair, Lily felt herself crying. There were voices. Many voices, just like it was that night, with a party downstairs. Her sister's party. Petunia's 15th birthday. She had invited so many older guys in order to look cool. She hadn't known what would happen that night. She couldn't have. It wasn't her party that night, it was Petunia's, held at her friend's house. She'd only gone because her parents wanted her to. He'd given the birthday present to the wrong Evans sister.

The voices seemed to clear slightly. She heard… something. Two voices, amongst others. Two very familiar, very comforting, voices, calling to her. She stirred slightly. She had to get up. She wasn't back on that bed; she was here, lying on the floor of the Gryffindor common room. It was her friends. They were the ones calling to her. She had to reach them. Slowly, she got up, her bouncy red locks falling over her face, damp from her tears.

"Shh… everything's okay, Flower, no one's going to hurt you," said Cherry softly, coaxing her friend from the floor.

Rose hesitantly put an arm around her friend, visibly relaxing when the expected outcry didn't happen. With soothing words and a bit of guidance, they successfully led Lily upstairs, leaving the Marauders, or part of, staring up at them in wonder.

* * *

"Is she ok?" asked an anxious James at the bottom of the stairs. 

Rose gave him a weary smile.

"She's fine," she said tiredly.

"Are _you_ ok?" asked Sirius, surprising her with his concern.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" she asked, slightly startled.

Before Sirius could answer, James interrupted her to find out what was wrong with Lily.

"She… I'm in no place to tell you. They're her secrets and she's going to be the one who decides on who knows," she said firmly, despite the fact she looked ready to collapse at any moment.

"Hey. She's fallen asleep," said Cherry, walking down the steps.

"Don't worry, she won't have nightmares tonight; I gave her a sleeping potion," she added quickly when James's head shot up inquiringly.

She looked only slightly better than Rose, who was beginning to sway slightly. Noticing this, Cherry frowned.

"Rose…" she began, but it was too late.

Rose fell forward right into Sirius's arms. Muffling a groan, she brushed aside her fringe and walked to where Sirius had set her friend on the couch, after pushing aside a very… intimate couple.

"So what do we do with her? I can't get up the stairs," said Sirius in an almost guilty voice.

Cherry caught his tone and smiled reassuringly.

"Relax, Sirius. She's going to be fine. A bit of rest and she's be as right as rain tomorrow," she chirruped as best she could.

"Same with Lily," she added, after glancing at James.

"Now if you don't mind, I have a party to wrap up and friends to attend to," she said in a rather honourable manner and raised herself onto a table.

"Ok people! It's midnight. Get your stuff and go to bed. Now!" she yelled over the crowd, having turned off the music.

There were a few weak protests as everyone began shuffling to bed, minus the few drunks who were incapable of lifting themselves onto their feet and walking to their dormitories. Gracefully jumping off her little platform, Cherry made as if to carry Rose up the stairs, but Sirius beat her to it.

"You go up the stairs first and I'll hand her over to you," he said in a seemingly offhanded way.

Surprised, Cherry nodded, not trusting her speaking capabilities, seeing this Marauder at least, in a new light. Once upstairs, she carefully tucked her friend into bed, placing a damp cloth over her forehead, before walking back downstairs to help clear up. When she saw the Marauders still there, and helping out as well, she was rather stunned, but remembered that they'd help clear up after every Gryffindor party, even if Professor McGonagall made them to, and she supposed the habit stuck. Mentally shrugging, she slowly guided the remaining tired younger children, mainly overexcited 1st years, back to their dormitories before finishing off what little work there was to be done.

"For such a tiny thing, who knew you had it in you to do all this and come out alive?" joked Remus lightly.

Cherry looked up at him and shrugged, smiling nonchalantly.

"Comes from living the hard life, I guess," she replied without a trace of emotion.

"Hard life? What hard life?" demanded Sirius, "You don't know the meaning of a hard life!"

Cherry glanced sharply at him.

"Oh, and you have?" she spat out sarcastically.

James was right beside his friend, ready to defend him.

"Yes, he has. Compared to him, your story's probably nothing," he declared, standing steadfastly next to his best friend.

Cherry's whole being seemed to frost over.

"Don't say that as if you know me, Potter. You have no right to judge me," she hissed, "You have no idea what I've been through."

Sirius stood straight and tall, "Well you don't have a right to judge me, either," he snapped back.

Those words seemed to have a heavy impact on her.

"You're right. I apologise for jumping to conclusions. I probably haven't gone through what you have and therefore shouldn't go about making assumptions about your life," she said tonelessly, and got up, making her way towards the stairs.

However, before she could take a second step, Sirius had gripped her arm. She looked down at it and looked up questioningly, but her agitation was clear. She could have escaped from it, but chose not to.

"Then tell us, Cherry," he said, drawling her nickname in what seemed to be disgust, "What makes you think that your life is harder than any of ours?"

Head bowed, her answer startled everyone, including herself.

"Your family was not murdered in front of you. You did not become the only heiress to a family who depended heavily on its background. You did not have to learn to fight for your life at the age of 5. You did not have to learn how to take care of yourself at the age of 8. You did not have to leave the only country you've ever known for fear of being hunted down and killed because you are the last of your line. You did not have to care for your relatives when they were ill, not knowing how you were going to pay for the medicine they would need to get better. You did not have to go from a well-respected family to having to work hours as a maid in order to feed yourself. You are not me," she said in an impassive tone.

Sirius let go of her arm without realising it, and she fled up the stairs to watch her friends.

* * *

_I'm sorry, this has such a bad storyline… any suggestions to make it better?_


	3. Midnight angel

"Did you get any of that?" asked James, blinking.

Sirius shrugged back. The both turned to look at Remus.

"Moony?" they chorused, obviously expecting an explanation.

Instead, he shrugged and began to walk up to their dormitory. Surprised by his sudden strange behaviour, the other two followed him upstairs without another thought.

* * *

"_Tell me who do you think you see  
__You're standing in your corner  
__Looking out on me  
__You think I'm so predictable  
__  
__Tell me who do you think I am  
__Looks can be deceiving  
__Better guess again  
__Tell me what you see…  
__When you look at me" _

Cherry's voice, strong and clear, echoed throughout the empty common room at one in the morning. Having tended her friends and taken a shower, ridding herself of her ridiculous attire, she lay on the couch singing muggle songs, unable to go to sleep. She knew she should sleep. It was too close to the full moon for her to be sleep deprived, but she couldn't help it.

A sudden cry that gave her a fright, Cherry began to run up the stairs to tend to her friends instinctively. It took her until she almost reached the stairs for her to realise that it came from the male dormitory. At this, she hesitated slightly. Whoever it was, had friends surrounding them and wouldn't be in any trouble… but at the same time, she wasn't sure whether they were deep sleepers or not. Or maybe that was just an excuse. Cautiously, she walked up the stairs that lead to the male dormitories.

Placing a hand on the doorknob, she faltered again before turning it slowly. Inside, she blinked in surprise. Sirius was the one who had cried out; she could tell because he was still fighting off whatever was in his nightmare. Concerned, she attempted to kneel by his bedside, almost getting kicked in the stomach in return.

"Sirius," she murmured, "Sirius, snap out of it!"

She attempted to nudge him lightly with an elbow, wanting the least contact with him as possible.

A hand lashed out at her and she jumped back lightly, landing without a noise.

"Sirius!" she hissed, this time grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him.

She forced herself to ignore the fact that he was shirtless and that he was pulling back so sharply she was about to fall on top of him. No doubt it would wake him, but it would also seen very disturbing.

"Damn it Sirius!" she snapped, "Wake up!"

Another tug backwards and she fell onto the bed with a muffled cry of surprise. A loud groan emitted from the now-awake Sirius.

"Wha…?" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

Blinking down at the figure sprawled over his bed, he blinked in surprise.

"What the… What are you doing here Ying?" he asked, more out of habit than to be nasty.

She stiffened at the sound of her hated nickname. Calmly getting up, she glared at him.

"You were crying out in your sleep, Black," she said in a tone that suggested she couldn't care less.

"And you're here because…? As far as I know, sound doesn't travel all the way to the female dormitory," he said, folding his arms and smirking.

Not wanting to tell him she'd been in the common room, Cherry remained silent. It produced another smirk.

"Always knew you wanted me. I'm sorry, I don't go for Asians."

She gave him a venomous glare.

"If you thought for one minute I came up here for… for… _that_," she spat out, "Then guess again. I don't know why I bothered to help."

Throwing her arms in the air, she made as if to walk out, but gave a startled cry instead when she almost collided with Remus and James. Both of the grabbed her arm to prevent her from falling backwards onto Sirius. James had a cynical smile on his face, similar to Sirius's. Remus, however, seemed almost disappointed.

* * *

"So why _are_ you here?" asked James, after pulling up a seat for Cherry.

She sighed, exasperated. It was the tenth time they'd asked.

"I told you. I heard Sirius cry out in his sleep. I came up to check up on him," she said through gritted teeth.

She ignored the fact that none of them wore shirts to sleep, or had the decency to put one on after they knew she was there.

"Check up or check out?" commented Sirius with a smirk.

She threw him a disgusted look.

"Don't think so highly of yourself, Black."

He shrugged and let his fellow Marauders continue with the inquiry.

"Why'd you do something like that?" put in Remus, slightly baffled.

She was on the verge of killing him one moment, coming to his aid in the middle of the night the next. She shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess it was a force of habit. I can't help it. As far as I can remember I've always looked after my friends. It's second nature," she replied.

"But he's not your friend," remarked James.

"I realised," was her reply.

Her tone of voice was flat.

* * *

"Do you mind?" she finally demanded, after half an hour of interrogation, "It's two in the morning, we've all had a rough day and Transfiguration is first up. You might be able to live without sleep, but I have two friends to take care of as well."

The Marauders looked at each other.

Finally, James said, "One last question. What were you doing in the common room?"

She gave him a look of disbelief. The final question, and he took half an hour to ask?

"I was singing, alright? Can I go now?" she bit out.

The Marauders gave each other a final look and waved her out of their dormitory.

"So she's the mysterious angel thing that came out when we escorted Moony to the Whomping Willow in third year?" stated Sirius in incredulity.

Remus shrugged, "I thought so," was the reply.

"What do you mean 'you thought so'? You knew all this time and you didn't tell us?" exclaimed James.

Remus shrugged.

"Was I supposed to? Besides, what about you? You said you saw a glimmer of red hair. Who else but Lily?" he reciprocated logically.

James bit back a reply.

"Ok, we're all just dreaming. So let's get back to sleep and wake up in the morning," advised Sirius with a yawn, cut short when they heard a scream from the girls dormitory, sounding suspiciously like Lily, and Cherry's footsteps as she ran up the stairs.

* * *

Lily twisted and turned underneath her covers.

"No," she mumbled, "No!"

She saw the familiar white bedspread with the purple lilies. Her thrashing became more constant.

"No, stay away from me. No, no! Go away!" she murmured, fending an imaginary creature away with her hands.

Her scream pierced through the girls' dormitory and she heard footsteps running up the stairs as she sat up, sweat sticking her crimson curls to her head. When Cherry came to calm her down, Lily buried her head into her friend's shoulder and started to cry.

"Was it the same one?" she asked, referring to the dream.

A slight shake of the head mildly surprised Cherry.

"Who was it?" she continued softly.

Lily moved away from her friend, her whole body trembling.

"It was… James," she whispered shakily.

Cherry frowned and looked towards Rose, who had woken in time to hear her friend's words. A solemn look settled onto their faces and Rose moved to hug Lily gently.

"Everything will be alright in the end; you'll see," she mumbled.

* * *

The next day, it was as if nothing had happened. Lily was bent over a few books, copying out what the Marauders supposed were notes. In all actual fact, they were quotes she intended to use in her own writing if the need arose. Cherry was sipping her tea and reading the newspaper. It seemed that they'd finally decided 'Lord Voldemort' was actually dangerous. Beside her, Rose was drawing idly in her notebook.

"Hey, what's this?" asked Cherry, looking at her friend's drawing.

Rose blushed and tried to hide it.

"N… no… nothing!" she stuttered in reply.

"Hey!" she cried out when Cherry yanked the book from her.

"Catch Lilz!" she called out with a laugh, throwing it to Lily.

Rose made a fruitless attempt to catch it, but it was too late, Lily flicked to the page she had been drawing, as well as a few others, and whistled.

"Whoa Cherry, looks like we've got us a Marauder fan," she commented with a laugh.

"Really? Let me see," she said, looking at the page it had been open to.

She shook her head in mock disappointment.

"Dearie me, Rosie, I never knew you would ever become one of _those_ people," she tutted.

Rose blushed and attempted to grab the book again, but Cherry was a step ahead of her every time. She flicked through a few pages, starting from the beginning. The notebook was almost empty, meaning she'd only started it a few days or so ago. Otherwise, it would've been filled with rough, but beautiful, sketches of her friends.

The notebook started out with her name written decoratively with butterflies surrounding it. In a corner were three flowers; a rose, a lily and a cherry blossom. It was the exact same title page she'd been using all her years at Hogwarts. The sketches started out as landscapes, her friends, and a few costumes. Then came the interesting ones. There was Sirius. All the Marauders, but with Sirius in the middle. Then James and Sirius, but Sirius was drawn in a slightly darker outline and James was shaded into the background. The next one was Lily, James and Sirius. Although he was in the background, his picture was drawn darker so that it stood out. Again. There were others as well.

The latest one, the one she'd been working on, was another picture of the Marauders, but only three this time. Remus, James, and Sirius. Compared to Sirius, James and Remus seemed like just a background, almost not there at all, while Sirius stood out, as did his vibrant personality. Before Cherry had stolen her notebook, she'd been halfway through shading James and Remus even deeper into the background.

Cherry clasped a hand to her chest and brought the other to her forehead.

"Oh my!" she exclaimed in an overly dramatic way, "Our dear little blossom's all grown up and falling for boys. Dear me, what ever will come next?"

Lily choked with laughter as Rose turned even redder and looked away, just to see Sirius starting his path towards the Gryffindor table. Grinning like a Cheshire cat, Lily called out to him.

"Hey Black! Over here!"

She waved her hands around like a lunatic and Cherry laughed lightly, only to bring about a small fit of coughing. There were the beginnings of dark circles under her eyes, and her movements, usually graceful, seemed slightly staggered.

"You okay?" asked Lily, voicing her concern.

Cherry gave a serene smile and nodded.

Sirius blinked in surprise at Lily's enthusiasm to meet him. Usually, she hid at the sight of him. Happy but weary, he made his way towards them. The reactions were automatic. Rose mumbled something about having a history assignment to do and attempted to walk off, tripping over the bench as she did so. "Steady," he said with a smile as he caught her easily from where he stood. Rose looked up, then down again, before hurrying off. Lily burst into peals of laughter, and Cherry's shoulders shook as she struggled not to giggle aloud.

"You needed something?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

Lily's laughter finally died down and she shook her head.

"No, it's okay. I'm sorry for troubling you," she said, putting on her sweetest smile.

Sirius shrugged and turned, Rose's unattended notebook catching his eye.

"Hey, what's this?" he asked, picking it up to flick through the pages.

Cherry's eyes went wide when she saw him pick it up and grabbed it off him, a few moments too late. He'd seen the pictures. Without a word, she hurried out of the hall, clutching the book tightly in her hands.

* * *

"I'm serious!" he cried out, frustrated.

"We know. We've been your friends for how many years? We were on a first name basis since 1st year," joked James.

Remus groaned at his friend's lameness.

"Ha ha, very funny," replied Sirius sarcastically.

"Come on! I mean it! I really think Cherry's fallen for me!" he exclaimed.

"Because she went upstairs to assist you when you cried out in your sleep? Because you woke up and found her sprawled across your bed? Because she revealed her past to you? Because she has a book of sketches with you on every page which she ran out of the hall with? Is that really enough evidence?" asked Remus doubtfully.

"Yes," prompted both boys at the same time.

Remus shrugged, hesitatingly admitting to himself it sounded very likely.

"Suit yourself," he replied, going back to reading the newspaper.

Since when had Cherry learnt to draw? She sang, Rose drew, and Lily wrote. Had he missed something?

"Here," she said, thrusting it into Rose's lap.

Her friend's eyes opened.

"What… how… why… how'd you find me?" she uttered in amazement.

Cherry just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Excuse me, I've been your friend for how long?" she asked sarcastically.

Rose couldn't bite back her smile in time.

"Good point," she muttered.

Cherry just laughed.

"Come on, we have to go back to Lily. Without you, Potter would be reduced to ashes by now," she said with a smile, offering her friend a hand.

Rose accepted gladly and they walked out of Hogwart's third tower, down the winding stairs, to meet up with Lily.


	4. Treasures of the past

"Third tower again, huh?" asked Lily, not even bothering to look up.

She didn't need to. Who else but Rose and Cherry?

"Yep," replied Cherry.

"You guys know me way too well," grumbled Rose good-naturedly.

They laughed and sat next to Lily on the bank.

"So what exactly are you doing?" asked Rose with a raised eyebrow.

"Feeding the giant squid French toast," replied Lily calmly, throwing in another piece.

They all stared blankly at her.

"The giant squid eats French toast?" asked Rose, confused.

"Seems so," replied Lily with an amused smile.

"Really? Wow. I thought it hated French food," commented Cherry with a smile, although her whole face seemed shadowed.

"Nope, just the whole frog's legs thing doesn't sound all that appetising to it, that's all," said Lily, throwing in another piece.

* * *

"Since when was Evan's acquainted with the giant squid?" asked James with a smile.

"Always has been," was the reply from the book.

Well, from Remus who had his head stuck in a book. James raised an eyebrow.

"And how would you know?"

Remus just shrugged.

"I'm in Lily's Ancient Runes class."

Sirius sat down beside them.

"And what does that have to do with any of it? James is, too."

Remus finally looked up from his book.

"She talks to me in the classes, alright? Rose doesn't take that class. Ying Fa takes it, but at a different time, so she talks to me, ok?" he said, irritably.

"Relax, Moony. Just asking," said Sirius, laughingly, "Since when have you taken all this so seriously?"

Remus looked back to his book.

"I haven't," he muttered, leaving the common room.

"What's up with him?" asked Sirius.

James shrugged.

"He's been like that since this morning when you insisted that Ying likes you."

Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Are you suggesting something?" he asked with a small smile.

"I do believe our good friend Moony here has fallen for the Asian beauty," declared James.

Sirius snorted in contempt.

"Since when has Ying been known as an 'Asian beauty'?" he demanded.

James shrugged.

"Face it, she _is_ one of the more irresistible females of this school."

Sirius gave another snort.

"Which part of 'Asian' didn't you understand?"

James frowned slightly at his friend's attitude.

* * *

At night, Lily took out a small bag. It was easily identified as hand sown, old and beginning to fall to pieces. Nevertheless, Lily held it as if it were the most precious thing on earth. Stroking its coarse material, she seemed to hesitate at the thought of opening it. She glanced at her two friends, one sleeping soundly, the other, thrashing in her sleep. She knew why, and it pained her to know that one of her best friends had to go through this once a month.

Her thoughts returned to the bag. Tentatively, she opened it, and took out a wooden box. There were beautiful carvings of flowers and birds engraved upon it. It was untouched, but for one corner where a rough scratching of letters resided. The letters spelled out her name. Beneath it, was the beginning of another. The letter 'J' was present, and the beginning of what might have been either a capital 'a' or 'v'.

Tracing her finger around the carvings, she remembered how she'd come across it. A dangerous past, one filled with darkness and dread, with only one light. One she had called her saviour. A little boy, she remembered, who had been there with her. There in the orphanage, the place she had once called her only home.

* * *

_Flashback_

_He had helped her through the few years she'd spent there. He kept her from being bullied for her frail appearance, and made sure she was fed and clothed properly. He was the only one she would talk to. Not even the terrifying adult figures could whip a word out of her. Once, she had asked why he was there. Was it because his parents had died, or had they left him? No, he had replied. His parents had put him there to keep him safe. One day, they would come back for him and he would once again be with his loving family. She remembered the way his eyes had sparkled with determination and pride._

_Then, it was her turn. A family had come to adopt a child. Her pretty red hair and innocent façade had drawn them to her. There was a beautiful woman, and a handsome man with kind faces. With them, was a child she had not seen for three years. Her eyes opened._

"_Sister?" she said with uncertainty._

_Petunia's eyes had widened. She ran to her younger sister and embraced her with the fierce protectiveness of an older sister._

"_Lily," she said softly, tears beginning to form in her eyes._

_The two adults smiled and turned to one of the caretakers._

"_We'll adopt her," said the woman._

_End Flashback_

* * *

The bag was the only thing she had left. She couldn't even remember the boy's name, let alone picture his face. In the bag, had been a box. The boy had told her it was one of his special treasures and, when she had begun to refuse to take such an object, he had pushed forcefully into her hands, making her promise to always keep it and never forget him. She had yet to forget the promise, although it had been 10 years since she had last opened it.

Lily couldn't remember what was inside; only that she had thought the items to be magical. She laughed to herself, remembering what she had used to think of as magical, compared to what she knew it to be now. Her hand trailed down to the small gold lock, like that of a music box's. To open it, or not? Her fingers twitched, and she pulled her hand away every time it made contact with the small gold lock. Gold in colour, but not in actual metal, surely. What kind of orphan would have such a precious metal at hand?

Slowly, she began to lift the small latch that secured the lock, fingers trembling. A blood-curdling scream made her throw the latch back in place and hurriedly shove the box back into the bag. Placing it back at the bottom of her trunk, she quickly walked over towards Cherry's bed. She looked down on her friend and felt sympathy wash over her. She'd also had a hard life, but she had to endure something else as well. Every full moon. Turning slightly to look at Rose, sleeping peacefully, she reminded herself looks can be deceiving. All three of them had pasts they'd rather forget, but it haunted them and chased after them when they ran.

* * *

The marauders snuck back into their dormitory with the prizes.

"Of all the things you could have decided to take, why did you go and choose strawberry cake?" asked James, "Hey, I rhymed!"

Remus rolled his eyes, and Sirius shrugged.

"I don't know," he replied.

"Thinking of a special someone, eh, Padfoot?" said James hintingly, nudging his friends.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, giving James a weird look.

His friend shook his head.

"You don't know? Then I won't tell you," he said smugly.

"Tell me what? Prongs? Hey, don't turn your back on me! Prongs!" whined Sirius.

Then, he turned to Remus.

"Moony, what's Prongs talking about?" he demanded with a pout.

Remus glanced wearily at them and shrugged. He knew what James was talking about, but if Sirius didn't know, then let him sweat it out. Meanwhile, Peter was still struggling to figure it out.

"Strawberry? Oh, you mean Ro…" he began, but James clamed a hand over his mouth, muffling his words.

"Mate, you must be think if Wormtail managed to figure it out before you did!" said James, chuckling to himself.

Remus gave a glance sideways towards Peter, frowning. Where had he been? Sirius, annoyed and thoroughly pissed off, threw a pillow at his best friend.

"I'm going to sleep!" he declared with an air of importance before flopping onto his bed, yet still managing to look graceful while doing so.

"Show off," muttered James, still smiling.

* * *

"So, what's our next class?" asked Rose.

"I've got Ancient Runes, you've got Divination and Cherry's got Quidditch," informed Lily.

"Quidditch…" began Rose, not sure she'd heard correctly.

Lily squinted at her timetable.

"Oh wait, that's next, sorry. She's got that… healing… class… thing…"

Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Healing will do just fine, thanks," she said with a smile.

Lily shrugged.

"I've got to go get my books, so I'll see you guys later, alright?"

Cherry and Rose nodded, waving farewell to the retreating figure.

"Is it just me, or did I see her text book already at hand?" questioned Cherry with a raised eyebrow.

Rose shrugged.

"Classes don't start for another 15 minutes; you want to follow her?" she inquired mischievously.

They glanced at each other knowingly before following their friend.

* * *

_No idea where she's headed… any suggestions? And sorry about my ever shortening chapters... _

_Angel Skykitten_


	5. Rememberance and Acceptance

((Just thought I'd mention…

**KraziKrysti: Nope. The full moon's not quite there yet… I'm sorry, I was jumping years in the first chapter, weeks in the second… For the record, the full moon is appearing in the next chapter!))**

Lily walked the halls of Hogwarts in a trance. Stepping into the Gryffindor common room, she didn't notice two silhouettes slink in behind her. Lost in thought, she headed towards to girls dormitories. For a moment, the shadows almost believed that she really was just getting her textbooks. When she came back down the stairs, she held a very old bag containing something that looked rectangular. With the same lost look, she drifted out of the common room and up to what they knew as the first tower, overlooking the Quidditch pitch.

Closing the door behind her, she sat on one of the chairs she and her friends had brought up long ago. This was where they came if they wanted to do homework together, or just talk. If one of them didn't feel up to going to the Quidditch stands for a game, they watched it from this tower. It was their sanctuary and no one else that they knew of used it.

Taking out the box, Lily studied it carefully, anything to delay the process of actually opening it. She retraced the etchings and tried to think up names that started with 'Ja' or anyone she knew who posses the initials 'J.V'. Five minutes to the bell, she took a breath and slowly pushed up the latch and carefully opened the lid. Studying the objects within, her eyes grew wide with confusion and amazement.

A loud crash was heard, just outside the door. Lily quickly put the latch in place and jammed the small box into the bag. In the blink of an eye, she was holding up her wand, pointing it at the door.

"Who's there?" she cried, "Come out!"

In what seemed to Lily as hours, the door slowly opened and her friends peeked in sheepishly.

"Uh… hi?" greeted Rose guiltily.

Lily flopped back onto the chair, placing a hand over her heart.

"Right, scare the hell out of me!" she snapped, trying to lessen her heartbeat.

"Sorry," mumbled Cherry, giving her best 'innocent' look.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"What are you doing here anyway?" she asked suspiciously.

Rose and Cherry glanced at each other.

"Umm… we were… going to discuss Rose's best plan of action to uh… get Sirius's attention!" declared Cherry haltingly.

"What?" screeched Rose, "Get it through your thick head; I don't like him!" she yelled.

"Uh, Rose? Your face is going red," stated Lily with a grin.

Rose flushed an even darker shade of red.

"Go away," she mumbled, making her friends laugh.

Lily looked at her silver watch.

"Hey guys, we have two minutes to get to class. I've got to go, see ya later!" she said, giving a quick wave and dashing down the stairs.

The other two followed as soon as their brains had digested the message, and ran down after her.

* * *

"Hey, I'm going to the Quidditch pitch, alright?" said James, ruffling his hair and winking at a few popular fifth year Griffindors, who giggled in reply.

"Why?" asked Sirius suspiciously.

"Because I want to grow mandrakes. Why do you think, Padfoot?" demanded James sarcastically.

"Ok, ok, no need to get all worked up about it," he muttered back with a smile.

Remus watched his friend leave the common room, all too early for there to be nothing on his mind.

"Is he normally awake at this hour?" he wondered out loud.

"Nope," replied Sirius with a grin.

"You're usually not up at this hour, either," remarked Remus.

Sirius shrugged his reply.

"Come on, we may as well go to the hall for breakfast."

Remus glanced at Sirius's breakfast, and smirked. Strawberry cake, strawberry flavoured milk, and for some unknown reason, a pink rose was randomly conjured beside it. There was pink icing rose on his cake.

"You really have no clue, do you?" he commented with a smirk as Sirius began to eat.

If you could call what Sirius was doing, eating. More like shoving as much down his throat as quickly as he could.

"No cluse about what?" he inquired through a mouthful of cake.

Only a Marauder could possibly have translated what Sirius was saying. Remus shook his head with silent laughter, until he remembered what Sirius had said about Ying Fa.

"Hey, have you seen Wormtail? He's disappeared," said Sirius, finishing his last mouthful of cake.

His friend back away slightly to keep from getting sprayed with cake crumbs.

"It's taken you until now to realise?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sirius gave him a look of incomprehension.

"What?"

Remus rolled his eyes.

"Wormtail stopped hanging around two weeks ago," he explained slowly, as if to a child.

Still, it took Sirius a moment to take in this piece of information.

"Oh," was all he could say.

"Hey Ying… I mean, Cherry!" he called out, waving his hands in the air, startling Remus.

Cherry looked around to see… Sirius? Why would he want to see her? Mentally shrugging, she sauntered up to them.

"Remus, Black," she acknowledged with a nod.

Remus nodded back, and Sirius patted the strangely empty seat beside him. She gave him a puzzled look and turned to give Remus one of inquiry. When he shrugged to show he had no idea what was happening, she opted to stand.

"No thanks, Black. I think I'll stay standing," she said in a clipped tone, "What do you want?"

Sirius faked an injured look.

"Can't I call a caring friend over to sit by me at breakfast?" he asked innocently.

"You can, but if you haven't noticed, we're not exactly friends," was the bored reply.

Sirius's look cleared instantly.

"Fine. I'll get to the point then. Do you like me?" he asked plainly.

Remus choked on whatever he was eating and Cherry looked ready to collapse on the floor with hysterical laughter.

"Sorry, Black, I think I may have misheard. Did you just ask me whether I liked you?" she asked in a partly bewildered voice.

"Yes," he stated.

"Look Black, I know this may be hard for you to understand, but not every girl is going to fall for Sirius Black, womaniser extraordinaire of Hogwarts, witchcraft and wizardry," she replied sarcastically, making her way to hit Remus, who was still choking, on the back a few time.

"Then how come you called me Sirius when you came into my room? How come you came into my room at all? How come I woke up to find you sprawled over my bed? How come you have a sketchbook filled with pictures of me?" he demanded.

Cherry could almost visualise him stamping his feet in annoyance as well.

"Do we really have to go through this? Fine. That night you were obviously going to respond better to Sirius than to Black. I went into your room because you seemed to be in pain. When I was attempting to wake you up, you jerked backwards and I lost my balance. That sketchbook doesn't belong to me," she replied boredly, pretending to check her nails, "Are we done?"

Remus choked at his friend's words. Well, Sirius never was one to be subtle about anything. He turned to thank Cherry for keeping him from choking to death, but found she was already talking to Sirius again. For some reason, he felt deeply saddened by this turn of events but couldn't pinpoint why. At her responses, to Sirius's question, however, it felt as if a heavy shadow had lifted itself from his shoulders.

Sirius shrugged and muttered what sounded like, "Excuses, excuses." Remus rolled his eyes good-naturedly at his friend and grinned.

"Cheer up, mate. Guess you can't win them all, but you came close," he said with such renewed vigour that Sirius couldn't help but look surprised.

Cherry gave a small laugh.

"Listen to your friend here, Black, maybe you'll actually learn something."

Eyeing the beginnings of a crowd of females commonly known as the Marauder fan club, she added, "If there's nothing else of any importance, I'll be going then."

Remus and Sirius said their farewell and Cherry left to join her friends.

* * *

James kicked off and sighed in content as he felt the wind through his hair. He needed time to think through what was happening to him. Why was he still chasing after Lily? It had been over a year now. He'd gone through the majority of Hogwart's 5th and 6th year females with no success of ridding him of his thoughts on a certain red head mystery that had captured his heart. Not, of course, that he truly knew it, yet. He just put it in those words for lack of anything better to say… or rather, think up. There was just something so familiar about her…

Sighing, he attempted some midair stunts to relieve himself of his thoughts, but was forced to stop.

"What do you want?" he growled in annoyance.

Susanna Parkinson looked ready to cry.

"James!" she whined. James winced inwardly.

"Why are you being so mean to me?" she continued, pouting.

James shut his eyes, hoping that she'd just disappear. No such luck.

"Susanna, I've told you countless times. I care for another. I don't want to hurt you, but if I didn't, I wouldn't be faithful to you. Can't you understand that?" he asked as gently as he could, his stomach turning with the sappiness of his words.

Where the hell did they come from? Susanna seemed to turn to ice.

"Fine," she spat out acidly, "But I won't give up."

James couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the figure storming away from him. Sighing as if he were in utter pain, James manoeuvred his broom to head back to school, but a flash of red caught his attention. There was no other female he recognised better, from her bouncy copper locks to her perfect rosebud lips against her flawless creamy coloured skin. Frowning, he made his way steadily to the window of the tower Lily was seated in.

What he saw startled him into recognition like he'd felt only once before; the first time he ever saw Lily Evans step onto the Hogwarts Express. He knew it was always there, it was just stronger at first, and now. Hardly darning to breathe, he edged closer to the window, watching his red head beauty take out a very familiar looking box from a very familiar looking sack. She seemed to hesitate to open it, but she didn't need to for James to know what it contained.

"Is it… can it be? Lila?" he whispered in astonishment and awe.

James never got the chance to ask. Not only was he stunned and, well, to say he was rooted to the ground when he was on a broomstick doesn't seem correct, but metaphorically, it will do. Unable to move or find his voice to call out, he watched, still blinking in amazement, as Lily was swept away by her friends. Running a hand through his hair, he glided through the window and sat on the windowsill. For the moment, he didn't even think about what class he was missing. Instead, he stared vacantly into space with only one thought; Lily Evans doesn't remember me.

* * *

Remus glanced as his friend strolled into class, late and, by the look on his face, obviously dazed. He himself didn't look very well either. The full moon was soon and he had yet to find a way to prevent getting ill a week before and after it. Lily seemed to notice he was getting distracted.

"Something wrong, Remus?" she asked gently.

He looked at her in mild surprise, but shook his head.

"Just James… he seems a bit out of it."

Lily frowned slightly.

"When is Potter not out of it?" she muttered to herself.

"Sorry," she added, for Remus's sake.

He shrugged his reply, noticing that James didn't even attempt to avoid detention by charming the teacher. The fact that Professor Felicity, as she wanted to be called, was young and gullible and that James could do it in his sleep, made Remus all the more curious as to why he was behaving like this.

* * *

"Ow! Damn it Black, why didn't you just choose Divination? Not only would you be in Rosie's class, you'd have an easy pass and you wouldn't be here to throw paper balls at me! Speaking of which, couldn't you come up with something more original?" Cherry hissed.

"What's it to you that I chose this class? And no, I won't come up with something more original because your kind isn't with the energy it would take to think it up," he replied with a smirk, throwing another one.

She blocked it with her arm, where it fell to the ground to join the others in a neat pile of scrunched up paper.

"What do you mean, 'my kind'?" she demanded in a deadly whisper.

Sirius just smirked.

"Why should I explain myself to you?"

Madame Pomfrey, who was currently taking the class, was just doing revision, as it was so close to the holidays that no one was able to concentrate. Cherry glared at Sirius, her whole being glowing with anger. Sirius could have sworn that there was a red aura surrounding her. Cherry would've blamed it on the closeness to the full moon.

"Listen, Black," she spat, glowering at him, "You pride yourself in being different to the rest of your family; I know that much if I do not know the reason behind it. But you know what? You're just like them. You see people who are different to you as below you. They despise half bloods and muggle borns just as you despise Asians. It's that simple. You're such a hypocrite, believing that what Slytherins do is bad. But what do they do, huh? I'll tell you. They make the lives of people who are different to them, whom they think are beneath them because they are a different race, miserable. Well, so do you. They enjoy seeing the people you dislike, writhe in the pain that they put them through. How can you say it is different for you? Before you dare raise your voice at me and tell me I am wrong, think your actions through, Black," she yelled, spitting out his hated surname at the end.

With that, she stormed out of the classroom, leaving both teacher and students stunned.

* * *

"So what exactly are they talking about?" asked Rose with a raised eyebrow at lunch.

Cherry feigned innocence.

"What are you talking about?" she asked in a puzzled voice.

"Give it up, our dear little flower pet. The whole school's talking about it. Our calm little untouchable angel lost control, broke down, and yelled at Mr Popularity himself," said Lily through a sigh.

"Of course, there was also something about you giving him a passionate kiss beforehand and he rejected you because you were… uh… yeah…" she trailed off.

Cherry choked on a spoonful of peas.

"Kissed him? Excuse me? And just say it's because I'm Asian. I don't care, I'm damn proud of my heritage," she said, and looking it.

"Right, so spill," hurried the impatient voice of Rose.

However, before she could reply, four figures walked towards them, James and Sirius at the head of the pack.

"Oh Cherry, do you want to go?" asked the gentle voice of Lily.

Cherry could hear the strain in it that came from being too close to James, but she wasn't going to back out.

"No, this is my fight and I'll be damned if I don't fight it," she growled back in reply, standing up.

Lily and Rose arose as well to support her.

"Who the…" began James heatedly, but Sirius extended an arm to stop him.

"Black," was Cherry's unruffled acknowledgement.

Sirius only gave her a malicious smile. Rose glanced at both of them nervously, torn between her true love and her best friend.

"Is there a point to this?" demanded Lily with a dark look.

"Evans, stay out of it, this isn't your fight," warned James.

In return, he got one of Lily's famous glares.

"Oh, and it's yours?"

James straightened and looked down at her.

"It involves my friend, so yes it is."

Lily rolled her eyes.

"It involves my friend too, Potter!" she snapped back.

Their argument continued, but Sirius and Cherry just stood unmoving.

"Take it back," came the deadly hiss of Sirius, causing chills to go up Rose's spine.

"No," was the icy reply.

The hall was quiet, with the exception of James and Lily's heavy breathing.

"I'm warning you, Ying, take it back," repeated Sirius, louder this time.

"Why?" she asked with obvious contempt, "Why should I take back what I said?"

James seemed to take this as his cue.

"Because he's nothing like them!" he snarled.

Cherry turned her head slightly, as if this was all the acknowledgement he deserved. If they thought she was a bitch, then she'd act it.

"Oh?" she said, tilting her head slightly, "and you agree?" she asked, looking Sirius in the eye

Lily and Rose sent each other confused glances. Cherry hadn't told them what happened. There was a momentary pause, almost as if Sirius seemed hesitant.

"I'm not one of them," he said through gritted teeth, "I'm not, and I never will be."

Cherry arched an eyebrow.

"Really?"

Sirius exploded.

"I told you, I'm not like them! I'm nothing like them! Don't talk about things you don't understand!" he screamed.

The hall waited for Cherry's reaction, expecting a yelling competition.

"Black, let me put it to you this way," she said calmly, as if talking to a five year old.

James opened his mouth, but Cherry held up a hand.

"What did I ever do to you? What has Asia done to you? Why do you hate us so much? What have we done to offend you?" she asked patiently, although you would have to be deaf to not notice the passion in her voice.

Sirius stayed silent.

"Exactly. You've always hated people judging you before they knew you. You've always hated the fact that people automatically thought you were a Slytherin because of your surname. I know you must have gone through rough times, but don't you think that there are people out there who have it just as hard as you? Maybe harder? Have you were gotten to know those people, Black, before you wallowed in your own self-pity? I have only one thing to say to you. You get what you give," she finished quietly, slipping past to walk out of the hall.

Sirius was too fast. Before she could react, he'd pulled her back by the arm and slapped her across the face. Rose and Lily gasped in horror and surprise. The rest of the female population gasped in surprise. The Slytherins sneered. Even some of the teachers were shocked. Cherry didn't even flinch.

"I deserved that, I guess," she commented lightly, "And I'd endure heavier pains if it means that you'll walk out of here understanding what I just said."

Piercing brown eyes met, and Sirius stormed off, with the rest of the Marauders in suit. A nod of her head and the Florettes were calmly making their way out as well, Cherry's cheek beginning to turn red.

* * *

_Will that make up for last chapter's shortness? Oh yeah, please read and review! Also, notify me if you hate where the plot's going so I can change it ._

_Angel Skykitten_


	6. Broken full moon

Rose bit her lip and frowned. She didn't understand what had happened down there, but she didn't want to ask. Cherry took one glance at her friend, rolled her eyes and finally broke the silence.

"Rose, if you want to ask, just ask," she stated, slightly irritated.

Rose blushed and Lily reprimanded her for being too harsh on their friend. She shrugged and they lapsed into silence again. Cherry sitting on her bed with a calm façade, Lily holding an icepack gently to her cheek and placing ointment on where Sirius had grabbed her, as it was now bruising quickly, and Rose sitting on her own bed, chewing her lip in thought.

"So what was that about, anyway?" she finally asked.

Lily paused to check Cherry's reaction. Not even hesitating, she told them what had happened in class. By the end of it, Rose seemed even more distressed than before.

"Haven't you learnt how to heal bruises?" asked Lily almost desperately when she saw her friend's cheek was beginning to darken.

Cherry shrugged, "Let it be. Like I said, I deserved it," she replied.

"How could you have deserved it? He provoked you, then he slapped you! What do you mean you deserved it?" she demanded in frustration.

Cherry shrugged, "Because I jumped to conclusions. What if he had a valid answer to my questions? Even if he didn't, I have no right to question him to begin with," she responded coolly.

Sighing, Lily shook her head, "Come on. I've got classes and you have quidditch practises," she said, getting up, "Cherry, don't be stubborn. Just heal yourself, if only to prevent it from going black and blue," she added with a frown.

"I don't… understand," muttered Rose to herself, "Why would Sirius do something like that? It's not like him… He'd never hit a girl… Why would he do it now? I don't get it… how come he's so against… Asians…?" She frowned again as she grabbed her broom. Cherry, beside her, shrugged.

"There's probably a reason. Don't worry your pretty little head over it," attempted Cherry with a shrug, but the outcome surprised her.

"Why did you provoke him like that?" demanded Rose, "What did he do to you?"

"What…?" she began surprised at her friend's sudden change of attitude.

"Well? You were telling him off because he judged you before he knew you, but you were the same! You're so hypocritical!"

"Rose, what are you…"

"Don't 'Rose' me! Think about it! I know Sirius wouldn't slap you unless you've done something to him before. He's not like that…" she broke off and ran onto the pitch.

"Rose, Rose wait!" called out Cherry, running after her friend, dropping her broom.

"Rose!" she yelled out to her friend as she flew off on her broomstick.

"Ying!" barked one of the voices she least wanted to hear at the moment. She turned, dreading what was to come.

"Where did Rose go? She's supposed to be here. We can't practice without a keeper!" he yelled. Cherry, being a whole head shorter, had to look up to answer him, attempting to keep calm.

"She's flown off to clear her head a bit, Captain," came the reply, but it didn't seem satisfactory.

"Then what are you standing here without your broom for? Go get her!"

"I don't think that's wise, Captain. I think she needs some time to cope…"

"Listen to me, Ying. I'm only going to say this once. Go get your little friend so we can practice. If Sirius is up for it, then so is she."

"Look, Potter," she attempted again, this time sheer annoyance keeping the civility out of her voice.

"If you don't take this seriously, then I might have to take you off the team…"

"Potter! It's your turn to listen now. Rose needs some time alone, and if you want to kick me off the team, it better be because I'm a horrific player and not because your best friend decided to have an argument with me."

"Excuse me? You started it!"

"Actually, if you haven't realised yet, I've never done anything to really provoke him."

"How can you stand here and say that? When you accused him of the one thing he hates the most…"

A crowd began to gather where they stood, all interested in the argument that was taking place. It wasn't everyday you saw James on the verge of hitting a girl who was a head shorter than him and taking in his yelling and making comebacks in a level voice.

"I'm sorry I said all that, alright? I was angry! Is Black the only one that's allowed to get angry? He was insulting my culture without giving a reason for it! That alone…"

"Get out, Ying. I'm not here to listen to your damn excuses. Just take your broom and leave. You're off the team." The steely finality of what he said didn't seem to have any affect on Cherry. Instead, she walked back into the castle without another word, picking up her broom as she went.

* * *

"Hey Rose, what are you doing all the way out here?" asked Sirius stiffly. Rose winced at the formality of his voice. He seemed to notice this and regretted his harsh tone instantly. 

"Look, Rose, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" he began desperately, not wanting her to think him a conceited jerk.

"You're right," she said quietly, so quietly that he almost missed it.

"Sorry?" he asked, confused.

"You're right. Cherry shouldn't have said those things about you. You're nothing like them."

"I… umm… ok… How did Ying take this?" asked Sirius awkwardly. Rose frowned.

"She didn't. I… I left before she had the chance."

"Oh. Well… Quidditch practises should have started. We better go," he said with a smile despite himself. After what Ying had said… he wanted her to be in as much pain as possible.

Flying back to the pitch, they spotted a small crowd gathering around Cherry and James. They heard James's last speech and watched as Cherry walked away, looking as if she'd been asked to help a friend retrieve something. Sirius could feel a sickening sense of joy wash over him, but wasn't sure whether to be happy or not. Wasn't this what his 'family' enjoyed? Looking at their opponents' lives being destroyed piece by piece? Was he really as different as he had thought himself to be? Was Ying right?

His thoughts flew out the window when he saw Rose looking at her ex best friend walk away. Unshed tears formed in her eyes and her usually bubbly personality seemed to evaporate before his eyes.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked gently, if a bit uneasily. Blinking back her tears, Rose forced a smile and dived down to where James stood, slightly panting from anger, but giving out orders nonetheless.

* * *

Lily blinked in surprise when Cherry walked in and seated herself beside her, taking out her homework and starting their potions essay. She took in her friend's familiar elegant tilting cursive writing for a moment. 

"Aren't you supposed to be at Quidditch?" asked Lily with an arched eyebrow.

"Potter kicked me off the team for lack of commitment," was the nonchalant reply. It took Lily a few moments for this to process.

"He did what? On what grounds?" she demanded, obviously infuriated.

"I already told you, lack of commitment." Three inches of perfect handwriting appeared on the magically lined parchment.

"Lack of commitment? Lack of commitment? Potter misses more Quidditch lessons than you do!" she argued in annoyance.

"Potter's the Captain," she replied smoothly.

"He doesn't deserve to be."

"Well he is."

"Doesn't change the fact that he shouldn't be!"

"Professor McGonagall chose him for a reason."

"Just because he's a good seeker doesn't necessarily mean he can coach a team!"

"He can. He's very good at it, actually."

"So? He doesn't have a team spirit!"

"Yes he does. By the way, you complimented Potter."

"No it… I what?" asked a puzzled Lily.

"You complimented Potter on being a good seeker," replied her friend. Two more inches had appeared on her parchment. She frowned and grabbed her potions textbook.

"I did no such thing!" she snapped back huffily.

"Yes you did," was the absent reply. The textbook was snapped shut and another inch of writing appeared.

"I…" she began, but failed to retort, "I'm going crazy," she muttered to herself.

"No you're not. You just slipped up a bit, that's all. Nothing to worry about. By the way, Rose has decided that Black is right and that I'm being a hypocrite."

There was nothing but the sound of Cherry writing her essay. It was simple enough. All she had to do was make it very detailed and use extremely large words to make the whole thing sound professional and look long enough to pass for the given amount. Lily stared blankly at the back of her friend's head.

"She decided what?" asked Lily in a flat tone.

"She decided that I'm a hypocrite and that Black was in the right."

"But… why? How? She's supposed to be our best friend."

"She's still yours, so relax. It's just because… well, frankly, she's right. I was judging Black, wasn't I?"

"He was judging you, too."

"So? I accused him of judging me first. In other words, I am a hypocrite."

"How can you take this so calmly?"

"How else am I supposed to take it? I gave up tantrums long ago. Had enough of them when I was 8. It didn't make matters any better. All that happened was that I lost my voice for a few days."

"Potter still doesn't have the right to kick you off the team. You should talk to Professor McGonagall about it."

"Never mind. It's full moon tonight anyway. Best not over do it. By the way, you might end up being the only one who'll be coming with me tonight, Snow."

"Right. You need help with your potions essay?"

"I do, actually. I need a better word for 'remember'."

"Try 'reminisce'."

"Right. Thanks."

* * *

At dinner, the whole hall was whispering their version of the event that took part between the Marauders and the Florettes. Rose now sat in Peter's seat and was said to have given Cherry the cold shoulder when she greeted her with a smile. Apparently Cherry had ran to Sirius and begged for his forgiveness, hoping he might have changed his mind about a kiss and convince James she deserved her position on the Quidditch team. Then, when she was rejected, Rose was said to have been snogging Sirius in a closet and when Cherry found out, she had thrown a tantrum and was screaming to the world about how Rose had betrayed her, then ran back to her only friend, Lily, who was supposedly too busy with her Herbology essay to care, but Cherry, desperate to cling onto any friend she had left, either didn't notice or didn't care. 

"Wow. I did all that in two minutes without realising?" commented Cherry sarcastically. Lily flicked a glance at her friend and shrugged, turning back to her food.

"Who cares? The rumours around this place are unbelievable." Cherry couldn't agree more, but didn't say anything. She knew Lily was trying to prevent herself from exploding, and didn't want to risk her temper at the moment.

Meanwhile, at the other end of the Gryffindor table, Rose attempted to laugh and join in with the conversation taking place amongst the Marauders, or at least 2 of them. Remus was 'visiting his mother'. It was impossible. She couldn't get rid of the sense of betrayal in her heart. She knew it was she who had said all that stuff, but she couldn't help but feel the fact that Cherry had yet to apologise was betrayal as well. Also, the fact that Lily had sat with Cherry instead of her made her feel alone in the world, even while sitting besides Sirius. It was as if they were tiptoeing around her. They were trying to keep something from her, but she couldn't place what.

"So when are we meeting Moony tonight?" asked Sirius through a mouthful of pasta. James gave a rather fake laugh.

"Very funny, Padfoot. We're just going to the kitchens tonight because Remus is at her mother's, remember?"

"…Oh, yeah. Of course."

Rose didn't even budge from her position, her head propped up on her hand, elbow on the table as she stared blankly at her two 'best friends'. When Sirius put a hand on her shoulder, she span around so quickly that her long blonde hair actually made a slightly reddening mark on his cheek.

"Oh, sorry about that. I guess I used too much hair spray or something," she said with a forced laugh, not noticing that Sirius seemed to be in a daze.

Sirius took a steady glance at the figure before him. Her blonde hair with faint tints of pink. Pretty blue eyes that normally sparkled with light and cheeriness that he could see in no other person, now flecked with sadness and depression. Strawberry lip gloss over pale pink lipstick that stood out against her pale skin. She even smelled slightly of strawberries, her favourite food.

He noticed that, when she laughed, she would cover her mouth slightly with her hand. It was only a night or so ago when Cherry had been doing her make up, painting her nails. They were painted a shimmery pink with strawberry stickers and a translucent top coat to keep it in tact. Her wrist was adorned with five silver bangles, a silver bracelet with sapphire stars and another one with strawberry charms dangling from it.

Rose enjoyed making over her friends, but it was Cherry who was about to add the extra sparkling touch. A bit of glitter. Maybe eye shadow. At this thought, her laugh faltered. A sigh escaped from her lips before she could even thin about it.

"You know, you can go back, if you want to," suggested Sirius with what seemed to be a pained smile. Rose blinked in surprise for a moment. Was he asking her to leave? Or was he suggesting she go back to her friends and make up?

"But what about you?" she asked softly, almost afraid of the answer. Sirius gave a wry laugh.

"Hey, don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Besides, I've got Prongs and Moony by my side, but you need your friends too."

"But you're my friend."

"You know I'm not enough."

"Yes you are! You'll always be the only one I need!" Rose gasped inwardly at her words, cursing herself for slipping up and almost confessing.

Sirius smiled to himself. Rose was such a sweet, innocent little angel, and she always would be, to him. The look of shock and horror on her face was hard to miss, so he ignored her wording.

"Well, if you want. You're always welcome amongst the Marauders," he said with a smile. Rose nodded vigorously, relieved that he hadn't picked up on her words, yet at the same time, slightly upset.

* * *

Lily eyed the clock wearily. It was already 11:30pm. Time was running out. 

"Come on, Cherry. We have to go. It's almost time!"

"Yeah, I know," was the weakened reply, "You remember what we have to do tonight, right?"

"Don't worry. I'm just surprised that Rose chose today, of all days, not to come with us."

"Well, that can't be helped, I suppose. The time is coming. We'd better go. Remember to transfigure before we get there, ok?"

"What do you take me for? An idiot? I know already, so come on!" came the impatient voice of Lily as she dragged her friend down the stairs, both wearing identical bracelets. The third one was still in the drawer.

"Sui generis," whispered Lily, and lead her friend into the main hallway, where they hesitated, despite having done this countless times. Only this time, they didn't have a third friend to guide them. A flick of the wrists, a chime of the small bells on them, and the two girls had seemingly vanished.

* * *

Sirius frowned. Rose was still asleep in a spare bunk in the boys dormitories, not wanting to face her friends. 

"Are you sure she'll be alright here? I mean, by herself?"

"Sirius, get a grip! We've slept in this dormitory for how many years? As far as I know, we have yet to be kidnapped."

"Peter mysteriously disappeared," was the stubborn reply.

"Don't you ever listen? Peter's transferred to a different school. Something about his parents having new jobs?"

"…Oh."

"Well? Are you coming? Moony's waiting for us!" James exclaimed in frustration.

"Ok, ok, I'm coming. Relax already," grumbled Sirius in return.

In the hall, James frowned and stared blankly at one spot in the hallway. He swore he saw a flash of red disappear just here seconds ago. On top of that, he could almost smell Lily's perfume, he was sure of it.

"Did you hear something a moment ago? Like those tiny bell things girls like to wear as charm bracelets or whatever?" he asked, looking at his friend from under the cloak.

"No," grumbled Sirius, "Now let's go!" Shrugging it off, they made their way to the Whomping Willow.

* * *

It was a faster journey for the Marauders because they transformed almost automatically once away from the castle and galloped/ran towards the Whomping willow, whereas Lily and Cherry had to stay walking, as it drained Cherry too much of the energy she had left before her transformation. 

"Do you want to go to the forest first? Or straight in?" asked Lily worriedly, biting her lip nervously.

"No, we'd better go. Transform now, ok? I don't want any chances of you being turned into a werewolf."

"Haha, not funny whatsoever," was the monotone reply and Lily's form began to change, until a rather timid looking deer with large emerald eyes and a few streaks of reddish brown fur appeared, with white dots (a/n: Think Bambi).

Cherry stared at her friend in silent wonder. "You know, I've always loved your animagus form," she commented appreciatively. The doe lightly hit her on the arm and she laughed, although it turned into a cough.

"It's time," she sighed, slowly holding up her arms and tilting back her head, eyes closed.

A bright pale pink aura appeared around her and lifted her off the ground, a small sigh escaping from her lips. Her pink summer dress was transformed into a simple dress made of very light silvery material that glinted pink. Her dark black hair turned into unbound silvery lavender tresses intertwined with various types of flowers. Her skin seemed to pale and random pieces of jewellery, made mainly from jewels held together with dried grass, formed around her neck, arm, wrists and ankles.

Her ears were shaped slightly pointed and gossamer wings appeared on her back. Her naturally large eyes opened and a small smile appeared on her lips, slowing two slightly pointed teeth. She gave a laugh that chimed through the air and stayed fluttering above ground.

"Shall we go?" asked a tinkling voice that sounded only slightly similar to Cherry's own. With a small leap through the air and a twirl before the hidden entrance, the sprite (a/n: Or nymph, or faerie. You decide) slipped herself in. The doe seemed to give a small sigh and a shake of its head before following after.

* * *

_Okay, before anyone yells at me, hear me out. Cherry's transformation is actually very tough on her because it feeds on her energy, which is why she doesn't bother with raising her voice and having yelling competitions and whatever. Other than that, she's pretty violent when she wants to be._

_She's part Fae, part human… witch… whatever. It runs in her blood, so this happens to be a family hereditary thing. The reason she is hunted for it is because some people count it as 'unnatural', even people of the magic world._

…_I shouldn't be telling you this; it's supposed to reveal itself in the next chapter…_

_Oh yeah, and I'm not sure about my new writing/paragraphing style… Tell me if it works, ok? If it doesn't, I'll change back…_

_Please review!_


	7. Reunited

In his stag form, James had just settled down to rest, when a noise startled him. They all heard it; even the werewolf before them.

_I'll go check it out,_ offered Sirius.

James nodded and the black dog was about to leap outside when a laugh that was obviously not human, stopped him.

_What the hell was that??_

_**I don't know, Padfoot, but stay where you are.**_

But… 

_**Just stay!**_

The dog growled his disagreement, but stayed put. All eyes concentrated on the currently empty doorframe. The werewolf growled lowly and bared his teeth, but didn't attempt to move. Then, suddenly, a figure slid through the doorway. It was obviously not human from the way it glowed and because of its wings. However, this wasn't what startled the animagi the most. It was the recognition within which they held the face that startled them.

Good Merlin. Is that who I think it is? 

**_I think so,_** came the grim reply from James

What's she doing here, anyway? 

_**How am I supposed to know? Why don't you ask? I'm sure she'll tell you.**_

Sirius, miffed at James's sarcastic remark, didn't reply further. Instead, he kept his eyes on the fairy figure that seemed to be calling to something. Something that was lurking just outside of the doorway.

Do you think she's calling to a human? What if it's Rose? I told you she wouldn't be safe! 

_**Calm down, Padfoot. Since when did you care so much about Rose anyway?**_

I don't! It's just… 

He never got to finish that sentence, because at that precise moment, in stepped a very familiar-looking deer with beautiful emerald eyes. James felt his heart constrict.

**_Evans… Is that you?_** He asked, unsure. The deer blinked at him in surprise.

**James? What are you doing here? **She asked, obviously surprised.

_**I could ask you the same thing.**_

**It's none of your business. I'm just taking care of a friend, **she replied stiffly.

**_Well so am I_**, he retorted, regretting his harsh tone instantly when he saw her eyes flare up in fury.

_So Evans. What's Ying doing here anyway? _Demanded Sirius.

**_And what the hell is she? _**Added James.

**Well if you must know, she's a faerie. Happy? She's here because werewolves are said to be more relaxed under the song and dance of a faerie.**

How the hell does she know about Remus? 

**Oh please, as if we couldn't figure it out. It was obvious.**

_**Yeah? Well then how come it took her until now to come here?**_

**She was scared, you ass. Neither of us wanted her to risk it, but she saw how badly injured Remus was last month and wanted to do something about it, even if it mean exposing her secret to the likes of you.**

She didn't need to tell them that by 'us' she meant Rose and herself. There was a look of agitation mixed with worry on her face, as if she was scared of what they might choose to do. Some people were highly against part fae, part human individuals. Cherry could easily be reprimanded for it once word gets out.

**_Don't worry, we won't tell,_** came the reassuring voice of James.

Lily looked up, startled to see the gentility in his hazel eyes. She looked expectantly at Sirius.

_Oh all right. I won't tell either,_ he said grudgingly, after a warning glare from James.

Lily smiled, or at least tried to smile in her doe form, with relief.

**Thank you.**

As they talked, they hadn't noticed that Cherry had begun singing and twirling in the air above them. Now that they looked, they too were captivated by her song and dance, as the werewolf was. It lay quietly on the floor, glancing up at the faerie that danced above him. The black dog sat down besides the stag. Hesitantly, the doe lay down beside it as well.

James looked into her emerald eyes and saw a distant longing, crushed by fear. He frowned mentally, swearing that he'd find out what had happened to her after she'd left the orphanage. Lily gazed into James's gentle hazel eyes and felt herself drowning in them. She saw nothing but true concern for her, yet she couldn't accept it. How could she accept something that she knew didn't exist?

The next morning proved to be an interesting one. Cherry had collapsed onto the cold wooden floor the moment dawn arrived and still laid there, passed out. Remus was a little way away from her, slowly transforming back into his human form. James was nudging Lily awake gently, and Sirius had already transformed back into his own human form. There was a glittery dust covering the floor, beginning to fade.

When Lily looked up, she blinked, puzzled at why there was a stag lying next to her. It took her a moment to gather her thoughts and get up, easing herself out of her doe form with slight satisfaction. It had taken her ages to master the transformation without having to transform back into human form without her clothing. Beside her stood James, who now had his lop sided grin on his face. She brushed him off and went to check up on her friend.

Sirius stared down and Remus, who was covered in the glittery substance, in awe.

"Hey James, check this out," he called, motioning for his friend to come.

James strolled leisurely to where Sirius stood and looked down at Remus. What, at first was a casual glance, turned into a long disbelieving stare. Instead of the heavy scratches and marks he usually had after every full moon, there was nothing to suggest he hadn't just had a peaceful night asleep. Instead of his usual, tired façade, he seemed to be well rested and content.

"It's the healing power contained within a Faerie's magic," said Lily stiffly.

James and Sirius gave her questioning stares.

"Then how come…" began Sirius, but Lily cut him off.

"The reason we don't use it in healing is that it is hard to come by. Faeries are very mistrustful of the human race and it is hard to find one trusting enough to allow for human contact, let alone giving us their magic. They also possess calming abilities and are actually able to tame werewolves," explained Lily in a rather patient voice. For Lily, that is.

"Then… what Ying said back at the party… Why would anyone want to hunt her down?" asked James, puzzled and annoyed.

"Her whole family is very… stubborn, shall we say? You've heard about the dark lord. You've heard how he wants to recruit people. He wanted her family's… gift. They refused to acknowledge him, so he killed them," she said plainly.

There was something in her voice. Her tone was flat and straightforward, like she'd heard it so many times before, and she knew she would continue to hear it in the future. It was definitely not a good time to reveal to her that he knew about her past.

"So how are we going to get them out of here? Madame Pomphrey is expecting Remus… but not looking like this. How are we going to explain that without telling her about Ying and leading your friend into possible exploitation?" demanded Sirius.

Lily shot him a dark look.

"Hey, Cherry was trying to help your friend. The least you could do is be civil to her," she snapped, "I mean, what's your problem? What the hell did she do to you?"

"Nothing," he replied breezily.

"Then why do you keep treating her like trash?" she demanded.

"Because she is trash," he replied in a steely, uncaring voice.

Lily wanted to slap him. It was a tempting thought, but she restrained. She wasn't going to lower herself to violence.

"Why? Why do you keep believing that Asians are trash?" she asked through gritted teeth.

Sirius's eyes darkened and suddenly, the whole room seemed to drop twenty degrees.

"Because they betrayed the only person who cared about me. The only person that matters out of my whole family. It was their fault my uncle died," he replied, his voice beginning to rise.

Lily's look was one of incomprehension. James's one was of apprehension. He'd seen Sirius like this before and it meant that he was in a rage.

"It happened ages ago…" he began, his voice trembling.

Flashback

"Sirius! Sirius! Where are you?" called out Derrick.

Sirius approached his uncle with a wide smile on his face.

"Uncle! What's wrong?" asked Sirius, his grin fading when he looked into his Uncle's darting eyes.

"Sirius, listen to me," he said firmly, "Get out of here. Now. They're coming."

Sirius gave him a puzzled look.

"Who's coming? Mama?" he asked in his boyish innocence.

Suddenly, there were noises. Men were yelling and shouting. Derrick pushed his nephew into a hidden area and turned to face them alone. There were six of them. The other thirteen were outside, standing guard, no doubt. They all wore the same traditional Chinese fighting costumes and all held out wands. The leader had a dragon carved into the handle of his.

"Chang," he hissed, "I should have known better than to trust you. Andromeda told me she'd been suspicious of you."

The leader, supposedly named Chang, laughed.

"Of course, but how could you possibly trust that little six year old brat over your best friend?" he drawled, smirking.

"Don't you dare…" began Derrick, but he was cut off.

"Nice doing business with you, Black," he snarled, raising his wand, but Derrick had been faster.

He moved to the side and sent a stunning spell to one of the six, who collapsed, unable to move. He attempted another spell, but five were sudden heading towards him in different directions, one being a green beam. Sirius knew immediately than it was the killing curse. He didn't cry when he saw his uncle fall to the floor. He didn't cry when he saw Chang laugh and walk away. He didn't cry when he was the only one left in the room with his deceased uncle. He didn't cry when he informed his parents of what had happened. Instead, he swore to avenge his uncle, and never to trust China again.

End flashback

"I don't understand… why was he killed?" asked Lily, softly.

"They were running an international deal as co-partners. Chang wanted the business to himself," replied Sirius stiffly.

"Oh… Well, I understand why you hate them, and I understand why you can't trust Cherry, or even like her I suppose, but she didn't kill your uncle, Sirius. She wasn't the one who hurt him." Lily persisted.

Sirius hesitated, and Lily took this as another opportunity to plead to him on her best friend's behalf. He hadn't missed the fact she'd called him 'Sirius' for a change. It must mean a lot to her for her to risk putting aside their rivalry. If anything, it was that, that got to him in the end.

"All right," he replied gruffly, "I'll lay off of the comments seeing as she helped Remus."

Lily beamed.

"You won't regret it, I promise you," she said with a smile, almost jumping up to hug him in her joy.

She caught herself just in time and composed herself.

"Come on, we have to get Cherry and Remus out of here. It's already 6:30am," she said, attempting to lift her friend.

For a moment, she cursed Rose for not being there to help her take Cherry inside. After last night, the only thing that would wake Cherry now was the Revitalising potion waiting for her back in their dorm at Hogwarts. Well, that and a lot of food. Caught up in her thoughts, she almost fell over when James took Cherry into his own arms.

"I'll carry her," he offered with a smile.

Hesitantly, Lily nodded and smiled back. She had seen a side of James she'd never known existed. For him to be so calm amongst his friends who had such troubled backgrounds… It took a lot of heart and caring. To have learnt how to become an animagus just for his friend, and Black too… Perhaps they were worth knowing after all?

"Come on. Get a move on or are you two going to gaze into each other's eyes until the kiddies wake up?" grunted Sirius, struggling to carry Remus.

"Need any help?" she offered.

Sirius seemed surprised that she had asked. He shrugged and shook his head, before walking away, towards Hogsmeade. She looked at him, then to James, confused.

"Isn't Hogwarts back that way?" she asked, pointing to the hidden entrance of the Whomping willow.

"Just trust us, Evans," said James with a reassuring smile.

Lily looked away, not wanting to see the smile. She didn't want to know. She'd rather die not knowing and keep to her ethics than even think about liking Potter. It was difficult for her to accept him even as a friend. When Sirius slowly made his way towards another door, grumbling about how heavy his friend was, James followed with a small sigh. It would take a lot for Evans to agree to trust him. Lily was about to follow him out when something caught her eye. It was just a simple cloak. Nevertheless, either Black, Potter or Remus owned it and would probably want it back, so she grabbed it and hurried after them.

"Hey, where are we going?" she asked again, frowning.

Sirius had led them to Honeydukes. He sighed and glanced wearily at the Gryffindor prefect. She had her arms crossed, a cloak draped over her arm. It startled him for a moment. They'd be doomed if Lily were to find out what that was and confiscate it. Then again, she couldn't possibly know what it was unless she or someone else was to put it on.

"Secret tunnel, Evans. Don't think about reporting it. There's no point, and we need it to get Remus back to school in time and safely," warned Sirius.

Lily looked slightly miffed.

"Did I say I was going to report it? I'm not stupid, you know," she scowled back, "I just don't get why we're at Honeydukes, that's all."

"It's where the entrance to the passage is located," he replied shortly.

There was no other exchange of speech between the three as they walked back up to Gryffindor tower. Upon entering the common room, however, there was someone downstairs. She leapt up off the couch, worry evident in her eyes, as she examined her friends.

"Sirius! Lily! James! Oh my! Are Cherry and Remus okay?" she asked worriedly, seeming to have forgotten that she was supposed to be angry with her friends.

"They're okay," grumbled Sirius as he dumped Remus, rather ungracefully, onto the couch, "But my back isn't."

James gave a small laugh as his friend began to complain about his backache and headache and starvation and everything else. Lily smiled, conjuring up a small bed in the centre of the common room.

"Here, you can put Cherry down now," she said with a smile.

James smiled back as he effortlessly put down Cherry in a more gentle fashion than Sirius had used with Remus. Rose was still fluttering around like a nervous mother hen.

"Sit down," Sirius told her, "You're giving me a headache."

"I thought you said you already had a headache," commented James amusedly.

Lily returned with a potion for Cherry. Propping up her friend, she attempted to pour the liquid down her throat. A few seconds later, Cherry could be heard choking and spluttering.

"I hate that stuff," she grumbled, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

Her pink summer dress had returned and, when she realised what she was wearing, wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"You let me walk out of the common room looking like this?" she practically squealed.

Lily shrugged helplessly.

"… How did I get here, anyway?" she asked after finally taking in her surroundings.

"… James… carried you," replied Lily, hesitating at his name.

When James heard Lily speak his first name, he grinned like Christmas had come early. Sirius glared at him through Rose's check up, freaking out and searching for the tiniest scratch.

"Prongs stop smiling like that. It's too damn bright," he grumbled.

Cherry raised an eyebrow at Sirius's behaviour.

"Not a morning, person, are you?" she remarked with a smile.

"Not a personal piggy back service either," he grumbled.

Those in the common room, who weren't asleep, laughed.

"What's with the noise?" asked Remus through a yawn.

"Ah, Moony! We thought you'd never wake!" cried out Sirius in suspicious delight, "Now go join one of those dieting programs. You're too damn heavy."

"I should have seen that one coming," commented Rose with a sleepy smile and a yawn.

She'd been up all night worrying and waiting. She couldn't help freaking out. What if something went wrong? What if one of her friends had been bitten? The fact that they were all alright had calmed her down, but it had also reminded her how sleepy she was.

"Why am I in the common room?" asked a very confused Remus, "Where's Madame Pomphrey?"

"Moony, do you remember what happened last night?" asked James cautiously.

Remus looked at him as if he'd just sprouted tentacles.

"What kind of question is that? You know I don't," he replied irritably.

James sent a questioning glance to Cherry, who nodded her approval, before telling his friend what had happened last night. By the end of it, Remus's face held a look of understanding and promised not to say a word. If news got out, Cherry's life would be threatened even more than his own. It was never understood why, exactly, but some people just couldn't stand humans with Faerie blood in them. She gave him a small smile in return.

"So why'd you do it?" asked Sirius.

"Why'd I do what?" returned Cherry, staring at the window of the Gryffindor common room.

"Why'd you risk us finding out what you were, just to keep Moony out of pain?"

He got a shrug in reply.

"You know how much I hated you, so why would you do it?"

"How was I supposed to know you'd be there?" she shot back, biting her lip as she looked at him.

"You knew," he accused.

Cherry didn't reply.

"You knew we'd be there. You knew about Remus and you knew about us, didn't you?"

"Of course not! How could I have known?" she exclaimed, but she didn't quite meet his eyes.

"You knew," he said simply, turning to look away from her.

The whole common room was tense. Lily glanced at Rose, and then flickered her gaze to James. James caught Lily's look before looking at Remus. Remus was watching Cherry intently, wondering what was going to happen. Rose was sitting behind Sirius, a worried look frozen on her face.

"So what if I did?" asked Cherry quietly, turning away from the window and Sirius.

"Then why'd you risk it?" he persisted stubbornly.

Cherry sighed. She was too tired this morning to fight with him. The potion could only do so much. She needed rest to regain the rest of her strength.

"Because I care, okay? Are you happy now? Just because you hate me, doesn't mean I'd let you suffer if I knew I could help, okay?" she responded irritably.

She didn't need this right now. She wanted to go to her dormitory. She didn't want to be here, looking so damn frail, and arguing with Sirius. She didn't want her friends to glance around worriedly as if they were afraid that their argument would break into a fistfight or something. They lapsed into silence and no one felt like they could break it.

"Thanks," came Sirius's grudging voice.

They stared at him as if he'd suggested they all go and apologise to Severus for having ruined most of his Hogwarts years.

"What for?" asked Cherry, genuinely puzzled.

"For caring," he replied, walking up to his dormitory.

The girls swapped puzzled looks. One minute he was arguing with her, the next, he was apologising.

"Yeah, thanks Ying Fa," added Remus with a smile.

They gazed at each other for a moment. Remus could feel himself begin to blush. Cherry smiled at him.

"Hey, as long as you're all right," she answered.

His blush deepened and he left to go upstairs. James followed suit, but not before winking at Lily, who scowled at his retreating back, although she couldn't help the smile that came afterwards.

"Hey James," she called, and he turned around.

She threw him something.

"Here's your cloak back."

James caught the piece of material and gave her a smile that made her heart beat faster.

"Thanks," he said, walking up the stairs.

"Just when I think he might be a likeable person, he does something and ruins it," she complained to Rose and Cherry, still thinking about the wink.

They exchanged glances and laughed.

"So I guess this means the Florettes are back?" asked a hesitant Rose.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did to Sirius, and we shouldn't be fighting over a guy," said Cherry apologetically, "Friends?"

Rose grinned and leapt at her best friend, hugging her tightly.

"Friends," she replied through tears of joy.

Lily put an arm around both of them.

"Looks like the Florettes _are_ back," she confirmed with her own smile.

"Yongyuan dou yiqi," _Together forever_… declared Cherry.

"…What does that mean again?" asked Rose, frowning in thought.

"She's said it so many times you should know by now," remarked Lily, "It means 'together forever'."

"Then how do you say friends forever?" she asked Cherry.

"Umm… yongyuan dou shi pengyou," _Friends forever_… replied Cherry.

"Oh, okay. Then how do you say…" began Rose, but Lily cut her off.

"Upstairs. Now. I want at least two hours of sleep before I have to face school," ordered Lily.

The two girls ran up the stairs, Lily following closely behind.


	8. Changing

"Can you believe it? There's only a week or so until this year ends," commented Minnie, a 4th year Gryffindor.

The three 6th years beside her didn't say anything. All of them looked sleep deprived. Rose was wearing her tight jeans and a pink off-the-shoulder top, her silky blonde hair falling flat on her back instead of in some intricate piece of artwork. Lily was dressed in her school uniform and had quickly bunched her hair into a bun, and Cherry, who could care less what she looked like, wore track pants and a white t-shirt with the Chinese character for 'flower' imprinted on it in silver glitter, her black hair in a messy ponytail.

"Uhh… Earth to Rose, Lily and Cherry?" she continued, waving a hand in front of them.

"Sorry, eating," mumbled Cherry, dipping her spoon into her pumpkin soup.

"Reading," came Lily's voice, a newspaper held out in front of her.

"Sorry, we're a bit tired," added Rose with a small yawn and an apologetic smile.

Minnie shrugged. She'd known them for ages and they had their not-so-fantastic days. She'd also figured out it was these days that they were targeted by most guys, hoping to manipulate them in their weakened state. Of course, it usually backfired or else she'd be there to make sure they weren't annoyed to the point where they started hexing people.

"Lily, what do we have first?" asked Cherry.

"Umm… Care of magical creatures?" replied Lily blearily.

"That's nice to know," Rose said, her head resting on the arm she'd placed on the table.

"Hey," said James, sitting down next to Lily.

She didn't seem to register who was talking to her. However, Minnie did, and stared blankly as the other two Marauders sat down as well. She didn't miss the fact that they all looked dreadful as well. Well, not _dreadful_. They couldn't look dreadful if they tried, but dreadful compared to what they usually looked like.

"You should get that bruise fixed," advised Remus, taking his seat across from Lily and beside Cherry.

"She could heal it if she wanted, but she says she deserved it," put in Rose, still half asleep, blonde hair sprawled across her part of the table.

"She does, and she doesn't," mumbled Sirius, sitting across from Rose, beside James.

"That's nice to know," said Cherry, now sipping at her tea through a straw, back bent.

"Cherry, sit up unless you want your back to stay that way," chided Lily, frowning.

There was something wrong with this picture. She should be doing something right now, yelling or something. She couldn't quite place it.

"Is it just me, or there's something wrong with this image," commented Rose, rubbing at her eyes.

"Oh, you realised?" asked Minnie sarcastically.

Lily froze. Cherry blinked as realisation hit her. James and Sirius just shrugged. Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah," came the tiny voice of Rose.

Everyone took time to realise what was happening and what usually occurred in these situations, then slumped back into their original positions.

"I'd yell at you, but it'd take too much energy," remarked Cherry.

"What she said," came Sirius's voice before he began to pile food into his mouth, rather than on his plate.

"Sirius, do slow down before you choke," reproved Lily.

"You get used to it after a while," said James, shrugging.

"Yeah," agreed Remus.

"Why's everything on his plate strawberry flavoured?" asked Rose.

"Because he likes you and doesn't realise it yet," replied Cherry.

"What she said," added Remus.

Sirius choked.

"Hey!" he said, glaring at Cherry and Remus.

"What? It's true," interjected James.

"He's right you know," added Lily.

"Who's side are you on anyway?" demanded Sirius, glaring at James.

"Whoever's right," replied James with a shrug.

Rose turned steadily pink, and Cherry put an arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry, after we wake up properly, this will be forgotten," she said, patting her pink friend on the back, before getting up.

"Where are you going?" inquired James, currently holding Sirius in an arm lock.

"Choir practice," she replied, yawning and glancing at her watch, "Oh geeze, I'm ten minutes late. I'll see you guys later, bye!" she called out, running out of the hall.

"Why does she bother with all the extra-curricular activities anyway?" grumbled Sirius.

"No idea. You'd have to ask her," replied Lily.

"How can she manage to run after last night?" remarked Remus.

"No idea. I think it has something to do with the Revitalising potion and pumpkin soup. She has it every morning after the full moon and always ends up better rested than us," commented Rose thoughtfully.

"I hate pumpkin juice," said James, rather randomly.

"And we needed to know that… why?" asked Lily with an arched eyebrow.

James shrugged, "Oh yeah. Tell Ying there's a Quidditch practise this afternoon, will you?"

"You kicked her off the team, remember?" said Lily, rolling her eyes as she got up to leave.

"Right. Well, it was too much of a hasty decision. She's umm… On probation?" he said weakly.

"Whatever. I'll tell her. Come on Rose, we've got to get to class," she said, throwing her school bag over a shoulder.

"Right. I'll meet you there in ten. I've got to get dressed," said Rose, getting out of her seat.

"Classes don't start until thirty minutes later. What the hell do you think you're doing?" asked Sirius in disbelief.

"Not everyone strolls into class five minutes late, Black. See you guys later. Bye Minnie," said Lily, walking away, Rose hurrying after her.

Minnie didn't even blink. She stared at Lily as she walked away, then stared at the Marauders.

"What?" snapped Sirius, irritated at the child's stare.

"Padfoot, don't be so harsh on her," scolded Remus.

Minnie fainted and was taken to the hospital wing by Michael, another Gryffindor 4th year.

"See Padfoot? Now look what you did," added James jokingly.

Sirius scowled at his so-called best friend.

"I can't figure out what scared her that much," observed Remus.

"Probably Padfoot's eating," replied James laughingly, ducking when Sirius threw a quill at him.

"Why'd you go through your bag for a quill? You had a loaf of bread in your hands," pointed out Remus.

Sirius stared at his friend, wide eyed and obviously shocked that he could say such an outrageous thing.

"And waste good _food_ on _him_?" he said in mock or actual horror, it was difficult to tell.

Either way, it got a laugh.

* * *

"Why is it, that every time I paint my nails, we have to learn about a creature that lives in the mud, or river, or dam, or can only survive in marsh-like areas?" complained Rose. 

"Then stop painting your nails and maybe none of us will have to do this," teased Cherry.

"Guys, shut up. You might miss something in your notes," admonished Lily, not even looking away from their professor.

"Well, I know I haven't," replied Cherry airily, somehow successfully copying down what the professor said in note point written on invisible straight lines in readable cursive although she had her head turned.

"I don't know how the hell you do that, Cherry," muttered Rose, scribbling furiously, "I always have to copy out my notes a second time to make them legible."

"Which part of shut up didn't you two get?" demanded Lily after finishing off her notes in her own neat print handwriting.

"The shut part," replied Cherry cheekily, ducking Lily's hand.

"Do I have to do this?" whined Rose, stepping back from the large glass tank filled with mud.

"Yes," chorused two voices.

Rose glared at them, "Some friends you are," she muttered, looking away as she began to reach into the tank.

"Stop!" called out Lily, and Rose quickly pulled her hand away.

"I believe it is time you learnt our secret, don't you agree, Cherry?"

"Quite, lily,"

"What are you talking about?" snapped Rose, crossing her arms.

"Waterproof gloves," chimed her two best friends.

Rose gaped at the clear, waterproof gloves they held in their hands.

"What the…" she began, but Lily interrupted her.

"Muggle invention that we've been using for the past few years,"

"And you didn't tell me?" screeched Rose, glaring at them.

"Miss Gales, please do not screech in my class," said the teacher, frowning.

Rose blushed and apologised before turning back to her friends.

"Start lecturing us and we'll take the gloves back," put in Lily when Rose opened her mouth.

Rose seemed to consider this, but a glance at the mud and her newly painted nails made up her mind.

"Oh all right. Give me them," she grumbled, snatching the gloves held in Lily's hands.

Halfway through the class, Rose had finally forgiven her two friends and listened in as Lily explained Sirius's hatred for Asians.

"Wow, I never knew," uttered Rose softly.

"Guess I really did deserve this then, huh?" added Cherry, gingerly touching her bruised face, which was really just a slightly red mark, even though it still hurt.

"No, you didn't deserve it. You didn't kill Sirius's uncle and he had no right to vent out his anger on you," said Lily in a strict voice.

"But…"

"But nothing. It's all in the past you guys. Sirius has accepted Cherry. That's it. There's nothing else to talk about, okay?" interrupted Rose with a determined look.

The other two shrugged and agreed.

* * *

"You're kidding!" said Sirius, mouth agape. 

"Nope," replied James grimly.

"Let me get this straight. You knew Lily as Lila back when you were still learning to walk because you two met at the orphanage?" said Remus, still slightly confused.

"Why did they put you there in the first place?" asked Sirius.

"My parents wanted to protect me. You know, the whole 'the dark lord is rising' thing? Well anyway, when I turned 8, they came back for me because… Well, I don't really know why they chose to come back for me at that age, but it could have just been random," said James, shrugging.

"Lily doesn't remember?" asked Remus quietly.

"Doesn't seem so," replied James gloomily.

"So what happened after she left?" wondered Sirius.

"That's what I intend to find out."

Remus and Sirius glanced at their friend, then at each other. They knew that look. It meant that James Potter would stop at nothing to get what he wanted.

* * *

"_Time is changing everything  
It's changing you and me  
It's moving all around us  
Keeps moving endlessly  
But nothing's ever gonna change the way I feel inside  
The memory is always gonna be alive_" 

"Okay, when I'm singing Nikki Webster songs in the middle of class, I know there's something wrong with me," announced Cherry, hitting herself on the head repeatedly.

"Quit that, you're making me dizzy," complained Lily, grabbing her friend's wrist.

"I'm bored out of my mind. Will you guys hurry up with those sums?" grumbled Cherry.

Lily sighed, exasperated with her friend.

"Rose?"

"Not now. Busy. Almost finished. Just three more to go," was the reply.

"Lily?"

"Okay, okay! I'm finished! Happy?" she cried out in vexation.

"Yep," chimed Cherry childishly.

Lily couldn't help but smile at her friend.

"There. Finished," exclaimed Rose triumphantly.

"Joy. Now what do we do? I'm still bored," grumbled Cherry.

"I second that," agreed Rose with a sigh.

"I hate the after effects of that damn potion," mumbled Lily, watching her overly ecstatic friend.

"Well, compared to the usually calm, rock solid façade she usually has, this isn't too bad," put in Rose pensively.

Lily just shrugged and stared blankly at the clock.

"Come on, let's just give in our homework now. With any luck, the professor's in a good mood and we can get let off early," suggested Rose.

"Fine with me," shrugged Cherry, standing up, a scroll of parchment in hand, "Who the heck made us do arithmancy anyway?"

"You," chorused the other two.

"Oh. Oops. Never mind then," she chirruped.

Lily groaned, "How many more minutes until she stops with the happy-go-lucky phase?"

"Umm… three, I think," replied Rose, glancing at the clock.

"That's too far away," moaned Lily.

Rose shrugged, "Well, at least she isn't another Moaning Myrtle," she pointed out.

"Three minutes? That's not long at all!" said Lily, straightening up and smiling brightly.

Rose snickered, "Works every time."

Lily was once locked into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom without her wand, courtesy of the Marauders, for a whole day and came back soaked and contemplating suicide after Myrtle's ranting session.

"Oh yeah. Potter said to tell you that Quidditch training is on this afternoon," said Lily.

"Really? Guess I'm back on the team then," remarked Cherry.

"So everything's back to the way it was," said a grinning Rose.

"No. If my guess is correct, a lot of things will have changed," replied Cherry absently.

Neither Rose nor Lily could find a way to respond to this, and chose to stay silent.

* * *

"So, what do we do after lunch?" asked Lily. 

"Sorry, Lilz, we have Quidditch," said Rose apologetically.

"You want to come and watch? I mean, you may as well do your homework outside on a day like this, right?" suggested Cherry with a smile.

"Well, I suppose," she replied hesitantly.

"Why are you still training anyway?"

"Because the all mighty Potter has decided that the holidays will scramble our Quidditch skills if we don't continue to attempt to kill ourselves."

"Cherry, don't be like that. You know that he just wants the team to play as well as they can."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry; I just can't help it. Sarcasm is like a first language to me."

"What? So you can speak three languages?"

"Well… no, but…"

"This is getting off track, guys. What about… _them_? I don't really feel like seeing… you know."

"Don't worry Lily, you'll live," assured Cherry.

"Yeah. I mean, they aren't that bad," added Rose.

The glare and yelling they expected didn't come.

"Well, I suppose you're right…" she murmured.

Cherry blinked but showed no other signs that she was surprised. Rose practically fell off her bench, choking and giving a strangled cough of some sort. As Rose was currently unable to speak, Cherry chose to speak for both of them.

"What? No yelling? No screaming? No 'what the hell are you suggesting'?" she asked coolly with a raised eyebrow.

Lily shrugged, but looked away.

"Everyone deserves a chance, don't they?" she reasoned quietly.

"Right you are, Petal," replied Cherry softly, helping Rose back into her seat.

"I need water," croaked Rose, grabbing her cup and downing the whole thing.

"…Right… Well, we'll see you later, okay, Lily? You can sit in the stands. I'm sure the Captain wouldn't mind," she said calmly, slipping in the hint without hesitation.

"Umm… Yeah, we'll see you later Lily," continued Rose, waving before she was dragged out of the Hall.

"See? I told you there'd be changes," said Cherry smugly.

"We should've realised it when Millie stopped speaking. Apparently she fainted today at breakfast," informed Rose.

"Really? Wonder how that happened."

"Yeah, so do I."

* * *

"Then just tell her," exclaimed Sirius, annoyed. 

"It's not that simple," came James's irritated reply.

"These things take time. If you rush it, she'll be overwhelmed and push you further away," commented Remus.

"I know that! Why do you think I haven't told her yet?" snapped James.

"I still don't get why he can't just tell her."

"If he does, then she might get too scared and force herself into believing that he was lying."

"So?"

"_So_ she'd hate him."

"But she already hates him."

"Well then she'd hate him even more."

"I don't think you could hate someone more than the way Lily hates James."

"Could you two please stop talking like I'm not here?" barked James, glaring at his two friends.

Sirius shrugged, "Sorry Prongs," he said, clasping a hand over his friend's shoulder.

"Hey, can you hear something?" asked Remus.

"High pitched girly laughter of Hufflepuff fifth years? Why, I do believe I can, Moony," replied Sirius.

"Wait. Hang on. Who's leading them?" asked James, suddenly alert.

"Oh no. It's the Queen of all drama queens, Layla Dales," cried Sirius in mock or actual horror; it was once again left unestablished.

Layla Dales was the head of the Marauder fan club. There were subsections to it, but she never could decide which one she wanted to preside in, so she'd created a Marauder fan club, and listed the three subsections.

"Umm… If she asks, I'm busy with Quidditch preparation, Moony. Bye!" said James hurriedly, practically running out of the room and kicking off on his broom.

"Me too. We'll catch you later, Moony. See ya!" said Sirius, following James's example.

Remus inwardly cursed them for leaving him and wished, not for the first time, that his condition didn't prevent him from being on the Quidditch team.

"Remus!" cried a shrilly voice that made him wince.

"Uhh… Miss Dales, what a pleasant surprise," he said awkwardly.

She gave another shrill giggle and hit him playfully on the shoulder.

"Oh Remus, you're such a gentleman! Please, call me Layla."

Remus gave a weary smile.

"Of course… but… Miss Dales is much more formal…"

"Oh don't be silly! We've known each other _forever_, there's no need to act _formal_!"

"Umm… yes… Were you here for something?" asked Remus, slowly backing away from the blonde hair that was constantly flicked in his direction.

"Oh. I was just wondering where the Marauders were, that's all," she replied, batting her eyelashes.

"Oh, I see. Umm… Well, Pro… I mean, James and Sirius are uh… currently at Quidditch training. Perhaps you would sit in the stands and watch…"

"Really? That would be _fantastic_," she gushed, bending forward to give Remus a rather good view down her low cut shirt.

"Of course, I'd much rather spend time with you," she added in a very suggestive voice, leaning closer.

"I… uhh… Well, you see… umm…" stuttered Remus, backing away as far as he could without seeming obvious.

"Is there a problem here?" asked a calm, if slightly steely, voice.

Remus and the fan girls turned to see Cherry leaning on the wall. She walked up to them until she stood just in front of Remus.

"Well?" she asked, her voice icily cool.

"What do you want, _Ying_?" sneered the blonde, her eyes flickering up and down Cherry's outfit in distaste.

Cherry rolled her eyes. She looked at Layla's pink and white striped mini-skirt, adorned with a gigantic pink bow at the side, her V-neck midriff top in a ruffled pink material, her heavy make up and her dirty blond hair twisted into what was supposedly the latest fashion. She mentally promised herself that if she ever wore clothes like that, she'd get either Rose or Lily to kill her.

"It's not what I want. I'm asking you if there's a problem," she repeated in a level voice.

"Actually, there is. You're the problem. You're a disgrace to the female population, you know that? Go get yourself cleaned up, will you?" she said, smirking.

Remus chanced a glance at Cherry. She was wearing a rather tight white t-shirt and black track pants. Her hair had been thrown into a ponytail and, although obviously done very quickly, her hair still fell straight. As far as he could see, there was nothing wrong with the way she looked.

"That's funny, coming from what _seems_ like a pink Christmas tree," was the flat reply.

Fuming, Layla opened her mouth. Then shut it again. She looked like she was about to try again, but Cherry cut in.

"If you don't mind, Remus here has to watch his friends' Quidditch practice," she said smoothly, grabbing his hand and leading him away.

As soon as they were out of sight, Cherry dropped his hand.

"Thanks," said Remus.

"No problem. I've been wanting to get back at Layla for ages now anyway."

"Really? How come?"

"Just something she said about how I couldn't possibly cover up how hideous I looked like with any amount of make up."

"Oh. Don't believe her. You look beautiful already," said Remus earnestly, blushing slightly.

Cherry looked over at him and smiled.

"I'd never listen to what that air headed bimbo said anyway, but thanks."

"Welcome," he replied quietly as she waved a quick goodbye.

"Hey Ying! Are you on this team or will I be forced to kick you off a second time?" yelled James, but there wasn't the same malice present.

"Coming, Captain!" she called back, kicking off.

* * *

_Storyline isn't really good, is it? Sorry about that, and about not posting for so long. This is just a random note to say..._

_What pairings do you want and whether you want any interferences in between them. I was going to pair it as Sirius/Rose and Remus/Cherry, but it's up to you guys..._

_Anyway, review, please?_


	9. Forgive and forget

"It could just be me, but having only three girls in Gryffindor 6th year is a total disadvantage in this class," grumbled Rose.

"It's potions, darling, what do you expect?" quipped Cherry sarcastically.

"Potions or not, the next Slytherin who smirks at me, calls me… that, then attempts to touch me, is receiving a free invite to hell," muttered Lily, moving her arm away from her potions partner with a glare.

"Times like these that make you wish you were partnered with James, eh?" teased Cherry.

Lily didn't answer. She snaked her hands around Cherry's throat and started shaking her violently.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry!" she exclaimed through gasping laughter as she choked on her words.

"Lily, don't. You want the professor to see us 'disrupting the class'?" scolded Rose.

Lily immediately let go and turned to see where her partner was up to. Cherry massaged her neck with a smirk and Rose shook her head.

"Touch me and die," murmured Lily with a sickeningly sweet smile, wand jutting against her partner's ribs.

Smartly, he backed away from her, muttering about 'Gryffindor lays these days'.

Lily snorted, "Please. What kind of self respecting Gryffindor would allow you to touch her, let alone fuck her."

"So much for Lily being a sweet, shy little subtle angel," murmured Rose with a small smile.

The Slytherin muttered something about Jillian Andrews and all of them winced. Jillian Andrews, 7th year, was what they enjoyed calling a disgrace to, not only the Gryffindor name, but also the entire female population. She was as much of a ditz as Layla, only with twice the attitude and the easiest girl in school. Not even Susanna Parkinson could compare, which was saying something. Last Halloween ball, she'd turned up in her bra and a denim mini-skirt.

"I said self respecting," retorted Lily looking back to the cauldron.

Whether by chance or not, Lily happened to set eyes on James, running a hand through his hair and Susanna sidling up to him with a sly smile plastered on her face.

"Asshole," she muttered heatedly and worked harder on her potion.

Rose and Cherry looked surprised at their friend's sudden violent behaviour towards her potion and glanced over at James, who was pushing away the 'Slytherin slut' as she was called.

"At least it wasn't the Gryffindor skank," supplied Rose rather unhelpfully.

The only answer she received was Lily almost cutting the bench in half while chopping up something or another.

"Quit while you're ahead, Rosie," mumbled Cherry, looking back to her own potion.

She didn't have the same trouble as either Rose or Lily in this class. The whole room knew that if you lay a finger on her, she'd ensure you a bed in the hospital wing for days to come. Her partner was currently standing as far away from her as possible without being too noticeable. Of course, it helped that she hadn't been paired up with Lucius Malfoy or his two oversized sheep. She didn't mind Severus much, either, but then, none of them did. He knew better than to insult them, and they knew better than to start a fight. Instead, she was partnered up with one of the… nicer Slytherins.

"Relax, Carlos, I'm not going to kill you for accidentally touching my robes," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"That's not… not what I'm… doing… I just… don't want to uh… touch a Gryffin… Gryffindor," he stuttered with as much confidence as he could manage.

She raised an eyebrow at him and he looked quickly back to the potion. Cherry gave a small smile and shook her head. Slytherins were crafty and self-centred. It didn't mean that they weren't afraid of anything, or that they were all as cool and intolerable as Malfoy.

Rose gave a slight giggle and went back to her own potion, wand in hand and ready to hex her partner into the next century if he touched her again.

* * *

"Susanna, how many times do we have to go through this? I. Don't. Like. You. In. That. Way," said James through gritted teeth. 

"But Jamesie! Think of how great we could be! After all, my family is one of the finest pureblood families around," she purred, stroking his chest.

James inwardly winced, "Nobody calls me that, understand?" he said in a strained voice.

"Calls you what? Jamesie?"

"Just… don't."

"But why? If nobody calls you that, then I'm unique, aren't I? Surely you could let _me_ call you that?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I hate being called that."

"Oh. Well, James it is, then."

James slowly untangled himself from her grasp and looked desperately towards the other Marauders, only to see they were in similar dispositions.

"Stupid boy-girl pairing," growled James under his breath as he desperately tried to finish his potion as fast as possible.

It seemed he wasn't the only one as Remus, Sirius, and the girls all hurried to do the same. Rather, in Cherry's case, it was Carlos who hurried off, leaving a rather amused Gryffindor behind. As they turned slowly to head back towards their seats, James noted that the other Gryffindor males had almost the same issue as Carlos, as they desperately attempted to get away from their potions partners, but only because they were being sent death glares every few seconds.

_**Get me out of here!**_

_I wish I could, Prongs, but I'm tied up at the moment._

_Don't look at me; I'm in the same situation._

_**Moony, that's Jane Andrews, Jillian's cousin. Just tell her that you're dating her cousin.**_

They watched as Jane sulkily moved away from what she thought of as 'Jillian's property'.

_Thanks, Prongs, but you couldn't have told me sooner?_

_**You never asked.**_

_I never knew!_

_Hello? Help would be appreciated._

_**Sorry, Padfoot, but I do believe I'm in a worse situation.**_

_Oh, you mean she's trying to tempt you into marrying her again?_

_**I think so. Not really sure. I've tuned out.**_

_Hey Prongs, be careful. Lily doesn't look too happy with you._

_**Why do you say that?**_

_She's attacking her parchment with her quill._

_**What does that have to do with me?**_

_She has 'I hate James Potter' written on the top of it._

_**What? What did I do now?**_

_Don't know. What am I supposed to do? Ask?_

_**Well that would be a good idea.**_

_Speaking of Evans. When are you going to tell her?_

_**Tell her what?**_

_What do you think?_

_**Huh?**_

_I mean about the Orphanage thing._

_**Oh. Whenever I feel it's right.**_

_Oh come on. Just hurry up and feel like it already._

_Why do you care?_

_I want to know what happens!_

_**Entertainment at my expense. You're such a great friend, Padfoot.**_

_Why thank you! What more did you expect?_

_I expected you to run out of the room the moment the bell rang. Come on._

James grabbed the parchment and fled the room without a second glance, Sirius and Remus following suit.

"Hey James! Wait up for me!" called Susanna, trying to follow him, but was soon blocked by the students casually strolling out of the room.

"Where do you think they're going in such a hurry?" wondered Rose.

"Probably off to pull some prank on some poor innocent people who obviously don't deserve that kind of treatment," replied Lily bitterly as she stormed away from her friends.

"What was that all about?" asked Rose, bewildered.

"There's only one person related that could cause her to act like that," said Cherry almost gravely.

"James Potter," they chorused flatly before hurrying after their friend.

* * *

As they different classes, Rose and Cherry were forced to leave their friend until later. 

"Hey Ying!" called out Sirius running after her.

Cherry turned, cursing herself for answering to her nickname, before blinking in mild surprise.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Mind if I sit with you?"

"Why?"

"Because I want to?"

"Why?"

"Look, can I sit next to you or not?"

"Sure."

In class, Cherry was taking notes and giving Madame Pomfrey a sideways glance now and then. From what Sirius could tell, she seemed unfazed by the fact that they were sitting next to each other. The class, however, was, and everyone was fidgeting, wanting to know why there was such a turn of events. Even the teacher seemed slightly unruffled and had suggested that perhaps they would like to sit a little less close together? Sirius had told her a definite no and Cherry had just shrugged.

"Look, I'm… I'm…" began Sirius after dropping his quill, finding he couldn't concentrate.

"Yes?" Cherry asked, not even glancing at him.

"I'm sorry," he blurted out.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" asked Cherry, turning to look at him although her hand still moved across the page.

"For… For judging you," he admitted, wondering whether she knew how hard it was for him to admit being wrong.

"Don't worry, Black. Forgive and forget. I judged you too, didn't I?" she pointed out.

"Yes but…"

"But it's all history now. Forgotten. It's a new chapter now, and I don't really want to start it off by pulling back everything in the past, do you?"

"No," he said, and felt, funnily enough, relieved for some reason.

"Good. Then we're agreed," she said firmly, holding out her hand.

"Agreed," he repeated, grinning.

As soon as he let go, Cherry rushed to copy the few sentences she had missed before continuing in a calm pace.

Taking a glance at Sirius's parchment, she shook her head, "Hey Black. I'll copy my notes for you if you want. You're too far behind to be able to take notes on all that she's said so far," she offered.

"Thanks," he stammered after staring at her in surprise.

"It's Sirius, by the way."

"What is?"

"My name."

"Well, you already use mine, if in a rather shorter format, but Cherry is preferred if it's okay with you."

"Right… Cherry."

"Well, I suppose I'll have to call my best friend's boyfriend-to-be by his first name anyway… Sirius."

"What?" exclaimed Sirius.

"Nothing," chirped Cherry.

* * *

"I just don't understand why she hates me so much," said James, sighing. 

"She doesn't hate you…"

"See? Even you're doubtful. She hates me."

"No. She doesn't. She just… doesn't know you… very well…"

"Six years isn't enough?"

"It's not that but… I mean… Don't you think you act differently when you're in front of her?"

"No," said James stubbornly.

"Well you do."

"No I don't!"

"James?"

"What?"

"Don't start. You said you wanted my help and I'll give it to you, but you have to listen to me," argued an exasperated Rose.

"Fine."

"When you're around her, you're always trying to impress her by being some kind off arrogant little show-off…"

"Hey! I… Oh fine. Keep going."

"Thank you. As I was saying. She doesn't know the real you. She hates what she thinks is your attitude, but you're only like that because you think it'll impress her. She hates what you do, but only because she thinks you pick on those who can't fight back… Which is true at times, but you do other things that are great as well, like what you've done for Remus."

"… But most girls like it," interjected James stubbornly.

"Is Lily like most girls?" demanded Rose, rolling her eyes.

"… I guess not…"

"James, Lily won't be won over by your looks, or your popularity or your wealth or any of those materialistic things."

"So what do you want me to do?"

"James, the only way you're going to win over Lily is with you. You, yourself. Your personality, not how many times you've caught the snitch and how quickly you did it. Okay?"

"… I think I get it…"

"Good. Now ask Remus for help with everything else," she said primly, turning back to the book on Palm reading.

"Why Remus? Sirius is the one the chicks flock to," pointed out James, confused.

"Because Remus has more class," she replied flatly.

"No he doesn't…"

"Well, he conducts himself in a more gentlemanly fashion…"

"And Lily likes that kind of thing?"

"He's better at advising…"

"Sirius isn't too bad, is he?"

"Damn it, James! Just go ask Remus, alright? He's closer to Lily!" she hissed, thoroughly annoyed with him now.

"Oh yeah…"

Rose sighed, knowing that James had obviously _not _picked up on the signs that she was obviously very irritated with him.

"I still don't get why I couldn't ask Sirius, though."

Rose groaned and banged her head on her book, Palm reading forgotten.

* * *

"Lily? Are you okay?" 

"Huh? Of course, Remus. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, but you don't seem to be paying attention. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong…"

"Lily, there's something wrong. I can tell."

Lily sighed, glancing up at Remus. His ash blonde hair covered his kind grey eyes. She felt a pang of sympathy for him. Why did he, of all people, have to go through such a horrible transformation every once a month?

"I don't know…"

"Come on. I promise I won't say anything to anyone."

"Not even Potter and Black?"

"Back to surnames again, I see, and no, not even them."

"Well fine. I just don't get how Potter can be declaring his love for me one second, then flirting with another girl the next."

"What do you mean?"

"Susanna Parkinson."

Remus almost died choking.

"Susanna Parkinson? Lily, James can't stand the girl."

"Then why did he let her… you know, get that close to him in Potions?"

"Lily, you mustn't have seen him push her away."

"…Oh. Well, then, never mind," she said, blushing slightly.

"Why would you care if he was flirting with her anyway? You don't care about him, do you?"

"No," she lied, looking away.

A few minutes later, Lily sighed again, doodling on her blank parchment.

"Is there anything else?"

"… No…"

"Are you sure?"

"No…"

"Lily, you know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Well… Fine, I suppose. I haven't even told Rose or Cherry about this yet," she mumbled, almost to herself.

"Back… a long time ago, I can't really remember when, Petunia, Richard and I, were placed in separate orphanages."

"Richard?"

"He's my older brother. He had ash blonde hair and grey eyes as well, you know."

"Oh, I see. Please, continue."

"Well, there's not much to say, really. The orphanage… it was… I don't know. I can't really remember. All I can remember is that there was a boy about my age. He used to help me. I… I trusted him. He was so sweet. He took care of me when others wouldn't."

"Really. Do you know where he is now?"

Lily gave a small, bitter laugh.

"I can't even remember his name."

"What happened?"

"I… I was adopted. They were lovely people, and they had my sister as well. She was still my sister back then, not anymore. She hardly even talks to me anymore," she murmured, again almost as if she'd forgotten Remus was there.

"What about the boy?"

"I… I don't know. He… he gave me a box, saying that it was one of his 'special treasures'. I used to think that they were magical, Remus, but you know what? When I saw them again, they really were magical," she said, a slight awe creeping into her voice.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, they were from this world. The magic world. There was a snitch, and… and a small music box thing, but when I opened it, these miniature fairy and butterfly illusions flew out at me. There were other things too. Things that were charmed. He was from this world. Our world. He knew about magic," she whispered once again talking almost to herself.

"Well then, maybe he's closer than you think," suggested Remus slowly.

"Maybe. Perhaps one day we'll meet again. Wouldn't that be great, Remus?" she asked, smiling.

Remus chuckled to himself, "I'm sure it would. Just remember, Lily, not all is as it seems. Don't judge a…"

"A book by its cover. A muggle saying? Where did you learn that?" she asked.

Remus shrugged, "My grandfather's part muggle."

"So if you found your sister, where's your brother?" he asked.

Lily's smile turned into a cheerless one and she shook her head.

"I've never seen him since," she replied sadly.

"Oh, I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. I'm over it now," she said smiling happily again, despite the way she felt.

"What happened after you were adopted?"

Lily shrugged, "The Evans took care of me, and well… here I am."

"So nothing bad happened?"

Lily faked a laugh and tried to brush it off.

"What on earth are you talking about, Remus? Why would you think that?" she asked a little too cheerily before turning back to copying down what was on the board.

"I guess that story will be left for another time then," he whispered softly to himself.

* * *

By dinnertime, the whole hall was buzzing with gossip about why the Marauders and the Florettes were seated with one another at breakfast. Apparently Millie, who had been the closest observer, was refusing to talk and spread rumours about her three friends who had helped her whenever she needed someone to turn to. 

There was talk that one of the Marauders had become the father of one of the Florette's child, but none of them could tell which one because none of them were showing. The fan girls absolutely refused to believe this and were certain that they were under a spell. Others believed that it had something to do with a bet or that the Marauders wanted a challenge. Some Gryffindor 6th year males insisted that they'd seen the Marauders sneaking out of the dormitory a few nights ago.

"I'd say we were on the fan girls' hit list now," commented Cherry.

"Well, if they come anywhere near us, we'll have the giant squid swallow them," muttered Lily darkly.

"Oh look. Here they come," said Cherry, looking up.

"Who, the fan girls?" asked a very confused Rose.

Cherry rolled her eyes, "I meant the Marauders," she replied.

"Oh, I see. Hey Sirius, Remus, James," she greeted, smiling.

Cherry gave a slight nod of her head and stopped eating for a moment.

"Do you have to sit with us? They're gossiping enough as it is," complained Lily.

"When have you cared whether they talk or not?" snorted Sirius.

"He has a point," agreed Cherry.

"Who's side are you on anyway?" demanded Lily, glaring.

"What? He is right!" she exclaimed in her defence.

"Sit," said Rose hurriedly, interrupting their argument.

"Thank you, Rose," said James with a grin.

They all looked at Lily, who gave a disgruntled sigh.

"Very well. It's not like I can stop you from sitting here anyway," she remarked.

"You're right, you couldn't," agreed Sirius grinning.

"Don't make me hurt you… Sirius," warned Lily, glaring.

"Oh, you're on a first-name basis with them?" asked Cherry, slightly surprised.

"When did that happen?" asked an equally surprised Rose.

"This morning," said Lily and James in unison.

Lily glared. James smiled. Lily sighed. James grinned. The others watched this with interest.

"Strawberry cake, Sirius?" offered Cherry, handing a piece to him with a knowing smirk.

Sirius didn't seem to catch it.

"Thanks Y… I mean, Cherry," he replied, taking it off her.

The moment he started eating cluelessly, the others started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Rose.

"Don't you worry, Petal," suggested Cherry, swinging an arm over her friend.

On the other side, Lily did the same.

"Of course. There's nothing going on, is there, Cherry?"

"Of course not. Remus, is there anything funny about this?"

"Why of course not, is there, James?"

"Nope."

There was silence for a moment, then another bout of laughter.

"You're all insane," grumbled Sirius.

* * *

_Umm… I don't think I missed anything… did I? I apologise if I did._

_Just wondering… Do you think this story follows on well, or not? I've been trying not to rush things or else it seems really fake. Friendships don't blossom from years of hatred overnight, and I'm not certain that I've done a very good job changing it without skipping a few vital steps for them to become friends…_

_That didn't make sense… Oh well. I'd love to know your opinion and suggestions if you have any, so please read and review. Thank you!_


	10. Cold decisions

At night, Lily lay in bed asleep after a dose of sleeping potion. Rose watched her friend's emotionless features and sighed. She hated knowing that she could endanger her, especially with who her father was. Looking further across, Cherry had drawn the curtains over her bed, but her shadow against the weak moonlight showed she was also awake.

"Cherry?" she whispered softly.

"Mmm?"

"Where are you going these holidays?"

There was a moment of silence, then a sigh.

"I don't know, to be completely honest. My aunt has a small apartment somewhere near Hogsmeade. It's a small town, but there are a lot of shops that pay quite well for a Hogwarts student to work for them. I've already got a few jobs continuing from our Hogsmeade trips every Saturday anyway."

There was another silence while the girls thought over their lives.

"Where's Lily going?" asked Rose.

"Back… home."

"Won't she be scared?"

"No, not scared. She goes home every year anyway."

"How about her parents?"

"They're fine. They love her like their own anyway."

"And her sister?"

"… Well, she's getting married and moved out last holidays, remember?"

"Oh yeah. How did Lily and her parents take that?"

"Her parents were upset that she decided to move out so quickly, but she was always so distant with them. They're over it now, and despite how she acts, I think she really does love them."

"And Lily?"

"Well, she's agreed to let her sister be a bridesmaid. She says it's to keep up appearance, but I'm pretty sure she just wants this last opportunity to be sisters again."

"Why can't they be sisters? Besides, wasn't she the one who rejected Lily?"

"Only because she was trying to keep up her social disposition. Even in school. I've heard what Lily's said about her, and that's my conclusion. She'd do anything to get to the top. I don't know why, because things like these happen usually to people who have much insecurity, but she loves Lily. In her own way, she adores Lily, but if her fiancé doesn't want a witch in the family, she'll make sure that, at least in front of him, she doesn't want one either."

"That sucks. I'd hate to be ruled by other people's judgements of myself. What happened to _being who you wanted to be and not someone the crowd wants to see you be_?"

Cherry laughed.

"I knew I've been singing too many Nikki Webster songs. You're even quoting from them!"

The two girls giggled for a while, then sighed.

"I don't want to go home," mumbled Rose.

"Then don't," replied Cherry softly.

"Where else could I go? You don't know my father. He'd hunt me down for sure!"

"What about Black, I mean, Sirius's family? They just disowned him and he's still alive."

"They're the Blacks. They don't care about him. They just disowned him, like their disowned Andromeada but it's not like that with my family. My family has been pure Slytherin for years. I'm the first Gryffindor, the first letdown. My family's even stricter. We are only to marry Purebloods, but also only Slytherin purebloods. Not even Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. Even the Blacks will allow that on occasion, but not my family. Cherry, they want me to marry Lucius Malfoy!"

Cherry gaped at her in horror, throwing aside the curtains that surrounded her bed to stare at her best friend.

"You can't be serious!"

"I'm not joking, am I?"

"But he's… he's so… he'd hurt you!" she stammered, for what seemed like the first time in her life.

"No, he'd 'break me' as my father calls it. He'd break me into one of those meek little loyal housewives who can't do a thing even though she knows that her husband is out raping Merlin knows how many women every night!" she corrected moodily.

"What about those two Blacks? Narcissa and Bellatrix?"

"Bellatrix is just scary. I've met her and she's crazy, I swear. I don't know what Snape sees in her."

"…Snape likes Bellatrix?"

"Yeah, that's so weird isn't it? Anyway, Narcissa's reluctant, really. For a Slytherin, she isn't too bad, actually. However, she's very docile. If her father wanted her to bed Lucius Malfoy and purposely become pregnant by it, well… She'd do it. However, she's not exactly Malfoy's first choice. Neither is Parkinson, but my family… Despite my being in Gryffindor, we're a very powerful pureblood family…"

"I still don't get it. Why don't you just leave? Black left and stayed with the Potters. You could probably do the same, considering you're his friend. Or any of the Marauders, for that matter. Despite my disliking for them, they are Gryffindors and wouldn't hesitate to help a damsel in distress."

"You don't get is, Cherry! My family… they'd kill them! Kill them all! You and Lily as well, especially Lily. If Father knew I was hanging out with a muggle born…"

"Why hasn't anyone told yet?"

"Malfoy's shut them all up. He wants me, Lily. He wants me to be his bride. He doesn't want to have me disowned or murdered. He wants me for himself. I don't know why, but that's his wish."

Both girls felt a chill run up their spines at her words.

"And Sirius?" asked Cherry quietly.

Rose looked away from her friend's piercing gaze.

"He's better off without me," she mumbled, quickly wiping away her sudden tears.

"No, he's not, Rose. He's too stupid to realise it yet, but he needs you, Rose. He loves you and it'd break his heart to see you married off to Lucius."

"At least he'd be alive," she replied stubbornly.

"Would he? There are some things more painful than death, Rose. If you live but a half life, you may as well not live at all," said Cherry gravely.

"He'd get over it."

"No he wouldn't."

"Cherry, you don't understand…"

"Yes I do. I was once around purebloods too, wasn't I? In fact, one of the most gifted pureblood families because of our… unique power."

"He'd kill us all…"

"We don't care. We're Gryffindors, and we live for our friends…"

"You can't live for your friends if you're dead…"

"_Then we'll die trying!_"

Rose shut up.

"I'm sorry, Cherry. It's just too hard…" she said softly

"You're a Gryffindor, Rose, you can fight it," argued Cherry gently.

"Goodnight, Cherry."

Cherry sighed and closed her eyes, falling back onto her bed.

"Night, Rose."

* * *

The next morning, it seemed as if everything was back to normal. The Marauders were back to their pranking and the Florettes were back to telling off the Marauders for their pranks, although no one noticed that they were using their first names, now. 

"James, I don't _believe_ you charmed all the first years' robes into… into…"

Lily faltered for a moment. What had he changed them into?

"Multicoloured feathers held together by egg yolk," supplied Sirius with a grin.

"That wasn't very nice of you," reprimanded Rose.

"What? It's their fault! They were getting too cocky! We just didn't want them bullying the first years next year," insisted James with an innocent smile.

"Why? So you can have the honour of doing so?" retorted Lily.

"Let them be, Lily. You know you can't change them," said Remus with a small smile.

"Don't you dare act as if you didn't play a part in this, Remus Lupin! I know for a fact that you're the better Charms student out of you three!" fumed Lily.

"Aww, don't be like that, Lilikins, we just wanted to have some fun," said James, pouting and moving as if to lean on her.

Lily stiffened, something like fear showing in her eyes as she moved away from him.

"Don't touch me," she snapped icily, striding towards the Gryffindor table to sit next to Cherry.

"Lunch?" offered Cherry, holding up a salad sandwich.

"Thanks," said Lily, taking the plate from her.

Cherry went back to her work.

"Okay, so what's up?" asked Lily.

"What's up with what?" asked Cherry, confused.

"You and Rose."

Cherry looked away, "Nothing."

"Very funny. I'm not stupid, you know. You've been looking at her with… I don't know. Disappointment?"

Cherry sighed, knowing Lily would get it out of her sooner or later, so she told her what had happened last night. The result was Lily demanding Cherry to let her go so she could crush every bone in Lucius Malfoy's body into fine dust.

"Lily," hissed Rose, "Sit down!"

A few more minutes of struggling as both girls held her down, Lily stopped making a fuss in the hall and sat limply in her seat.

"Rose, why can't you leave? You could stay with me, or even with Cherry. She and her aunt live in a well-protected apartment. Few are able to break through a barrier made of Faerie magic. You'd be safe there," insisted Lily.

"Father will find a way," she replied sullenly.

"No he won't! He doesn't even know where it's located! It would take ages to find you, and by that time, you'd be back in Hogwarts!" said Lily, quietly but furiously.

"You don't know my family. They have spies everywhere. He _will_ find a way."

"Rose, we're your friends. Friends help each other. Don't you trust us?"

"I do, Cherry, but…"

"But what? We're not afraid of death, Rose. We _want_ to help you!" cried Lily.

"Look, you don't have to come with us, but promise us one thing," said Cherry.

"What is it?"

"That at the slightest moment you feel insecure about things, you will come to us for help, or even to the Marauders, okay?"

They could see Rose struggling with herself, hesitating.

"I guess," she said reluctantly.

"Good," said Lily.

* * *

The next couple of days went by quickly and before they knew it, their last Hogsmeade trip had approached them. However, Rose and Lily opted to stay at Hogwarts. Cherry had no choice. She was working at what they called, 'That funny pink tea shop thing' today and wasn't about to cancel unless she had an extremely good reason. 

The others had argued that she didn't have to work; her entire family estate and money was accessible to her now that she was 16 and she needn't work for anything, but she did it anyway.

"Just because I've suddenly inherited all the gold from my parents doesn't mean I'm going to slack off," she informed them.

"Why not? You're just like your aunt. She's so bloody rich and yet she insists on continuing her work and living in that tiny thing you call a home," said Rose, scrunching up her nose.

"It's better that way. We don't want the Dark lord to find us again. Besides, home is where the heart is."

They all laughed and Rose shook her head at Cherry's stubborn determination.

As they waved goodbye to their friend, they both let out identical sighs of frustration.

"These holidays aren't going to be easy, are they?" commented Lily.

"I don't think so, no," agreed Rose as they walked back up to the tower.

"Malfoy! What are you doing here?" spat Lily in disgust when he cornered them.

"Why, I'm checking up on my future Fiancée, mudblood," he replied coolly.

The malicious smile he wore did nothing to improve their situation and Rose felt her blood run cold.

"Don't you dare say that, Malfoy," said Rose, her voice strained, "Nothing's been finalised."

"Oh? Haven't they?" he asked with a raised eyebrow before sweeping away, Crabbe and Goyle following close behind.

Lily glared at his retreating back and Rose let out a small shudder.

"He is _such_ an asshole!" fumed Lily, still glaring.

"What did he mean?" asked Rose in a small voice.

"Huh?"

"When I said nothing was finalised. He said 'Haven't they?' What's that supposed to mean?"

"Malfoy's probably just bluffing as usual. Come on, let's go," said Lily, although there was a slight uneasiness in her voice.

"You're probably right," agreed Rose, trying to sound sure of herself.

In front of the portrait, Lily hesitated, then stopped, turning around to face her friend.

"You _will_ remember to keep your promise, right?"

"Of course," replied Rose looking slightly startled.

"Right, yes, of course you will, what am I thinking?" muttered Lily to herself as she entered the common room, Rose following closely behind her.

Inside, Rose tugged at her friend's robe to get her attention.

"Huh? What?" asked Lily, confused.

"Do you think… Do you think we should tell Cherry what happened? You know, just in case?" asked Rose timidly.

Lily thought this through and gave another hesitated answer.

"No… No, we shouldn't. It's probably just nothing and we'll just be worrying her for no reason," she replied as confidently as she could.

Even to her own ears, that sounded pathetic. Since when had Cherry been so easily worried in her life?

* * *

The next day, everything seemed to have been forgotten, but there was still uneasiness in the air. The tension felt between the three was caused only by untold secrets and Cherry was usually rather insightful, so it came as no surprised that she confronted her friends with it that day. 

"That's it. What aren't you telling me?" she demanded to know.

"What on earth are you talking about?" asked Lily, raising an eyebrow.

"_Wo bu shi yi ge ben de xiao haizi. _(I'm not a stupid little child.)_ Wo zhi dao you wenti. _(I know there's a problem.)_ Shi shenme? _(What is it?)"

"Come again?" asked Rose, puzzled.

"Basically, I'm not stupid. What's up?"

"Nothing's…" began Rose, but she was cut off when she caught sight of her father's black owl.

"Oh no," she whispered.

The other two glanced at each other. Caligo was Rose's father's personal owl, and they knew automatically something was up. Lucifer Tenebrae almost never kept in touch with his daughter.

Slowly opening the Tenebrae seal, Rose glanced fearfully at her friends, who smiled back at her reassuringly. At least, as reassuringly as their fear would let them.

_Dear Rosette Isabella Camellia Eveleth Tenebrae,_

_My daughter, we have spoken to Dumbledore whom has kindly allowed us to take you out of school a week in advance for your upcoming eligibility as Lucius Malfoy's fiancée. He too shall be escorted out of school early in order for you two to get to know each other better for your upcoming engagement. Together, you two shall combine our pureblood families and present to the world our unity,_

Your Father 

Underneath, Rose spotted her mother's desperate message, obviously scrawled quickly to her before her father could notice.

_**Rose! Darling, please, do be careful. The Malfoy's are known for their brutality. If possible, keep as distant from him. Be war**_

It was obvious her mother hadn't been able to finish her message. Fear clutched at Rose's heart. If his father knew what her mother had written, she would be gone by the end of the day.

"Rose!" cried Lily and Cherry in unison as their friend turned deathly pale and fainted…

Into the arms of a very surprised Sirius Black.

"Quick! The hospital wing!" cried out Lily hysterically.

Sirius shifted his position so that she lay across his arms and ran out of the hall, towards the hospital wing, Lily close by. James and Remus glanced at Cherry, confused as to why she didn't run after them as well.

"Aren't you going to go tend to your friends?" demanded James.

"Yes, but not now. There is nothing I can do for them. Sirius is taking Rose to the hospital wing where she will have her treatment. Lily will be there by her side. I'm looking for the cause," replied Cherry calmly, too calmly.

Remus noticed this and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"She'll be fine," he said comfortingly.

Cherry had to hide a blush as she smiled gratefully back at him, if a little shakily, picking up the letter.

"What's that?" asked James, looking over her shoulder.

"It's a letter from Rose's father."

As they read the letter, Cherry also fell pale. James clenched his fists angrily and was about to storm over towards the Slytherin table, if Remus hadn't held him back.

"Easy there, Prongs, don't go making any trouble," warned Remus, "This will be better if Lucius isn't touched."

"Why?" snapped Cherry, "I think he's got the right idea."

Remus had to grab her arm as well.

"James, you know what his father could do. What about Lily?" he hissed.

James stopped struggling and helped Remus hold onto Cherry.

"Let me go!" she said through clenched teeth.

"No," they replied flatly, almost struggling to hold on.

For a girl her size, she was stronger than she let on to be.

"Why?" she demanded, spinning around to face them.

"Because in the long run, it's you and your friends who will be injured, not him," replied James.

Rose's words flashed into her mind. Lucius was the only reason Rose was still able to talk to them. She slipped out of both James and Remus's grips.

"Come on. We'd better go to the hospital wing," said Cherry flatly, walking away, attempting to stop dragging her sport shoes encased feet along the smooth hall floor, throwing her jacket around her waist and pulling her ponytail tight.

Remus watched her go with a heavy heart. No matter what she was going through, she would still act calm when her friends needed support. He fell back a few meters from her to talk James out of thrashing Malfoy into the next century.

* * *

When Rose woke up, she found herself surrounded by friends. 

"Hey there, Blossom. Had a good sleep?" teased Lily softly.

"Why… Shouldn't you be in class?" asked Rose, sitting up, "And why are you three here?"

"We all got special permission to skip classes and keep you company," replied Cherry, glancing at the Marauders.

She glanced at Sirius, who was standing by the window, fists clenched.

"What happened?" she asked.

Lily looked over to see what she meant.

"He knows, doesn't he?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, he does," replied Lily, looking away.

"Rose, you know that you're always welcome, right? My parents wouldn't…" began James, but she cut him off.

"Thanks for the offer James, but… I have to pack," she said, avoiding everyone's eyes as she got out of bed.

"Rose."

Rose turned to face her friend's piercing gaze. Cherry was leaning against the wall, arms crossed, one leg behind the other, her face a mask of nothingness. For a moment, Rose could have sworn she saw a flash of pain and helplessness behind those eyes, but it was gone faster than it came.

"Just remember. You always have a choice, okay?"

There was a softness in her voice that was rarely heard. Rose kept her tears hidden.

"Don't forget, you always have you friends by your side," added Lily, getting up to join Cherry.

"And a place to stay if you need it," put in James.

"You can come to any of us if you need to talk," said Remus with a smile.

Everyone turned to Sirius. He was still looking out of the window. Rose felt time stop. Still Sirius didn't say anything. The tears welled up in her eyes and she struggled to smile.

"Thank you, all of you," she managed to whisper weakly, before walking out.

There was one person there who might have been able to change her mind. That person never spoke. Rose left the hospital wing with a heavy heart and, once she disappeared around the corner, she ran all the way to her dormitory, weeping silently.

Back in the hospital wing, nobody moved for a long time. Then James started to speak.

"Padfoot…"

"Not now," replied his friend in a tone that obviously meant he wanted to be left alone.

"Sirius…" tried Remus, but also got the same reply.

"Goddamn it, Sirius, stop acting like such an asshole!" snapped Lily, storming out of the room.

He turned slightly to face Cherry, waiting to see what she would do. Getting up, she walked right up to him, looking him in the eye. There was anger and disappointment in them as well as disgust. It hurt more than any words could when she turned her back on him, following Lily.

Sirius slumped to the ground, placing his head in his hands. He looked up at his friends, who were still there, despite the fact he had snapped at them for something that wasn't their fault.

"I stuffed up, didn't I?"

"Sirius, it's not too late," said Remus gently.

"How do you know?"

"It's Rose. She… loves you. She'd defy her father if only for you," replied James.

Sirius gave a harsh laugh.

"Would she, Prongs? Would she really? Then why hasn't she told me? Why didn't she tell me that she was engaged with Malfoy?" he demanded, spitting out the last word with obvious distaste.

"Did you ask?"

Sirius looked at Remus, who held his gaze steadily. Sirius was the first to look away.

"She should have told me," he mumbled.

"She couldn't. What with the way you're acting, I'm not surprised," responded James.

"What way? Damn it, James, what way? What was I supposed to do? Congratulate her?" he snapped back.

"Well you could have been there for her when she needed you most!" argued James.

"Why should I?"

"Because you love her!" yelled James.

Both boys were now panting angrily.

"I don't need to take this shit, I'm going," said Sirius, walking out on his two friends.

James collapsed onto the nearest bed. Remus watched his friend sympathetically.

"He'll get over it, you know. He'll realise his mistake sooner or later," offered Remus.

James sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah. What I'm worried about is that it'll be too late by then."

* * *

_I'm sorry if anyone thinks Sirius is acting really strange, but I can't have him go comfort her automatically or else it'll spoil my plot. Sorry! Apologies to all who are utterly pissed off at this fanfic writer for making Sirius so umm…strange…? I'm sorry for not updating, I've just had way too much homework... Also, seeing as I forgot (Sorry!) to answer the reviewers from Chapter 8, I'll do it now…_

**Amy**: _You know, I think I will have Cherry punch Layla… eventually… Give me a few chapters to fit it in._

**U-know-who**: _If I did know who you were, I'd tell you " Anyway The whole 'Lily rape thing' will fit in (Hopefully) after more of her past has been revealed and it is, slowly, being revealed at what I hope is a steady pace._

**Haydenrocks14**: _You'll find out throughout the fic…_

_Also, thank you to everyone who reviewed!_


	11. Unbound

"We'll see you soon, ok?" whispered Lily softly as she pulled her friend into a tight embrace.

"Soon is not close enough," mumbled Rose into her friend's cloud of red hair, although she was a head taller.

"Anytime when we're not together seems long," pointed out Cherry, who reached up to hug her friend lightly as well.

"True," agreed Lily thoughtfully.

James, Remus and a rather hesitant Sirius turned up just as Cherry drew herself from the embrace.

"We'll see you soon, okay?" said James, hugging his childhood friend with renewed vigour so that Rose almost suffocated.

"Yeah, sure," she replied, avoiding his gaze as she moved to hug Remus.

"Remember, you don't have to do anything you don't want to," he murmured softly.

Rose held back her tears and nodded with a small grateful smile.

Rose stepped towards Sirius, hesitating. Everyone else moved further away to one side to give them more privacy. They stood still, facing each other but looking away. Their friends held their breaths. 'Don't stuff it up,' was murmured in unison by all of them as they watched and waited to see who would react first, and how.

"Be careful, okay?" ventured Sirius eventually.

Rose looked up at him in mild surprise.

"...yeah..."

Another moment of silence passed. Lucius Malfoy appeared with his sidekicks and watched with steely eyes at what his Fiancée would do in this situation. She sensed his cold presence and turned around to meet the cool icy gaze. Involuntarily, she shivered. Sirius, noticing this, frowned.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"...of course... What would make you ask otherwise?"

"It's... nothing. Never mind."

"Oh... well... okay, then."

Lucius moved to board the train, signalling for Rose to do the same when she glanced over her shoulder again. She turned slowly, and took a step forward.

_"Come on, do something!" muttered Lily furiously, grabbing the hand closest to her in her worried state._

A hand caught at Rose's left arm and she turned in surprise.

"Wait! Please. You don't have to leave!" cried out Sirius desperately.

Rose looked at him, startled and unable to speak.

_"Trust Padfoot to leave it until the very last second," commented James with a smile, shaking his head._

Rose stared at him, entranced, for a moment. His long black hair tied back loosely. His kind brown eyes penetrating the wall she had prepared earlier that day to lessen the pain of having to say goodbye. She allowed her gaze to drop to where his hand still held her arm. A million thoughts passed through her head, but there was only one that stood out from the rest.

_I love him and I won't let him die because of me._

She pulled away from his slackening grasp. He stared at her in confusion. Rose tried to look him in the eye, but found that she couldn't bear to.

"It's too late," she said sadly.

A few metres away from them, jaws dropped. Sirius couldn't seem to comprehend what she'd just said.

"...what...?"

"I'm sorry!" she cried out with a sob, running onto the train, just as it was about to depart.

Sirius stood in the same position with the same look of disbelief on his face, long after the train had disappeared over the horizon.

Lily turned to the person who's hand she was holding and grabbed them by the shoulders and shaking them.

"Tell me I did _not_ just see that happen," she said.

"Sorry," replied James bitterly.

They both stared at each other and Lily seemed to finally notice the close proximity between them because she blushed and moved away, lifting her death grip from James's hand.

"Is it just me, or does this remind you of one of those cliché stories gone wrong?" asked Cherry thoughtfully.

"How do you manage to say things like that at times like these?" snapped James.

Cherry shrugged.

"Years of practice?" she suggested.

James growled and look as if he was ready to begin an argument when Remus cut in.

"Break it up. None of us knew this would happen, okay? The important thing right now is to make sure Sirius is alright, and keep letting Rose know we're still behind her," said Remus in a firm tone that demanded respect.

"So… who's going to have the job of checking up on Sirius?" asked Cherry, attempting a happy chirrup.

James glared at her cheeriness. Cherry shut up.

"I'm his best friend, I'll talk to him," said James brusquely , walking over towards Sirius.

Lily watched him go with a pang of sadness. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him, having to deal with so much.

"I'll go too, just as backup," added Remus, following after James.

The girls glanced at each other.

"You want to see what happens?" asked Cherry.

"Not particularly," replied Lily with a sad sigh.

They made their way towards the castle they called their school.

* * *

"Padfoot…" began James, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder, only to have it immediately flung off. 

James looked at his friend in surprise.

"Don't 'Padfoot' me," he hissed.

"Sirius, what James…" tried Remus, but he too was cut off.

"You told me she cared for me. You said she'd listen to me. Well guess what? She's on a train. To Malfoy's mansion!" he yelled.

His friends winced.

"Padfoot, she just…"

"She just what, huh, _Prongs_? She just ran into a departing train to get away from me and live at that Slytherin bastard's home for the holidays? Yeah, I realised!"

There was a hysterical note to his voice that made the other two boys uneasy.

"She didn't want to…" attempted Remus

"Yes she did! She had a choice, didn't she? It was between me and Malfoy. All she had to do was not go and that was it? But you know what? She caught the bloody train!"

"It wasn't like that!" argued James desperately.

"Then what was it like, Prongs? You tell me!"

"She was afraid…"

"Of what? Of having big bad Malfoy looking down on her?"

"Of course not, she…"

"Didn't think I was good enough for her? Thought I was below her and her damn pureblood line?"

"_Damn it Padfoot, listen to yourself! You're not making any bloody sense! When have you known Rose to act like that?_" bellowed Remus and, as always, when the werewolf raised his voice, which was a rare occasion indeed, everyone quieted down and listened to him.

"So? What does it matter if I don't make sense? She's gone, that's all there is to it. She chose Malfoy over me."

"Padfoot…"

"No, James, I don't want to hear it. I've had it with all those damn explanations. It's as simple as this. She had a choice. She chose Malfoy. Well you know what? _I don't fucking care_!"

Sirius stormed his way towards one of the carriages waiting for them. One had already left with Lily and Cherry inside it.

"You know that's not true!" came Remus's fading voice.

He knew Remus was right, but until he had no choice but to admit it to himself, he wasn't about to and spoil his bad mood.

"So what were you saying about him realising it sooner or later?" asked James dully.

"I'd say that it will be a lot later than I had previously expected," replied Remus.

"Really? I didn't think that was possible."

"Yeah well… neither did I until now."

"She should have just not gone."

"James, you know why she did it."

"Still, the Malfoys aren't that powerful…"

"And the Tenebrea's?"

"My parents could deal with them…"

"They're Rose's official guardians, Prongs."

"…I know. I just wish we could help."

"We all do, but right now, the only way we can help is to stay out of it."

"Yeah, I guess so."

* * *

"Well done, love," drawled a cold voice that sent shivers down her back. 

"What do you want, Malfoy?" she spat menacingly, which was unusual.

"Such hatred isn't healthy, my darling."

"Yeah, well, neither is manipulating my family into believing I might actually marry you, honey," she drawled back sarcastically.

"Oh but you would, and you are, aren't you?"

Rose glared icily at him.

"Not a chance, Malfoy."

"Not even to save your precious Sirius Black?"

Rose glared at him. Lucius held her gaze unwaveringly. Rose looked away first. Lucius snorted knowingly, yet still managing to seem so much more superior.

"Why do you want me for a fiancée if you already know I love someone else?" she demanded.

"It makes it all the more fun, my dear," he replied with a smirk.

She blinked disbelievingly at him. His cold, grey eyes, a Malfoy trait, looked back at her with a harsh icy coldness. She forced down a shudder. He seemed to inspect his nails for any traces of dirt. Clenching her fists, she stormed away, down to the very last carriage and slamming the door behind her.

"Hey Snow, Snow!" she snapped into the hand mirror she held, laced with intricate golden carvings.

"Yeah, Star?" answered Lily, slightly surprised, "Using the mirror already? Malfoy really does know how to get to you."

"Shut up," she growled back, "Fae there?"

"Here!" was heard in the background, "Remind me again, why do we have so many damn nicknames?"

"You tell me. You started calling me Snow first," retorted Lily.

"Hello? Mental breakdown happening here!" said Rose impatiently.

"Oh, sorry, Petal. What's up?" asked Lily.

"Malfoy's being an insufferable git, and I've only seen him once on this whole damn train ride!"

"Well, you've only been on that train for ten minutes, tops, flower."

"So?"

"So, you have a whole week and a holiday with him. Don't let him get to you."

"And how do you propose I do that?"

"Try not talking to him. Just glower or ignore him. It usually works," put in Cherry.

Rose stared at her incredulously through the mirror.

"Are we talking about the same Malfoy here?" she demanded sarcastically.

"Oh yeah."

They both looked at Lily.

"Well, I'm afraid I have to go with Fae on this one, Star. There's not much you can do but either ignore him, or act civil and pray he leaves it at that."

"…Well, I suppose it wouldn't kill me to try," said Rose grudgingly, "His wanting to marry me aside. Perhaps I could talk him out of it or something."

Rose waved a hand over the mirror and her friends rippled until it was a normal mirror again. She didn't see her friends exchange highly doubtful glances. Rose always was too willing to give people a second chance, Malfoy or not.

"Miss Tenebrae?" addressed a small squeak.

Rose looked down to face a house elf. She stared at it, momentarily wondering why there was a house elf aboard a train.

"Yes?"

"Master Malfoy wishes for your attendance for lunch, Miss," it squeaked as if fearing her answer.

She sighed and drifted into her own fantasy for a few seconds before answering.

"Well, if I must, I must," she finally announced with another sigh, following the house elf.

* * *

Both Lily and Cherry were surprised to see Sirius storm into the common room and up to the boys' dormitory alone. James and Remus arrived a few meters behind him. They shrugged to show that they'd done what they could. Lily and Cherry exchanged looks. 

"You want us to try and talk to him?" suggested Lily.

James slumped onto the couch beside them. Remus smiled and shrugged again.

"To be honest, Lily, I'm not sure he wants to listen to anyone at the moment," said Remus.

"Well then we'll make it so he has to listen!" growled Cherry, already beginning to warm up for the fight ahead.

"Cherry!" scolded Lily, and Cherry automatically fell into submission.

"You have got to teach me how to do that," commented James.

"Do what?" asked Lily, confused.

"Get this carnivorous flower to listen to you," he replied.

Cherry punched him on the arm; not hard enough to cause any serious damage, but he felt it all right.

"You deserved that," sniffed Lily.

"Guess I did, didn't I?" he said, grinning.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"I'll go talk to him if you want," put in Cherry, "But I doubt he'd listen to me."

"James? Talk to him about what?" asked Lily blankly.

"No, Sirius!" replied Cherry impatiently.

For someone so smart, Lily had the habit of losing track of a conversation at times.

"He's closer to you than me," murmured Lily thoughtfully.

"Remus and Potter are closer to him than me. In the end, that didn't really count. I mean, you the level headed one and we all listen to you… minus a few occasions," added Cherry quickly after glancing at James.

"Well… I'll give it my best and if that doesn't work, you can try," bargained Lily.

Cherry nodded and Lily headed upstairs, towards Sirius.

Remus fell back onto the couch next to Cherry, so that she was in between both guys.

"Life sucks, doesn't it?" she commented wryly.

"Yep," chorused the dry replies.

"So why the hell do we bother?"

"Because there are times when it's worth living, and those times are what count the most."

Remus and Cherry stared at James.

"… Did James Henry Potter just say something mildly philosophical?" asked Cherry.

"We'd better see if the sky's still there," said Remus.

"And not purple," added Cherry.

"And not pink with yellow polka dots."

"And not made of paint."

"And not growing grass."

"And the sun's still shining."

"And the clouds aren't made of cotton candy."

"And it's not raining rice balls."

"And not… hang on. Rice balls?"

"Don't ask," muttered Remus.

James looked at them, amusement glittering in his eyes.

"Potter, wipe that grin off your face," said Cherry menacingly, but not angrily.

In fact, she was smiling. James feigned pain and heartbreak.

"Ying, you're breaking my heart! How come you call everyone else by their first names and not me?"

She shrugged, smiling nonchalantly.

"Oh, I don't know… You just seem more of a Potter than a James, you know? And they don't call me Ying."

"Right then, Cherry it is."

"Right then, Potter it is."

"Hey!"

Remus and Cherry laughed.

"Okay, okay. James it is, then," she said smiling.

However, smiles and laughter faded as their eyes met the staircase towards the boys' dormitory. Cherry sighed.

"When will it all end?" she wondered aloud.

"Not for a _very_ long time," replied James sourly.

"And I'm afraid I'd have to agree," added Remus with a small sigh of his own and a shake of his head.

* * *

_I don't like this chapter much… but it was necessary…_

_There'll (hopefully) be a bit more of Lily's past unfurling in the next chapter, along with a great escape and a princess rescued from a tall tower in the one after that, but I'm not giving anything more away…_

_Well, please read and review and I'd love to hear any suggestions you might have for me to improve my story._

_Thanks again, and ciao!_


	12. Captured past

Dinner was silent. The sound of cutlery clinking against the china plates were drowned out by the soft and steady rhythm of the train moving along its tracks. Dessert was placed before them.

Rose cleared her throat lightly.

"So," she began grudgingly, hesitantly.

Lucius looked up to meet her eyes. She stared at the cold unfeeling grey eyes for a moment, then looked away. Despite her family problems, she'd never lacked love and this was something she couldn't comprehend, nor bear. This was the first time she'd ever seen such lack of emotion in a person. It was as if he was made only of darkness. His inner core did not exist. And yet, his name meant light.

"How is your mother?" she asked politely.

"Dead."

The reply was toneless and blank. Hollow. There was no depth to his answer. It was almost as if he didn't care.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"She died a long time ago. I have forgotten her."

This made Rose look up in shock. How could you forget about your mother? The one who raised you, loved you, and cared for you? Rose knew that, if she had lost her's, she would have died, mentally if not physically, years ago.

"Oh," was all she could say. What else was there to say to such a statement?

The silence continued. Lucius was calmly scooping small spoonfuls of ice cream. What kind, exactly, Rose had a feeling she did not wish to know. Her own was strawberry.

"What's your home like? I do imagine it would be… stately," she said, attempting to choose the right words in such a conversation.

Lucius seemed to pause thoughtfully for a moment. He then picked up his spoon and continued to eat.

"Malfoy Manor is indeed exquisite. It has been in my family for centuries and will be, I imagine, for many more years to come."

Rose did not overlook that he had evaded the word 'home'. After all, home is where the heart is. How could you call a marble mansion without any character, glorious as it may be, home? Or perhaps is was the wrong character and not one suitable for a warm and loving childhood, like her own. Or maybe he just lacked a heart.

"It sounds lovely," she managed after struggling inwardly with herself, "Would you happen to know when I am to meet with my parents?"

She didn't care to see her _parents_, but she would give anything to see her mother again. She missed her so much. Also, she imagined living in a place such as Malfoy Manor would require strength and courage, something only her mother could possibly provide her with. Or Sirius, but that was in the past now.

_I'm doing this for him._

"I expect they will be meeting us at the station, as is the tradition," he replied in a half drawl.

Rose mentally winced. What childhood horrors had this person suffered through to have become like this? Did his father force the coldness into him, or was it genetic? Was he tortured as a child, or did he just happen to enjoy watching such acts of inhumanity? Questions whirled around in her mind making her dizzy. Excusing herself, she left the carriage.

She did not look back to witness one of the very few humane acts that Lucius would ever show in his entire life. As she closed the door behind her, Lucius's shoulders dropped. The grey steel cage he had created to lock away emotion forever, opened. She had found the key. Without realising it, she had presented to him the key that he could not rid himself of. His grey eyes seemed heavy with the sudden expression of anything but anger and cruelty. Defeated, he allowed himself to close his eyes and remember.

Flashback

"Father, no!" wailed a very child-like, very emotional voice.

"Now Lucius. This is one of the rules you must be taught. Remember this well, my child. All women are nothing. They are there merely to serve you. One who does not obey, does not deem the right to exist. Do you understand me?"

"Father, please, no more," he begged through his sobbing as he choked on his tears.

"Do you understand me, Lucius?" repeated Lucifer, roaring with unleased rage now.

"Mama…" he cried softly.

The woman who lay sprawled on the lush green carpet floor moved her head ever so slightly. Her beautiful blue silk robes were now torn at some areas, stretched in others. Her blonde hair, naturally streaked with pinkish highlights, had fallen from the neat pile of plaits and patterns she usually wore. It seemed more red now, than pink. It was a tangle of messy locks mixed with tears, saliva and blood. It was obvious that even that slightest movement caused her pain.

Her face was shadowed, and yet he could still make out the large bruise on the upper left cheek, connecting with the one by her eye. A red hand mark was apparent on the right side of her face, the right corner of her mouth trickling slowly with blood. There was a gash on her forehead that even her long fringe couldn't hide. The little boy stared in horror and fear. Tears still spilled from his eyes. What had happened to his mother? The soft words from her pretty pale pink lips never to be uttered again. Those beautiful blue eyes that had once danced with happiness, now almost lifeless and heavily pained. He almost didn't recognise her.

Then, she smiled. That same quirky smile they shared, just between them. That special smile which helped him through each day. The smile that made everything okay. Even underneath all the garish scars and bruising, it was that same smile. The one that he'd never forget.

"Stupid bitch!" snared Lucifer, sending another curse at his wife.

Another heart piercing scream erupted from her lungs and she shrieked and shrieked with unbelievable pain.

"NO!" yelled the boy, trying to run to his mother, but it was impossible. His feet were glued to the floor. He looked to see his father staring at him in disdain.

"I knew I'd let you spend too much time with this wench! Never allow yourself to become attached to women, regardless of who they are! They exist to obey us! They are weak and worthless! Listen and learn my words well now. You shall thank me when you're older!"

Again, the boy couldn't help but wonder why no one ran into the room, as they did in his dreams as his father sent a last spell at the woman that lay crumpled and defeated, on the floor. Why didn't someone help him? Why hadn't his mother hadn't risen up and stood, radiant as ever, preparing to carry him away. Away to somewhere they could truly call his home. His fantasies and years of dreams shattered then and there. Reality was, no one could hear his mother's cries. No one could hear his grief. No one realised his father was a deranged maniac who deserved to be sent into Azkaban. No one.

His father turned to him, a crazy glint in his eyes.

"Do you understand, Lucius, what must be done to keep the family in order? Do you understand that you must show these creatures who dominates? You must show them their position below you. Far below you. You must show them your power. Do you understand?"

He stared up at his father. He could feel his seven year old self crying in fear, calling out.

_No! No, I don't understand! All I understand is that you killed my mother!_

The voice that answered was alien to him. He could not define it, nor could he place it as his own voice.

"Yes, father."

End flashback

* * *

There was a knock at a door. He ignored it. He didn't feel like seeing anyone. The guilt he'd felt saying all he did was beginning to come back at him. He wasn't prepared to defend himself for the moment. 

"Go away," was his muffled reply.

The door opened anyway. He groaned and rolled over, expecting to see James or Remus standing in the doorway. Who he did see, completely took him by surprise.

"Lily…?"

She'd ducked in her head and plastered a wavering smile on her face.

"Yeah, it's me. Can I come in?"

Sirius stared helplessly at her.

"Would you go away if I told you to?"

She seemed to consider this.

"Maybe."

He stared blankly at her.

"Well, I suppose not," she admitted with a small laugh.

He relaxed slightly and gestured for her to step inside.

"So how are you?" she asked kindly.

Sirius gave a sarcastic strangled cry. Lily could hear the pain it held.

"How do you think?" he asked bitterly.

"Not well," she remarked.

"Oh, you don't say!"

"And remorseful."

He didn't have a cynical remark for this comment. He looked away.

"No I don't," he mumbled.

"Yes you do."

He gazed up defiantly at her, only to wilt away when he saw the steady look in her eyes.

"I know what it feels like," she murmured softly, sitting beside him on his bed.

"Yeah? How'd you manage that?"

"Well…"

Flashback

"Go away," she muttered, head down in her lap.

"Lily, please," she begged helplessly, "I didn't mean…"

"You didn't mean it! I know! You didn't think this would happen! I know! You didn't realise he could possibly be like that! I know! I've heard all of it! But guess what? It doesn't change what happened!" she screeched at the top of her lungs, sniffling and crying.

Petunia attempted to edge closer to her and put a hand on her shoulder, but she moved away.

"Don't touch me," she hissed.

"Lily," she tried, pleadingly.

"I wish I never knew you!" yelled Lily, "I wish I didn't have you for a sister! I wish we were never reunited! I wish that you would leave me alone, Petunia!"

Petunia stiffened, feeling tears begin to arise and threaten to fall. It wasn't the words so much as Lily had used her full name, that had gotten to her. She was no longer 'Pet' or 'Tuni'. Just Petunia. But she wouldn't let them.

"Well if that's the way you feel, then I'll leave," she snapped stiffly, storming out of the room and slamming the door.

End Flashback

"So what happened?" asked Sirius, once again finding it within him to regret his harsh words towards yet another girl.

Lily shrugged her reply.

"Ever since… Funnily enough, I can't actually pinpoint the day, but… We had begun to drift apart even before then. I guess this was the last straw. My learning that I was a witch separated us once and for all, I suppose. I know Petunia felt that way as well."

Sirius opened his mouth, but Lily interrupted him.

"I know it's not exactly the same as your situation, but I felt horrible for days afterwards. I still do, because I know that, no matter what I say or do, I'll never be able to fix our relationship. I know that we'll always be this separated, no matter how hard I try, but your situation isn't like that, Sirius. You can change it. You can still get her back, if you want her."

"I'm sorry," he said, startling Lily.

"Sorry? For what?"

"Jumping to conclusions."

"Oh that. Don't worry. We're humans. We do that all the time."

"I don't know."

"Don't know what?"

"How I feel."

"What do you mean?"

"I just… don't know. I'm not sure whether I'm supposed to be angry or sorry or anything. I just don't know."

"Well the important thing is this. Do you… love… Rose?"

"… Yes…"

"Are you certain?"

"Yes."

"Then that's all that matters. If you love her, then love will find a way. All you have to do is focus on it. Ignore all your other emotions. Put them aside. This is what matters, okay?"

"Yeah, I guess…"

"Well, I'm here if you need me, okay?" she said warmly.

"Yeah, thanks Lily."

"Don't thank me yet. You still have to rescue Rosie from the evil Malfoy castle, remember?" she said, half teasingly.

Sirius gave a slight smile as well.

As she was about to leave, however, Sirius called out to her. She turned in surprise.

"Was there something you wanted?"

"I was just wondering… what happened for you and your sister to have that fight?"

For a moment, the smile slid off Lily's face. She turned away.

"Nothing of importance," she replied in what would have been a careless voice, if it hadn't seemed so weighed down.

She swept away, closing the door gently behind her.

* * *

As Lily descended the staircase, everyone looked up. They didn't realise they were holding their breath until Lily smiled to show everything had gone well. 

"At least I didn't have to take a turn. I would have just beat him up and told him to stop feeling sorry for himself," commented Cherry with a wry smile.

"See? That's your problem," interjected James, "You're always so violent. If you weren't you'd probably have a better chance at getting a boyfriend…"

Without a word, Cherry walked calmly into the girls' dormitory.

"… Was I too harsh?" asked James.

"Nope, she's just out to prove you wrong," came Lily's cool reply.

As Lily had predicted, Cherry came back and threw a surprisingly large amount of love letters onto James's lap.

"And these are just yesterdays," added Lily, rather unhelpfully.

"I'm going to go check up on Sirius," said Remus automatically.

The other three stared at him strangely as he ascended the stairs.

"Was it something I said?" asked Lily.

* * *

As Lucius had said, their parents were waiting for them at the station. It pained Rose to see her mother standing so calmly next to her father. Only she could see the anxiety within her eyes and the simple gestures. Her hands were continuously doing something, whether it be playing with her hair or wringing her hand embroidered handkerchief. Her foot tapped nervously on the floor, although it remained hidden under her dress. Only a small shadow confirmed Rose's suspicions. 

"Father," she said, curtseying before him.

She could feel Lucifer's eyes on her.

They were just as emotionless as his son's. _Like father like son_, she couldn't help but think.

Her own father's eyes were mercilessly searching her greeting for a flaw. It seemed he was satisfied, or perhaps he just didn't wish to scold her in front of the Malfoys.

"Rosalie, meet Mr Lucifer Malfoy."

It was a demand, not an introduction.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr Malfoy. Lucius has spoken much of your accomplishments," she said politely.

It was a lie and all Lucius could to do keep from snorting in indignantly. He spoke little of his father, nothing if possible, and even then it was never to compliment him. Lucifer glanced at his son, who stared back blankly.

"Is that so? Well I'm sure we shall learn much more about each other after your stay…" he said, a cold smile creeping up onto his face.

She returned a weak smile, glancing suddenly at Lucius, praying he knew what that had meant. If he did, he didn't seem to have any intentions of explaining to her. Excusing herself when her father and Lucius's began to talk, she moved towards her mother, only just managing to prevent herself from breaking into a run.

"Mother!" she whispered fiercely, hugging her mother's frail body tightly.

"Rose, be careful," she muttered in her daughter's ear, "The Malfoys… Your father… Something isn't right."

She practically pushed her away when she saw her husband watching them out of the corner of his eye.

"Run when you can," were the last words her mother gave her.

"Dear, please meet us at home," said a steely voice.

Rose felt, rather than saw, her mother's timid nod as she vanished into the thin air. Once upon a time, her mother had been an extremely accomplished student at Hogwarts. Now, her talents were wasted.

Unbidden, Rose walked towards her father and placed her hand on what she assumed to be a portkey. It was a small pocket watch of silver with a snake engraved upon it.

* * *

_Pathetic attempt? I couldn't agree more. I've post poned the Sirius/Rose thing ((he he, tryput together the pieces before I put up next chapter...)) because I thought it would be too difficult to follow if I kept jumping days and all..._

_Well, anyone going to take a guess at how Rose will be "saved"? Think Rapunzel without the long braid, although I might put that in... P_


	13. Shattered trust

"How's it been?" asked Minna, sitting down beside Lily.

"Less infuriating than we first thought," she remarked absently.

Cherry kicked under the table.

"Black," she muttered almost incoherently.

Lily shut up and motioned for Minna to stay silent as well, not that she needed to. Most younger girls were rendered silent by the Marauders' presence and Minna, despite her differences, was the same in this aspect.

"Hey Snuffles, what's up?" greeted Lily in an unusually cheery manner, earning her another kick.

She flinched slightly, glaring at Cherry. Sirius smiled wearily, sitting further away from them. Lily returned to explaining Rose's situation with Minna and Cherry returned to eating her scrambled eggs.

"… but nothing seems to be happening to her. In fact, she still believes that she can get through to Malfoy!"

Minna gaped at Lily in an obvious 'You have got to be kidding me,' way.

"Well, you never know," began Cherry slowly.

Minna and Lily turned to watch her. Cherry slowly put down her tea and took on a thoughtful expression.

"I suppose… he could change…"

"Cherry? This is Malfoy we're talking about," interrupted Lily bluntly.

"That's what you said for the Marauders," pointed out Cherry, "And give me a few minutes to finish what I'm trying to say, here."

Lily turned around at tentatively to show she was listening. Minna propped her head in her hands, elbows on the table, a curious expression on her face.

"As I was saying, he could change. However, even if he could, it would take a while for that change to happen. I don't think Rose has enough time. It's too calm. Something should have happened by now. I don't believe Malfoy would keep us from Rose's parents without good reason."

"… So what are you saying? That Malfoy's parents told him not to say anything so he could marry her to gain wealth?" asked Lily doubtfully.

"Maybe not even that," replied Cherry, her eyes darkening, "The Malfoy's would have the Tenebrae's as their allies even without such an arrangement. Something is up."

"But what?"

"I don't know. I just… I can't tell. There's little time before I can figure it out, but…" she hesitated.

"What?"

"… Lily, have you heard about Pure-blooded rituals?"

"You mean Ancient magic?"

"What's that?" asked Minna, confused.

"Ancient magic is what its name suggests. Old magic, but very powerful. It runs deeply through the history of wizardry."

"So what's this Pure-blood ritual thing?"

"It's a sort of spell, I suppose, but its casting is very difficult and requires… Cherry, you're joking, right? You can't be serious. I mean, they wouldn't. Pure-blood rituals were outlawed centuries ago…"

"What is it?" demanded Minna.

"It's a ritual which requires a magic circle," replied Cherry calmly.

"… So? What's so scary about that?"

"These circles are created by killing an innocent and using their blood to draw the outlines of the intricate circle. It is said that, the better the blood, the more power you'll gain," she explained simply.

"But… Why would they… Cherry, it's not logical… It's not plausible… It can't… They can't…" stammered Lily, attempting to find the right words for such a sentence.

"They can and they will, if that is what is required, Lily. You know that."

"It wouldn't make any sense… They're both powerful families already. Why would they need such power?"

Cherry raised an eyebrow. Picking up a copy of the newspaper, she threw it towards Lily, where it landed neatly on the table before her.

_The Dark Lord Is Rising._

Lily scanned through the contents of the article, frowning. As she read on, her face paled rapidly, the colour diminishing from her previously joyous expression. Her calm emerald eyes were ablaze with worry and she appeared past the stages of being distraught.

"So he's the one…"

"Who's been killing Muggles? Yeah."

"But… How can one man have such an impact…?"

"Lily, you know that's like asking how the Marauders are able to make the world worship them."

"We don't worship them."

"Why do you think so many pure-blooded witches and wizards died?"

"…"

"But what about Professor Dumbledore? We're safe, right? I mean no one would challenge him… or get into Hogwarts… right?" asked Minna, slightly overwhelmed.

Cherry frowned into the remnants of her scrambled eggs.

"It's said he is very powerful… and he's found many allies… It's said he once came to Hogwarts, also. I believe that, if he wished it, he could get into Hogwarts, but even if he couldn't…" Cherry frowned further, "There are other ways of getting through to people."

"There's a worse fate than death?"

"Minna, if you had a choice, would you prefer to be killed in exchange for your family, or vice versa?"

"… I… don't know…"

"Could you live with yourself, knowing that you had a chance to save your family, but didn't, because you were too afraid of death?"

"… I guess not…"

"So let me ask you this. Are there worse fates than death?"

"Yes."

"There you go."

"Still… Why Rose? Why not… I don't know, Malfoy or something?"

"Malfoy? He's male, Lily. He's obviously expected to become the heir… That is, assuming this guy intends to die one day. Immortality seems to be his goal, however. And Rose… Let's face it. She's from one of the strongest pureblood wizarding lines that exist. She's also the soul heir to the Tenebrae family fortune of wealth and power. This on top of being pure English and the most naïve and innocent-like girl you'll ever find, who would be a better candidate?"

"She's not that naïve."

"Lily, she thinks she'll be able to convince Malfoy to change."

"She's been through really tough times…"

"I think they mean untainted as in Virgin Mary, not innocent to… certain incidents. Besides, Malfoy wouldn't realise, or care, anyhow…"

"What happened to your 'Everyone can change if they wish it,' attitude?"

"He doesn't wish to change."

"I see. Point taken."

Minna started for class, understanding it would be best if she departed. Lily and Cherry returned the gesture with grateful smiles.

"Do you think we should tell the Marauders or Rose?"

"… Rose? No. Just pray we're wrong. Sirius is still not ready to handle such information, so it's best we don't tell him when we're not even sure we're right. James and Remus… If James knew, he'd know to look out for his best friend, and Remus would keep them from doing anything rash, so…"

"James and Remus it is, then… but you're telling James. I don't feel like taking in his idiotic ways at the moment. Besides, you're better at handling the unpredictable."

Cherry shrugged her passive reply.

* * *

"Hey Remus," called out Lily, obviously struggling with herself. 

"Don't bother, Lily. Ying Fa told James, who's told me already."

"… Oh…"

"Come on, we haven't got much time," he said, dragging her towards the Gryffindor common room.

"Where are we going?"

"Gryffindor common room."

"Well I can see that. What's the rush?"

"Cherry arranged a meeting there. We're going to talk some sense into Rose, apparently. How we're going to do that when she knows full well that the Malfoys are obviously reading our letters, I don't know."

"… You'll find out. Why didn't she tell me about this before?"

"Because she only suggested it after James practically ran out the window."

"Why would he want to run out of a window over 12 feet from the ground?"

"Quickest route to Rose?"

"In that case, I can't decide. Is he that loyal, or just that retarded?"

The portrait opened as Remus rushed the password and stepped in.

"I'd say both," came a calm voice from the couch.

"Shut up, Cherry," growled another, seated opposite of her.

Cherry chose to ignore James, who was currently in an extremely grumpy mood.

Lily sat down next to Cherry, but Remus stayed standing.

"Why aren't you sitting?" asked Lily, confused.

Remus raised an eyebrow as if to say 'Are you joking?'.

"With _him_? In his current mood? I don't have a death wish, Lily."

Cherry shrugged, and Lily glared at James.

"What? What did I do?" he asked, sounding partly depressed, partly anxious.

Silence enveloped the room.

"So where is everyone?" asked Remus.

"Classes have been stopped for the day because Professor Binns somehow managed to get lost in the piping around the school and now all the teachers are searching for him, so Professor Dumbledore let everyone go to Hogsmead. Those below third year are currently in the hall having fun trying to pin tails to a weird looking pig thing," replied Cherry casually.

"So how are we going to do this?" asked Lily.

"I still say we tell her straight out or blow up Malfoy Manor," muttered James.

"How do you think Rose will react to that? She'll completely blow up, lecturing you about giving people chances. Also, it would push her further to Malfoy's side," reciprocated Cherry flatly.

"So what do _you_ think we should do, almighty Ying?" snapped James angrily.

"I think _you_ should calm down so we can think up a _rational_ plan," she replied, not at all affected by James's sudden attitude.

"Will you please stop taking out your temper on Cherry! She's done nothing wrong!" snapped Lily.

James gazed up at Lily without his usual arrogant smile. His expression was one of complete exhaustion and helplessness. It made him look older, more mature. Was this really the timid child he'd once helped out as an infant?

Lily looked mildly astonished at the turn of events. There was something… something there. She couldn't place it. It made her lose her edginess, however, to see him like this. It would have hurt anyone. James was just the kind of person who could do that to you.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, looking away.

"No, I am. I had no right to snap. Sorry, Cherry."

"Don't fret about it, James. We're all here to help Rose, remember?" she said, smiling warmly.

James smiled back, as did Lily, but they didn't have the heart to cover up the sadness they felt.

"We could question her about certain things and hopes she pieces them together," suggested Remus.

"Yeah, that might work… but knowing Rose…" murmured Cherry, obviously contemplating such an idea.

"I suppose it would take her a while to figure it out, but it's our only chance," countered Remus.

"I know," said Cherry, sighing.

"We could always ask Sirius for help," put in James.

"What? And have him kill us all for not telling him sooner? No thanks," said Lily, "Besides, what do you think he'd do? He'd run all the way to Malfoy Manor, break down the gates with his bare hands, and kill Malfoy."

"She has a point," put in Remus mildly.

"Well what else can we do?" asked James, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Please don't do that," commented Lily lightly.

"Do what?"

"Run your hand through your hair."

James's hand dropped to his side.

"Right… So Remus's idea will have to do for now."

"Still, how do we get in contact with her? We couldn't possibly mail it to her…" started Remus.

He and James gaped at the hand mirror Cherry pulled out from Lily's robes.

"Cherry! How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?" demanded Lily.

"Sorry. Habit," she replied, putting the mirror onto the table.

"I thought only Sirius and I had those," said James, gaping in amazement, pulling a mirror out of his own pocket.

"Then think again," retorted Lily, rolling her eyes.

* * *

"May I please be excused?" asked Rose politely. 

Lucifer nodded to her requested. She didn't noticed his eyes following her as she walked out of the dining room.

"Hey guys," she said cheerily into her mirror once she got to her room.

"Hey Rosie," greeted Lily.

Rose's happy nature faltered for a moment. Lily's attitude seemed hesitant.

"Hey Rose," said a masculine voice from behind her.

"James. What are you doing here?" asked Rose, surprised.

Not only was she amazed that Lily and James were actually in the same room, despite the recent turn of events, she was surprised Lily would trust him enough to show him their secret. At least, one of their secrets.

"Well, I wanted to send you a letter, but Malfoy's probably screening your letters, so…"

Rose blinked and stared at her friends for a moment. Then she laughed.

"Why on earth would he do something like that?"

"Oh I don't know, Rose, but you were the one that came up with the concept when you left here," joined in Cherry calmly.

"Cherry," she said, startled, "You're here too?"

Cherry raised an eyebrow.

"Where else would I be?"

"Oh… right…"

Rose shifted uneasily in her seat. Lucius had told her much more about Cherry's family history than she had herself, and it wasn't very… civilised, to say the least. Cherry seemed to sense the change in her friend, and gave the mirror back to Lily.

"Well I'm going. Bye Rosalie," she said, and Rose heard her footsteps as she walked away.

Rose couldn't help it. She sighed in relief. Lily took this in and looked sharply at her friend.

"What was that?" she asked, frowning.

"What was what?" returned Rose, blushing slightly.

"Why did you just sigh when Cherry walked away?"

"… I didn't…"

"Don't lie to me, Rose. Cherry wouldn't call you by your full name for nothing."

Rose sighed, and told her what Lucius had told her.

"They're lies," said James brusquely.

"You don't know that," argued Rose.

"How do you know that they aren't?" asked Lily in an obviously strained voice.

"Well it's a reasonable idea, isn't it?" she replied in a logical tone.

"Oh? And how do you figure that?" asked Lily dryly.

"Well I mean, she's always been so hidden about her past, and about so much other stuff. Really, half the time you can't even expect her to be honest with you…" ranted Rose.

She noticed both Lily and James staring at her in disbelief.

"What? All she ever does is make people feel bad. And I mean, what's with the attitude all the time? She never gives anyone a second chance, or listen to their side of the story, either. Not only that, she's from a family that still uses the ancient ways!" she insisted.

At this, Lily froze and stared into the mirror with disbelief clearly written all over her face.

"Rose. Take a deep breath. When has she ever _not_ been there for you? Even when you chose to side with Sirius, she still respected your wishes."

Lily got up, then paused adding, "Oh yeah. Has Malfoy brainwashed you so much that you've even forgotten this? She doesn't have a family anymore. They were killed by followers of the dark lord. And guess what? Malfoy's family just happens to adore this guy," she spat, throwing the mirror to James.

"Lily!" cried out Rose in despair.

She took one look at James's ashen expression and her eyes grew wide.

"James! You have to believe me! You've got to save Lily!"

"From what?" he asked harshly.

Rose ignored his attitude, putting it down to his being around Cherry too much.

"Listen to me! Lily's in danger! Malfoy's told me all about Cherry's family! They have powers, James! Powers to control the mind! Don't let her control you too!"

James blinked blankly at her. How could she turn against one of her best friends like this? How could she…

"And how do you know all this?"

"Lucius told me," she said defensively.

"And since when have you listened to Malfoy, let alone called him by his first name?"

"Since I got to know him better. He's a great guy, James. I don't believe that we didn't see it in him before."

"That's funny. You were talking about killing him with your bare hands before you left," he remarked.

"That was before."

"Before what? Before you turned your back on your friends?"

"James! No! Don't let her get to you like this! You can fight it! I'm not turning my back on my friends, she's just making you believe this stuff," she cried out desperately.

"Here, let me talk to her," came a voice Rose had trouble placing.

"Hey Rose," said Remus flatly.

Remus. Of course! How could she have forgotten?

"Remus! You have to listen…"

"No, Rose. You're the one who has to listen. It's only been a few days and you're already talking like a stranger."

"Oh Remus, not you too…"

"Rose, tell me this. If Cherry's got all these 'powers' you say she does, why hasn't she affected you?"

"… I don't know. Lucius says that it's because she thought my mind was weak and that she didn't need me under her control. He also said he got to me just in time, or he mightn't have been able to save me…"

"Rose, just listen to yourself. What's happened to you? Do you know what happened when you left? Do you?"

Rose remained silent. Remus's voice was controlled, but it was plain to see that he was past the stage of being angry. Furious didn't even begin to explain the werewolf's current rage.

"She locked herself in one of the towers and cried the whole night for you when you first left."

She stared at him in slight surprise.

"You know what happened the next night? She was on her broom all night dodging bludgers. When one hit her, she just got up again. Know what she was muttering the whole time? 'I have to be strong. I have to be strong and help her escape.' Who do you think she was talking about?"

Rose opened her mouth, seemed to think better of it, and shut it again.

"How about the third night? She was doing laps. In the lake. In this freezing weather, damn it, and she was torturing herself, just because she felt she couldn't help one of her best friends!"

Tears appeared in Rose's eyes.

"No…" she whispered fiercely to herself.

"Yes, Rose! And how about last night? _She was out there 'training' with the Whomping Willow, damn it!_ Whenever she couldn't dodge the branch or jump over it in time, she'd be thrown meters into the air. Do you know what she did every time she failed? She cried even more fucking tears for you! She beat herself up because she knew she couldn't protect you! I saw her fixing her own wounds hurriedly at 3 in the fucking morning, and here you are, saying she's this heartless bitch who doesn't deserve to live!"

"No, you're wrong! How would you know, anyway? She probably told you all this just to make you feel sorry for her!" she yelled back, her grip on the mirror tightening.

"I know she didn't tell me just to make me feel sorry for her because she didn't tell me! I saw it with my own eyes! And you know what? I was powerless to help her because I knew that if she stopped, she'd break. I knew she wouldn't be able to survive! This was her way of expressing her helplessness while you were out having tea with Malfoy and listening to the web of lies he spun around you!" he hissed at her.

Rose was still shaking her head, unwilling to listen or believe what she'd just heard. The mirror was tossed to the side, and she met James's eyes in it.

"You know what we were supposed to do today, Rose? We were supposed to convince you that something was wrong at Malfoy Manor. We were supposed to tell you how hurt Sirius was."

Rose froze at his name.

"Sirius?" she echoed timidly.

"Yeah. Remember him? The one who put his heart on the line for you, only to have you run it down with a steam engine? Everyone here's worried for you and scared for your safety. But you know what? While that was happening, you were being turned against your friends."

"I was not!" she insisted weakly.

"It doesn't matter now. Have fun while you can. You obviously won't listen to us anymore."

Then the mirror image dissolved and she saw her own reflection. Her eyes were puffy and her nose was red. Who could ever love someone like her? And what had happened to her friends? They'd all turned against her.

"They don't care about me. They just want me to feel bad because of… him. They're all lying to hurt me. They think I depend on them, and only them. Well I'll show them."

Glass shattered as the mirror hit the wall. The glittering handle of the mirror faded and the gems dimmed. The shards of glass lay there, showing distorted reflections of the intricately engraved ceiling.

* * *

"Cherry?" began Remus, stepping tentatively towards the figure by the lake. 

"Hey," she said softly.

Her cheeks were streaked with tears that didn't seem like they were going to stop.

"May I sit?"

"Sure."

Remus took a seat next to her and watched her out of the corner of his eye.

"What are you staring at?" he asked.

Cherry shrugged.

"Anything. The scenery here is beautiful. The stars shine each with their own special light against the midnight blue sky. The forest seems so wild and untamed; the shadows make it magical. The lake glitters under the moonlight and the castle seems so magnificent under the little light that remains in the sky."

"It does, doesn't it?" he mused.

A moment of silence followed as they listened to the flowing river, the rustle of leaves as the wind blew through the trees… Cherry shivered. Remus handed her his cloak.

"Do you ever feel as if the whole world is falling on you and suffocating you?" she asked, taking Remus by surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you ever feel like one day, the fallen angels will come for you because of something you've done?"

"Ying Fa…"

"Do you ever feel like the whole world's against you? Like all the injustice has been placed upon your shoulders, even though the mere thought is ridiculous?"

This one he could answer.

"Yes. And it's okay to feel that way."

"Why?"

"What do you mean 'why'?"

"Why is it okay to feel that way? Why should we feel such emotions when we know that it's not true? Isn't that just as bad as purposely feeding off other people's sympathy?"

"Who said it was bad to feed off other people's sympathy? Some people can't help but want attention, and that's their way of receiving it. That doesn't make them bad people. And it's okay to feel… over exaggerated, emotion because we never asked for this to happen. I never asked to be bitten by a werewolf. You never asked to be born part fae. Some things we just can't control."

"…"

"It doesn't seem fair, does it? As far as I know, you trust few people. It must hurt to have one of your best friends think so badly of you," he said gently.

Cherry attempted to restrain her tears. She wiped them away furiously, but they wouldn't leave her alone. She nodded stiffly in reply to his comments.

"You heard everything she said, didn't you?"

Another quick nod.

"It's okay. You still have us. You know that, right?"

She knew which 'us' he meant. She nodded, but this time her head stayed down. Her hair was in disarray and she looked so fragile, sitting in her sports pants and singlet top with his large cloak over her shoulders, hugging her knees towards her chest.

Then, surprising both Remus and herself, she buried her head in his chest and started sobbing quietly.

"It's not fair," she whispered over and over again.

Remus pulled her closer and embraced her until she fell asleep in his arms. His heart felt heavy as he looked at her troubled expression.

"This will all go away eventually, I promise," he said, untangling her hair from the band she'd used and stroking her silken locks tenderly.

* * *

_Me? Evil? Of course I'm evil. When Cherry wakes up, she'll be her old self again._

_What will happen to Rose now that she has lost faith in all her friends?_

_What will happen to Sirius when he finds out about the Ancient magic and his friends' suspicion?_

_When will James admit his past to Lily?_

_What will her reaction be when she finds out?_

_Will the Marauders piece the little information they have on Lily's past together, or will it remain a mystery forever?_

_And suggestions as to how I'm going to do all this would be greatly appreciated. Oh yeah, Happy Easter everyone!_


	14. Escape

Lily awoke to find Cherry's bed empty. It hadn't been slept in the night before. Again. What was she doing this time? Sighing, she looked out the window, scanning the grounds. It seemed so pretty. Sure pure. Such an illusion she could almost believe. At least, might have been able to a few days ago. Now it was much too perfect.

"James! What are you doing up so early?" she asked, startled to see the same messy brown haired boy she'd known all these years.

And yet, at the same time, she didn't know him at all. They stood, both perched on the stairs that lead to the Gryffindor common room.

James watched her carefully, slowly putting a finger to his lips and looking away. She followed his gaze and didn't know whether to scream, squeal, cry or laugh. She never thought she'd see the day, and judging James's look, he hadn't, either.

* * *

"Mmm?" uttered Cherry as she began to stir. 

She didn't feel as if she were in her bed and couldn't quite place her predicament, yet didn't seem to want to open her eyes. As she moved around slightly, she realised with some bewilderment that she was leaning against someone. She forced open her eyes to see Remus, who still slept soundly; his arms around her waist.

She wanted to scream, yet at the same time, couldn't bare to. He seemed too much at peace. Besides, it was comforting to be in someone's arms. To feel her independence slip away…

She blinked and shook her head. What was wrong with her these days? She was becoming too emotional. She blinked again when he shifted slightly so that he faced her. She couldn't help but look. So sweet, so gentle… Who would have thought that he could turn into such a ferocious creature every full moon? She brushed away his hair lightly and smiled softly.

Still, she had her friends come first. With a slight twinge of regret she barely felt, she slowly made her away out of his grasp, pulling a blanket over him as she did so. Almost as a last memory, she brushed her lips against his cheek before walking up the stairs to her dormitory, her face blank and emotionless.

* * *

"That's Cherry for you," she said sympathetically, rubbing his back. 

"Why does she cause the world of trouble for the Marauders?" grumbled James, "First Sirius, now Remus."

"Oh, so you think Rose was right?" demanded Lily sharply.

"I don't know what I did wrong," muttered Remus.

"Oh don't worry. It was Cherry. She… She's a little umm…"

"Bitchy?" suggested James.

Lily shot him a warning look.

"_Difficult_, at times," she explained gently.

Sirius was completely out of it; sitting beside James and taking in nothing of their conversation. Remus sighed and sat back.

"You'll get her eventually," assured James.

"Possibly, and when he does, I do hope it's for all the _right_ reasons," added Lily, looking pointedly at James.

He shifted uncomfortably under her scrutiny, turning his attention instead, to Professor Dumbledore, who had stood up. Lily raised an eyebrow but did not question him further.

"Why are you so upset anyway? I didn't realise you liked her all that much," remarked Lily.

"I… I don't. It's just… She walked away from me as a friend. Who does that?" he lied.

Lily sighed, whether it was because she'd seen through his lie or because of Cherry's attitude, it was uncertain.

"It's just one of those things that make her a remarkable person, I suppose."

"… Yeah. I guess."

They watched as Dumbledore called forth the school choir. All forty of them, ten from each house, appeared magically before them dressed in full school uniform. The three arched an eyebrow each, and even Sirius was able to look mildly amused. Cherry had her hair done up in pigtails. Minna had a small smirk on her face whilst she sang, and it was extremely obvious that Cherry had not gone about this task willingly.

Remus smiled rather sadly and turned away.

* * *

"You were right," sniffed Rose, "None of them listened to me. Not one." 

"And the mirror?"

"I… I threw it and… It shattered…"

Lucius closed his eyes.

_Fool! You destroyed your once chance at freedom! Why did I have to be so convincing? Why did she have to be so naïve?_

He looked down at the sobbing girl in his arms, and sighed mentally. He'd never met anyone like her. She'd given him a chance to express himself freely. She didn't judge him. She allowed him to be who he wanted to be. And what had he done? He'd used it to his advantage. No. His father's advantage.

She was too much like his mother. It couldn't be helped. He knew he would have been able to change. She'd given him the chance to. Yet this new, darker side of him overtook his feelings and thoughts. Yet he knew he had to help her somehow. Almost as if this was his mother's last wish before what would come after. Before, he knew, he became like his father. Cold, hard and unfeeling.

"It'll end soon," he told her, almost sadly.

At that exact moment, Lucifer stormed in, a cold smile on his face. Lucius moved away from Rose, confusing her. He stood rigidly and the same emotionless expression he usually wore, overtook his features.

"She's destroyed the mirror?" asked Lucifer.

His son nodded.

"The purification?"

He nodded again, holding up a vial of her blood from the wound she'd gotten trying to pick up the pieces of mirror.

"The medication?"

Here Rose cut in, undoubtedly confused.

"What are you…"

She never finished her sentence. A sudden faint overcame her and she fell onto the carpeted floor.

Lucius nodded and felt himself go numb. He was given another malicious smile from his father.

"Well done, my son. Perhaps you will live up to the Malfoy name yet."

_If I do, I hope my son doesn't. That is, if I ever have a son._

Lucius nodded again.

"Thank you, father."

Lucifer turned away, ordering the house elves to lock her up in the forbidden tower. The vial of blood was only the first offering. She would then be required, in three day's time, to shed her blood once again for the circle to be made. Then, the sacrifice would be offered under the full moon for the completion of the ancient magic.

As he left, Lucius saw, out of the corner of his eye, a slender beauty slink towards his father in an undersized black slip of a dress. However, it was soon covered by the green robes she wore. The same robes his mother had once wore. His determination grew stronger. His father had gotten away with numerous killings, but he wouldn't kill again. Not this time, at least.

As soon as his father was out of sight, he stormed into his room, planning his letter mentally as he searched for a quill. He knew not why he bothered nor why he felt he owed it to both his mother and to Rose, but the sight of his father allowing a whore dress in his mother's clothing urged him onward.

* * *

"Take care, alright?" said Lily, hugging Cherry. 

Her remaining best friend. Cherry smiled and hugged her back, nodding.

"See you when school starts," called James over his shoulder.

He couldn't help it. He turned and winked at Lily, who glared ferociously back at him. Sirius held up a hand goodbye and followed after him

"Bloody jerk," she muttered to herself as she stamped off in the direction of the train.

"Which one does she mean?" he remarked.

"Why aren't you going? You'll be late for the train," commented Cherry, raising an eyebrow.

"Won't you?"

She softened slightly.

"No. I'm going to walk out to my Aunt's place. Isn't far," she replied carelessly.

Silence over came them. An uneasy one which left Remus hesitating as to what he was about to say.

"Listen, it's… alright."

Cherry gave him a puzzled glance.

"What is?"

"That night. It's… okay. You don't have to avoid it."

Cherry stared, then laughed.

"Relax, Remus. It's in the past."

He looked up to see a distance in her expression. He nodded. She held out her hand.

"Friends?" she asked.

Friends. The word struck him terribly, but he couldn't figure out why. Instead, he nodded again.

"Friends," he agreed, shaking it.

"Well, you better go catch the train. Bye!" she said, giving a quick smile before turning away to head to her Aunt's.

"Bye," he whispered to her retreating back before he walked onto the train.

* * *

Lily sighed again as she looked out the window. She was bored and her friends had all gone. The door slid open, startling her. 

"Hey. Do you mind, Lilz? The other carriages are full," said James sheepishly.

She froze for a second. Three boys in one carriage with her. The Marauders, nonetheless. A risk? No. She'd learnt not every boy was on the verge of attacking her long ago. One person taught her that. Then he'd left. They'd been good friends for a while. Now…

She shrugged and motioned for them to sit down before continuing to stare aimlessly out the window. Sirius sat across from her and did the same. James and Remus were discussing something in low voices. The word 'Rose' caught her attention, and she turned to them. They glanced quickly at Sirius before beckoning her over.

"What's wrong?" she asked, frowning.

"We're discussing whether we should tell Sirius," replied Remus.

"I still say he's going to flip. He won't be able to handle it," hissed James urgently.

"Well he'll flip if he finds the love of his life has been decapitated because we were afraid he'd have a breakdown!" she hissed back.

"But look at him!"

They glanced again at Sirius. He showed nothing that proved he might have been listening. Rather, he seemed completely oblivious to his surroundings. Lily sighed.

"It doesn't matter. He'll find out eventually. You can't protect him forever," she reasoned softly.

"Oh, and you would know?" asked James sarcastically.

"Actually, yes I would," she snapped back.

"Can we handle this without fighting, please?" asked a weary Remus.

They hesitated.

"Sorry," they muttered almost incoherently together.

"Alright. So what do we do?"

Both Lily and Remus stared pointedly at James. He sighed in defeat.

"Could we at least wait until he gets back to my place?" he pleaded.

Lily shrugged and Remus nodded. James sighed and looked at his best friend. How to break it to him…?

* * *

It turned out they never had to. The day after they got to James's place, the trio was almost knocked over by three owls. One from Lily, one from Cherry and one from… 

James almost choked. Remus blinked blankly at it. Sirius lunged for it, attempting to tear it into pieces; the first active thing he'd done all week. Remus recovered just in time to snatch it out of Sirius's hands.

"Give that to me," he snarled.

"No," Remus snapped back.

"Give it to me! I'll shred it…"

"Sirius! For once, use your head! Malfoy wouldn't write to us without reason!"

"He's probably gloating," mumbled back Sirius miserably.

"Would he send it to Lily and Cherry as well if he were?" he remarked patiently.

Sirius blinked. James blinked.

"What?" James exclaimed, snatching it out of his hands.

_To the Marauders… Please note that I've also sent this to Lily Evans and Ying Fa… Whatever her last name is._

At that moment, Cherry appeared in a waitressing outfit with Lily dragged by the arm, still in her pyjamas. Beside them stood a lady in a traditional Chinese outfit, who waved goodbye and disappeared. Cherry gave one look at the guys and smirked.

"You can close your mouths now. She's my aunt."

Lily blinked blearily.

"Wha…? Cherry…? Why am I standing amongst the Marauders in my pyjamas?" she asked through a yawn.

Another blink and her mind cleared. She gave a small squeak and jumped behind Cherry, blushing. Cherry in turn raised an eyebrow before returning to the business at hand.

"Did you get the letter?" asked Cherry.

"Which one? Yours?" returned James, puzzled.

"No. Malfoy's."

"Yeah…"

"So you've read it?"

"No…"

"Read it."

_**Gryffindors.**_

_**Seach this poem,**_

_**And you may find,**_

_**Veritas in,**_

_**Endearing minds.**_

_**Read the letters,**_

_**One each line,**_

_**Speak the truth,**_

_**Encounter mine.**_

"… He's not a very good poet, is he?" marvelled James.

Lily, quite understandably, hit him across the head.

"It's an extremely simple puzzle," she snapped, "It pretty much spells out what you have to do!"

"… Which is…?"

Lily sighed and forced herself to refrain from lashing out at him.

"Read the words the beginning letter of each line creates, Potter."

"S…ay… vuh… R… oh… z…"

"Bloody genius, isn't he?" snickered Cherry to Remus, who snorted his agreement.

The words began to change and all eyes were glued upon the piece of paper, even though Cherry had seen it all before. Still, it was a very intricate piece of charm work on Malfoy's part.

_To Gryffindors,_

_I'm not out to help you. This is for Rose's sake. Come tomorrow at midnight. Be prepared. Do not approach Malfoy manor through the front gates. Go by the back. Use the vines. Window of the highest tower._

"Well this tells us a lot," grumbled James.

"Actually, it does," snapped back Lily.

They would have began arguing, but a single name broke into their thoughts.

"Sirius."

Sirius stopped and turned to Cherry. For the first time in a long while, his eyes seemed to hold the same fierce spark of determination they once had.

"Where are you going?"

"Where else? I'm going to find Rose."

"No."

Sirius lost it completely then.

"What do you mean 'No'?" he roared, "Do you know how long I've been just sitting here, doing nothing but feel helpless?"

"It could be a trap," offered James.

"I have to take a chance," he snarled back through gritted teeth.

"As much as I'd like to explain why I disagree, I don't have time for it. _We_ don't have time for it," interjected Cherry emotionlessly.

"… Where's Lily and Remus?" asked James, blinking.

"I'm still here," snapped a voice behind Cherry.

"… Right… James. Would you by any chance happen to have clothing her size lying around?"

"… No…"

"Sorry Lily. Can you lend her some of yours, then?"

James disappeared indoors.

"Where's Remus then?" asked Sirius wearily.

"He's getting us some brooms," she replied carelessly.

"You really love this organising stuff, don't you?"

A smile tugged at the corner of Cherry's mouth.

"Maybe."

* * *

Rose woke up to find herself in an extremely cold tower. 

"What in Merlin's name am I doing here?" she muttered to herself.

Her head spun, a side affect from the drought she'd unknowingly taken. When her memory was kicked into working condition, she felt a flood of emotion overtake her. Betrayal, mostly. She's abandoned her friends in order to believe him. And for what? To be locked in this tower with no escape? She slammed her fist onto the hard concrete floor. Her tears left marks on it, but nothing else would, no matter how hard she tried to scratch it.

"Damn it!" she cursed, slamming her fist onto to ground again, abandoning her hair clip, where it sounded metallically as it hit the floor.

Still no scratch.

"Give it up. Father put a spell on the floor," remarked Lucius, leaning against the curved wall.

She blinked blankly.

"How did you…"

"Get in? Malfoy family magic. Long story, don't ask."

Apparently she had already decided not to ask, because at the very next moment, Rose charged at him, obviously ready to black him out. He sidestepped and caught her around the waist. She gasped at his speed.

"Don't try it," he drawled lazily at her, "There's no point."

Still she struggled, managing to successfully position herself in order to elbow him in the stomach. He staggered, but refused to let her go.

"Get off me," she hissed.

"If you insist."

He let her go and she fell forward onto the cold stone floor.

"Bastard."

"Do I look like I'm out to hurt you?"

"I should never have trusted you."

"You're right. You shouldn't have. But you did. Can't change that now, can you?"

She didn't reply. Just continued to glare at him. He sighed as if she were a burden. It made her blood boil.

"Eat," he said bluntly.

It wasn't a command. Or a question. Or even a statement of some sort. Yet it gave her no choice. No options. She stared blankly at the food set before her. Strawberry? She liked strawberry. Strawberry shortcake. Was it poisoned? No. They'd need a live sacrifice. She'd figured it out. It had taken a while, but she had. Eventually. With the help of her friends.

_With the help of my ex-friends_, she thought mournfully.

She'd been so blind. Turned away from her true friends. Why? Because of this fraud. This stupid, evil, smirking bastard who stood before her. Looking out the window. Why? It was night.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"10 to midnight."

"You've been asleep for two days now," he informed her softly.

His gaze was directed to the night sky. Was he looking for something? Or just staring?

"So I die tomorrow," she said flatly.

"Perhaps," was the emotionless reply.

"And you're just going to stand and watch?"

"Maybe."

"Then why bother feeding me?"

"A sacrifice to the ancient ways is not to go unfed."

"I hate you."

"I know."

A momentary silence passed. Finally, Lucius broke the silence.

"They're here."

* * *

"Okay. Either we do the captain's special or we slant into a downward dive now," called out Cherry, second in line. 

James nodded and slanted his broom, as did the others after him. They landed just outside the Malfoy's back fence.

"I told you we should have just flown over," grumbled Sirius as he inspected the vines catching at him.

Cherry shot him an irritated look.

"Did you or did you not come from a pureblood family?" she demanded.

"I wish I wasn't."

"What do you think would have happened to us if we were to fly over?"

She had a point. They'd have been incinerated. Or worse, depending on the family's tolerance of trespassers. A definite fatal move, then.

"Lily?" whispered James gently.

They'd given her a light sleeping potion to help her for the long ride before them. Much as she hated to admit it, she was deathly afraid of heights. She yawned and fidgeted slightly before waking. She couldn't place her positioning, but she was being carried, she knew that much. She didn't want to wake. She didn't hear James speak her name. However, the moment she did, her eyes flew open immediately and she moved away from him as fast as she was able to.

The frightened look on her face was hard to miss, but she seemed to be thinking of something else. Rather than just scared out of her mind, she seemed to realise something.

_Nothing happened._

"Lily?" said another voice.

Cherry. She looked up to see her friend offering her a hand.

"Come on, let's go."

"Right."

She ignored the look of bewilderment James was giving her.

"Well? What do we do now?" asked Sirius irritably.

"Well, Malfoy tells us to use the vines…" began Remus.

"So we climb over with them?" asked James incredulously, eyeing the extremely tall wall.

"Don't try it," said Lily bluntly.

They turned to look at her questioningly.

"It's Devil's Snare," she explained calmly.

"Herbology," muttered Cherry, wrinkling her nose.

One of her… lesser subjects. Still, she listened on with the others.

"It'll strangle you to death if you try anything."

"Well that's just fabulous," muttered James.

"So what are we supposed to do?" asked Remus.

Just then, a vine caught at Lily's foot, making her gasp as it pulled her closer into the wall.

"Lily!" called Cherry in alarm, pulling out a dagger.

"No!" she commanded, and Cherry stopped in her tracks, "I read about this in a book once. Trust me!"

"The hell I will," snapped James, walking forward to pull her away, but he too was caught.

"James, don't you dare struggle or it'll strangle you!" hissed Lily.

Obediently, he stopped struggling, and soon they had disappeared.

"Are you just going to stand there? We have to help them!" snapped Sirius.

"I trust Lily," was the simple reply.

Remus shrugged his agreement.

"What could we possibly do, Padfoot?"

Before Sirius could reply, Cherry had taken a compact mirror out of the pockets of her jeans.

"Okay. We're in. Come through," said Lily.

Sirius and Remus blinked in disbelief at the mirror. Cherry walked up to the vines and allowed herself to be pulled through. Sirius and Remus followed her example, running towards where Lily and James stood, looking skywards. There, the highest tower of Malfoy mansion loomed over them, and in the only window, stood Malfoy, looking down upon them.

He placed a hand on the stone walls and widened the arched window. He felt no fear because he knew that Malfoy mansion would never betray one of its family bloodline. Even to another Malfoy. Even to his father.

"Take her," he said emotionlessly, stepping aside to reveal Rose, blinking in surprise.

Sirius ran forward, almost colliding into a fierce hug with her. The others exchanged knowing glances.

"Hurry, there's not much time," warned Lily urgently from the mirror.

She was below, unable to stand such a height while conscious. Lucius nodded in agreement and watched as the couple walked past him. Before Rose could mount on a broom, however, she turned back to look at Malfoy.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why set me free? Send a rescue mission for me?"

"… It is a last wish."

He didn't say anymore, and Rose didn't need to know anymore. She understood. Nodding her thanks and goodbye, she jumped onto a broom. Sirius came after her. He nodded to the Slytherin.

"This won't be forgotten, Malfoy."

"I'd prefer it if it were. After this, there will be no more peace. The beginnings of a war is about to break out."

"Then join our side."

"It is too late. My path has been chosen for me."

He pulled up his sleeve to show a band. Sirius stared at it, and nodded his understanding. He wasn't one yet, but anyone branded with that band was destined to be branded with that mark.

"Good luck, Malfoy."

"You too, Black."

They flew down to meet Lily and Lucius watched as the crossed to the other side of the wall. He sighed. He'd done his part. There was nothing left to do now. He placed a hand over the band and then touched the wall, returning the window to its original size, before disappearing into his room.

The strawberry cake which lay untouched in the middle of the room, vanished, and reappeared in Lucius's room, where he proceeded to send it to Potter's house.

But of course. Where else would she stay?

* * *

_That took a while… Sorry! Please read and review!_


	15. My Palace

When they returned to James's place two hours later, nobody mentioned the strawberry cake sitting idly on its plate near the window. Nor did anybody move to keep her from eating it when Rose crossed the room. It took Lily and Cherry a few moments longer before they gasped in astonishment.

"_This _is where you _live_?" Lily shrieked softly.

Softly because it was the middle of the night and James's parents were still asleep. James shrugged his reply.

"How come it took us so long to get there, and only two hours to return?" he asked instead.

"_Only_!" moaned Sirius, "Do not use the word 'only' and 'two hours' in the same sentence! Please!"

Rose, who had returned and slipped her arm around his silently, giggled at this. He sighed, too tired to get up, and fell back onto the couch, bringing Rose with him. She slipped all the way back onto the couch and leaned against him. Sirius slid her over until she was almost sitting on him, holding her around the waist with her head on his shoulder.

Lily grinned at James, who grinned back. When she realised what she was doing, she quickly looked away. She didn't know what had possessed her to look away, but she was more occupied with why she'd smiled at him to begin with. She turned to look at Cherry, instead, who had stretched out like a cat across one of the armchairs before curling herself back into a small ball. She was obviously freezing and the outfit she wore helped little.

"Here."

Cherry looked up to see someone towering over her, but not in an unfriendly way. Still she shivered at the memory. Nevertheless, she smiled weakly and began to shake her head, but he'd already slipped it over her shoulders.

"Thanks," she murmured.

Lily strained, without seeming too obvious, to have a look at Cherry's expression. Pink! She saw pink! Was that the beginning of a blush? On Cherry? This was beginning to get interesting. A darting glance at the newly reunited couple told her Rose was also watching intently with a smirk plastered all over her face.

Remus smiled back slightly before resuming his seat on the wooden chair he'd dragged over. Cherry followed his movements with her eyes and hesitated, suddenly feeling extremely guilty. Sirius and Rose lay sprawled out on one couch, and James and Lily sat as far away from each other as possible. She occupied the only remaining seating space.

"Want to sit?" she offered, getting up.

Startled Remus looked at her with mild shock. She raised an eyebrow questioningly at him, and he hesitated.

"No, it's okay. You can sit there."

"It's a pretty big armchair and, even if I do say so myself, although I'm not about to go on any diets, I'm pretty thin."

Here she stuck a tongue out at her best friends, which they returned, before all three of them started laughing. The Marauders exchanged puzzled looks, then ones of resignation. There was no way they'd ever be able to understand them. Girls at their age were far too strange. Didn't keep them from being loveable, though. Cherry patted the area beside her and Remus obligingly sat there.

Rose gave a small yawn, and Sirius, a loud one.

"Well I'm off to bed," remarked Sirius, Rose's arm hooked around his.

When he rose, she did too. As did an eyebrow from each and every other occupant in the room.

"Rosie darling, where on _earth_ do you think _you're_ going?" drawled Cherry innocently through her eyelashes.

"As I recall, James has yet to direct you to your room for boarding," remarked Lily, turning to face her friend.

Rose blushed. Sirius smirked. Cherry and Lily gave each other high fives, Cherry leaning over Remus to reach her friend. Remus blushed. James laughed and put an arm behind Lily, about to descend upon her shoulders.

"Do it, James, and you'll never need to think about having children ever again," she said coldly.

James flinched back, hurriedly returned his arm and edged further away from Lily. Sirius and Remus winced for their best friend, but the girls couldn't hold back their laughter.

"Right, rooming," said Remus quickly.

"Hasn't that already been settled?" asked James, looking pointedly at Sirius.

"Well, if it were up to me…" he began, but Rose hastily elbowed him in the stomach.

Lily laughed as her friend turned red, clapping.

"Good show, Rosie," she said with a smile.

"Your usual guest room… Next to Sirius's, Rose," said James with a wide knowing smile.

Rose sent him a glare, but followed Sirius upstairs nevertheless.

"And what do we do with you two?" asked James, eyeing the two girls.

They blinked back at him, then looked at each other.

"We're staying?" they chorused together.

"Unless you have a better alternative?" he returned, eyebrow arched.

Lily looked questioningly at Cherry, who shrugged.

"I figured it would come to this. I've left your parents a letter, Lily, telling them you're over at mine, and my employers were willing to give me time off. Oh, and my Aunt's fine with everything."

The others stared blankly at her.

"You _expected_ us to sleep over at James's?" Lily screeched silently.

"No. I just figured you really would be heading back with me, but my Aunt needs her space, so if James could spare the room, we can stay here for the night and I'll leave him up to looking after you guys."

"Or you could stay too," suggested Remus softly.

Cherry, still sprawled across Remus's sitting position, tilted her head backwards to look at him.

"I could, but then I'd be too much of a bother for James here," she explained with a smile Remus couldn't help but find cute.

It was so rare to see Cherry smile with such peace in a cheery predicament, that it was almost relieving. For Remus, at least. Lily exchanged glances with James which obviously communicated their mild disbelief as to how oblivious those two were. Then again, oblivious mightn't be the word for it. Both were the groups' more observant participants and both seemed well aware of what was happening.

"It's no bother. Look at the size of my house," he said, gesturing around aimlessly.

Remus watched him in mild surprise. James usually preferred to not boast about his home. Cherry did seem startled for a moment, but composed herself easily.

"Then thank you for the offer," she accepted.

James shrugged at her, winked at Remus, and blew a kiss at Lily. Cherry rolled her eyes, Remus blushed, and Lily scowled.

"Well then. I do believe I will retire for the night… or morning, whichever you prefer. Good… night to you all," he said leisurely and strolled casually up the stairs.

"That would be James for you, then," remarked Remus, getting up, "Come on, I'll show you to your rooms."

"Rooms?" echoed Lily.

"Of course. What did you expect from a place like this?"

"I guess you have a point there."

"So are you coming?" he asked, advancing towards the stairs.

Lily glanced at Cherry, who just shrugged.

"Not much of a choice, is it?"

"Guess not."

* * *

They trailed him upstairs as he showed them the way to their guest rooms, where Lily gasped so loudly she almost choked.

"_This_ is where we stay?" she managed to utter eventually.

Remus gave her an amused glance.

"Well, no. This is where _you'll_ stay. Cherry will be down the hall and I'll be across from her room. James's is two doors down from yours and Sirius and Rose are situated at the other end of this place."

Lily blinked blankly at him.

"You're not joking, are you? I mean, this is… this is…"

She gestured wildly at the room she was to occupy. Large canopy bed of white and lilac, a dressing table with a mirror whose gilded frame was delicately carved… The frame. The engravings. They looked so familiar. Where had she seen…

"… the bathroom's that door and the wardrobe's the other. We'll get James's parents to get your clothing tomorrow. Oh yeah, you'll be able to see the sunrise tomorrow from here if you wake up early enough. It truly is rather magical from the window. We used to sit by it all the time when we were younger."

Remus didn't need to explain who he was referring to. Upon hearing his voice, Lily snapped out of her reverie long enough to smile and nod her thanks before floating into her room, directly towards the mirror. Or rather, the mirror frame. It seemed so familiar…

Remus walked down the hall, Cherry strolling leisurely behind a few metres away from him.

"So…" he tried.

Cherry stared back emotionlessly at him when he turned his head to face her.

"… had fun?" he asked lamely.

Cherry seemed to consider his question thoughtfully.

"Getting pulled out of 6 different jobs in one go before you could barely start, just to save your best friend from becoming a sacrifice to the ancient rituals? Not bad."

"Well, this is your room," he said lamely as he pushed open a door.

Cherry stepped in and felt tears sting her eyelids. When was the last time she had known such luxury? The last time she had slept in a room as fine as this one? The last time she'd stepped into a mansion? She clenched her fists and willed the tears to disappear. Remembering where she was and whom she was with, she turned around and gave a half hearted smile to Remus, who had obviously been studying her intently.

"You alright?" he asked gently.

Cherry gave him a look of innocent confusion.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Remus raised an eyebrow to show he didn't believe her. To show he knew there was more to this than what she told him. To tell her someone knew, and someone cared. He shrugged.

"Just asking," he replied carelessly.

His tone struck her as odd. He was struggling with himself, that much was obvious to her. He was fighting against something. Was it curiosity, or worry? For her? The thought almost brought an ironic smirk to her lips. No one had needed to worry about her for years now. Nothing was ever going to change that. Not now, not ever.

The stood in an awkward silence, although neither would show it.

"Well, night," he said, finally defeated.

"Night," she replied, turning to walk into her room.

"Wait…"

Cherry turned to look at Remus expectantly. He hesitated, then shook his head.

"Nothing. Never mind. Sleep well."

"You too."

The door closed gently and he watched her shadow disappear from underneath it. When he was certain she wasn't anywhere near the door, he punched the wall beside her door. The silencing charm did its job and nothing could be heard. The only evidence of what he had done resided in his fist, which was beginning to turn red. He swore, walking across the corridor and into his own bedroom.

* * *

Lily ran her fingers over the frame. The engravings… She knew them off by heart, but from where? The material this frame was made of was much smoother than what she knew, that she remembered. However, everything else seemed so hazy. Engravings… Engravings… Where in Merlin's name had she seen them before? Why did she feel it so important that she remember?

She whirled around as her eyes met a moving shadow in the mirror. What was it? Where was it? Had she imagined it? Heart pounding, she reached for her wand. Only to find it was missing. Her eyes widened in fear. Where was it? Who had taken her wand? What had taken her wand. Another swoop of black, and Lily let out an ear piercing scream, which no one could hear because of the silencing charms, and ran for the door, fumbling with the knob.

Rose's room? Cherry's room? Where were they? No. Rose had just come out of her own traumatic experience. So Cherry then. Where was she again? What had Remus said? Two doors down? Or was it the other way? Perhaps the room across from her? Words mixed and jumbled up in her mind, so she took a wild guess and picked the first directions which came to thought. Two doors down.

Lily ran and turned the door handle, running into the room…

… and crashing straight into James.

"What… Lily? What are you doing here?" he asked in astonishment, "Are you alright? Are you hurt? What's wrong? Lila?"

Lily remained where she fell, frozen to the ground. What had happened? She couldn't figure it out. Hadn't she gone into Cherry's room…? And what was James saying? He was asking questions, but what? What did he want from her? Answers. Answers about what, though? Too confused and distressed to do much else, Lily leaned against him and started crying.

James's eyes widened as he realised his mistake. Lila. He'd called her Lila. Had she picked up on it? He searched her face frantically for any sign of recognition, but she seemed too upset to realise anything for the time being.

"Shh… Lily, come on. Don't cry. What happened?" he asked her softly, cradling her in his arms and rocking her gently.

"Shadows," she whispered.

Her voice, James realised, was different. It had lost its usual fiery passion and sharp edge. She was acting as if she were a completely different person. Her tone of voice was that of a child's. So innocent, rounded and childish. This scare alone obviously wasn't enough to make her act like this. There was something else hidden in her past. But what?

"Shadows, Lily?"

James felt her nod against his chest. She was shivering in her thin flannel pyjamas. He held her closer.

"What about shadows?"

"Moving… shadows…"

James understood instantly. Moving shadows only meant two things in his household. Either a force of darkness or…

"Aurelia," commanded James, his tone stern.

A thin wispy smoke began to appear before them. Lily whimpered softly and huddled even more tightly into James's grasp. Slowly, it began to take form.

"You called, Young master?" said a cool, innocent voice.

"Don't give me that, Aurelia. What were you doing trying to scare her to death?" he demanded.

The form of Aurelia completed itself. She was a tiny Shadow faerie with long black hair, large black eyes, small fangs and silver wings. It bowed its head in shame.

"Forgive me, James. I thought… she was another."

"Another what?"

"… another. One of my kind, master. I sense a presence in this household. There is another faerie presence here. One who I feel is much stronger than I. I was merely attempting to seek it out and review whether or not it was a threat to our household."

James sighed, mentally hitting himself across the head for forgetting.

"There is another present, Aurelia, but she is not a faerie, although she does pertain faerie blood within her. She is a friend, so let her be, understand?"

Aurelia nodded her understanding and began to return to her smoky blackness before slipping back into the shadows.

"I'm sorry Lily. I should have warned you guys about her…"

Lily didn't seem to hear him. Her eyes were clouded over with a distance he knew he wouldn't be able to reach. He sighed and put a hand to her hair, allowing her curly red locks to tangle and unfurl themselves in his grasp. Moments later, however, she jumped up, and blushed, apologising profusely before returning to her own room. James looked on with an expression of complete bewilderment. Running a hand through his own messy black hair, he sighed and returned to bed as the warmth of where her body had been against his only moments ago, began to fade away.

* * *

When morning came, it seemed the only two who weren't acting completely awkward was Sirius and Rose. Rather, when the afternoon came. Everyone except Sirius had slept in till lunch time, so he was the one who had explained their predicament to the Potters over lunch, and had everything organised with them by the time the others had woken up.

To say the other two girls, who in their most disgruntled fashion, were not morning people, was understating it to the maximum. Despite their neatly brushed hair and clothing, both were unable to stop yawning and was finding it difficult not to snap at anyone who talked to them. The others, however, took notice of this very quickly and left them alone.

James and Remus were relatively fine, although both seemed to have less to say than usual, and found themselves unable to participate as avidly as usual in any of the conversations Sirius brought up. Rose attempted to start a conversation going, but ended up having to retreat and trying to keep Sirius from becoming frustrated with his two best friends.

Hours later, the girls seemed to have recovered, but none of the awkwardness had been erased.

"So…" began Remus.

Five blank faces stared back at him.

"… What are we going to do today?"

"Quidditch!" was the enthusiastic reply from Sirius.

Lily and Rose blanched at the proposal.

"Do we have to?" whined Rose, making a face, "I'm too tired for it."

She leaned in against Sirius who proceeded to bundle her into his arms and kiss her passionately.

"If you don't want to, then we'll do something else," he said suggestively.

Rose giggled and slapped his arm gently. This time Cherry made a face.

"Please don't. As cute together as you two are, nothing makes me more ill than watching my best friend making out and flirting in public. Or anyone making out in public, for that matter."

Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Cherry. Just because you've never had a decent lay in your life doesn't mean you should deprive your friends of their opportunities…"

At least, that was what he meant to say. As it was, he never got past the word "lay" because by that time, both Rose and Cherry had elbowed him in the stomach, and Lily and proceeded to trip him over. He groaned in pain, and Rose bent down to help him out of his misery. Lily and Cherry rolled their eyes.

"Any other suggestions, then?" asked James, taking lead.

"How about nothing? Why can't we just sit down and read or something?" offered Lily.

Cherry stretched and automatically curled up again.

"I second that," she groaned, rubbing at her hip.

"What happened to you?" asked Sirius once he resurfaced.

Cherry raised an eyebrow at him.

"Glad you could rejoin our breathing world, Sirius," she drawled sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes and Rose blushed furiously.

"So are you going to tell us or not?" he demanded.

"What's there to tell? If I were to put it into detail, a shadow attacked me. Knowing how pathetic that sounds, I will, instead, ask James whether he owns a Shadow faerie?"

She turned expectantly towards him, and he blushed.

"Err… oops?" he said sheepishly.

"What wrong with Shadow faeries?" asked Sirius.

"They're very territorial and hate to have other faeries trespassing on what they feel is their land or home."

"What's that got to do with you?"

"I'm part Fae."

"Oh. Well then, it wasn't very smart of you to agree to sleeping over, was it, then?"

Cherry stared at him in mild disbelief and just shook her head.

"Hopeless," she muttered, and Remus couldn't help but nod in agreement.

**A/N: Well actually, I'm not the author sheepish grin. Skykitten here hasn't been able to upload her fic so she asked me to do it for her. She says that she's very sorry and that she'll upload ASAP next time. xP oh, and review **


	16. Being truthful

So they spent the evening playing exploding snap. Cherry caught and injured Sirius 6 times. Remus held Cherry back and lectured Sirius 6 times. James was reduced to laughing fits and received pillows in his face 6 times. Lily threw pillows at James and admonished Cherry 6 times. Sirius received bruises and kisses six times. Rose presented Sirius with kisses and blushes 6 times.

After the final cheat, they were all collapsed on the living room floor, laughing for no apparent reason every once in a while. When James's parents returned, none of them noticed.

"Don't you think we should clean this place up?" asked Lily, surveying the havoc they'd created.

"It's alright. The house elves will do it," replied James carelessly.

"That's nice of you," commented Cherry rather reproachfully.

"What? The last time I tried to clean up myself, they started punishing themselves because of my kindness or something!"

"You try having twenty house elves punishing themselves by continually whacking a frying pan across their heads at six in the morning!" agreed Sirius.

"Alright then," said Lily, yawning and stretching.

One hand managed to slap James across the face. She turned around, startled, and began to apologise profusely.

"You're going to do much more than apologise for that," he said in a mock-dangerous voice.

Lily's apologies gave way to a look of astonishment. Or, at least, what Sirius took to be astonishment. The rest of the room knew well enough that it was a look of fear. However, the moment passed faster than it came. She recognised the cheeky look that glittered in his eyes as one which would come before a prank, not… something else. Instinctively, she jumped up, and a relieved James followed her example.

"Wanna bet?" she teased, and began running down the halls.

James chased after her and the rest of the room laughed at their childishness. Rose and Cherry, however, glanced each other's way to express their mild surprise. In all the time they'd known her, this was the first time they'd seen her act in a way which she'd normally have called childish.

A scream of surprise followed by laughter echoed through the halls. James had managed to sneak behind Lily and grab her by the shoulder.

"How'd you do that?" she gasped out, slightly exhausted by the run.

"Easy. It _is my_ house, after all," he replied smugly.

She caught her breath eventually, only to realise James had caught her around the waist. A sudden wave of depression swept over her.

"Let me go, James," she said flatly.

Surprised, James did what she asked.

"Lily…?" he began, but she held up a hand.

"No questions, James. Not yet," she replied, and walked off, struggling to find her way back.

Mentally sighing, James caught up with her and directed her correctly back to the room where their friends resided. She wasn't ungrateful. No, she was far from it, but it would take her time. A lot of time, to learn how to express it.

* * *

"I'm hungry," groaned Sirius. 

"We just had dinner!" exclaimed Rose, slapping her boyfriend lightly.

"I'm still hungry!" he persisted.

Mrs Sarah Potter came into the room wheeling a tray.

"I though you might like some dessert," she suggested with a twinkle in her eyes.

All the girls had taken an instant liking to James's parents. They were both kind and still pertained the same youthful spirit they'd had when they were younger. They were almost enough for the girls to believe that love did exists. Almost.

"Thank you Mrs Potter," they chorused in unison.

"And sorry about him," added Rose, pushing Sirius away from the food forcefully.

"But I want to eat," he whimpered.

"Later," she said, keeping a steady grip on his arm.

He pouted and it was all she could do to refrain from kissing him senseless. What? He looked so adorable! Cherry barely suppressed a smirk as Mrs Potter turned to leave, laughing.

"Well that was a lovely scene for our host's mother to view," commented Lily lightly.

Rose having let go of him, Sirius dived for the food. James shrugged.

"Sirius _lives_ with me. She's used to it," he remarked.

"Charming," muttered Lily, eyeing Rose run a hand through Sirius's ever-perfect black hair.

She tugged on her own untameable ringlets enviously. True, she was grateful her curls were never frizzy, but straight hair was so much more manageable.

"Don't even think about it," said Rose and Cherry flatly in unison.

Lily blinked, startled. So did the rest of the room.

"Your hair's fine the way it is," advised Rose.

"And straight hair isn't as fantastic as you might think," added Cherry, grimacing as she tugged at her own.

"… Do you ladies have the ability to read each other's minds or something?" asked Sirius through a mouthful of cake.

Each blanched at the thought of being called a "lady". James and Remus nodded in agreement.

"Cool the wording Sirius, we're not that old just yet," retorted Cherry, very unamused.

Then, there was silence.

And more silence.

And more silence.

And…

Sirius, munching on a biscuit in the background.

"Pass one, will you?"

Sirius threw one across the room and Cherry caught it, if a little unbalanced by the force.

"For someone who hasn't trained all summer, you're not bad," he commented.

Cherry blinked at him in mild disbelief.

"Are you mad? We're barely past the first few days of the holidays!" she exclaimed.

"So?" he argued back.

Cherry sighed and waved him off, not bothered to amuse him through such petty arguments.

"What should we do?" asked Lily, sighing as she lay back.

"I'm bored," agreed Rose.

"We could…"

"Sirius, you even think about mentioning Exploding snap and I'll have James's underwear chase you through the school when we get back," came Cherry's toneless voice.

"Don't, please," said Lily, wincing at the prospect.

"Spare us the images," agreed Remus.

James shrugged, smirking.

"It's _my_ underwear, they'd be dying to see it…"

"… Of course, because your personality's just _that_ fantastic and your modesty is just so _pronounced_," retorted Lily sarcastically.

"Why Lilykins, I'm glad you noticed," he replied with a satisfactory smile on his face.

It dropped when she stamped on his foot with all her strength.

"For someone your size, you're pretty strong," he mumbled, nursing his injury.

"I was taught by the very best," she smirked back.

"So it's your doing again!" accused Sirius, glaring, not in an unfriendly way, at Cherry.

"But of course," she said in a posh tone and a wave of her hand.

"How about Truth or Truth?" asked an overly excited James.

"…What?"

Rose stared blankly at him in a way that obviously meant 'What the hell are you talking about?'. James didn't seem to notice.

"You know, Truth or Dare without the dare," he explained impatiently.

"… Well, that's not what I meant but…"

"Who's going first?" interjected Sirius excitedly.

Rose elbowed him for interrupting her.

"Hang on! Is there a wizard's twist to this game?" queried Lily suspiciously.

"You turn into a pink and green toad for seven days if you lie," replied Cherry blandly.

"Why, Lily? Got some secrets to hide?" asked Sirius.

Lily glared at him.

"No!" she exclaimed in an overly defensive way.

"Then we shall begin," concluded James smugly.

"Knock yourself out," replied Cherry unenthusiastically.

He rolled his eyes and ignored her.

"So how do we work out who goes first and who asks who what?" asked Rose curiously.

Here, James blanked. Sirius grinned as if he'd thought of something. The others eyed him nervously.

"We'll spin a bottle!" he announced proudly.

"No," was the automatic answer from Lily and Cherry.

Lily had almost yelled it in his face, hair flying as she got onto her knees to strangle him. Cherry had said it with such a steely finality that only Sirius was able not to tremble in her presence. Instead, he folded his arms and pretended to pout.

"How about we use this?" suggested Cherry, pulling up over her head her necklace.

A six pointed star pendant enlarged itself the moment it was held out before them.

"How'd you do that?" gasped Lily in surprise.

"… I didn't do anything. It's just this object. Used to be my mother's," she replied shrugging carelessly.

Yet the whole room seemed to feel the sufferance they knew she had to be going through. Her family was a sketchy topic.

"So how do we use this, exactly?" asked Sirius, who had begun to prod the possibly-lethal metal contraption.

"Touch its centre," she replied, "Whichever the 'Air' symbol points to, you direct your question to them."

Sirius did as he was told and their pointer began to spin. Slowly at first, then faster, and faster, and then.

It stopped. Just like that. Pointing towards James. They eyed each other nervously, wearily, yet grinning.

"So James… If it were between me and Remus here, who would you fuck?"

James gave him a bewildered look. Remus raised an eyebrow, not at all amused. Rose was stifling giggles. Lily snorted and Cherry blinked.

"That was… unexpected," attempted Rose, face flushed red from restraining her hysterical laughter.

"Understatement of the century," was the only comment Lily gave.

Cherry was staring at James with mild amusement.

"Err…"

"Pink and green toad," chirruped Sirius.

"… You?"

Sirius smirked, slapping Remus on the back.

"Ah, too bad, Remus. You'll never compare to me, but now that I'm taken, maybe you'll have a chance."

Remus snorted at his friend's disturbing ability to see a positive in such an answer.

"No thanks, I like being straight."

Sirius shrugged.

"Don't try to deny it, Remus. If you're jealous, just say so. It's not good to keep things bottled up," he added.

Remus's response was to punch his friend on the shoulder. Sirius smirked, but shut up.

"James, it's your go," interrupted Lily.

He touched it. It spun. It stopped. Pointing directly at Lily.

"Oh Merlin," she muttered under her breath as she embraced herself for the question.

"Who was your first kiss?"

Lily blushed. The whole room expected her to say she'd never had one. Even her friends, who knew the truth, were tempted to agree that she'd never had one.

"Justin…" she mumbled under her breath.

James felt a stab of pain coarse through his heart.

"Who's that?" he asked in an attempt to be casual.

Sirius and Remus raised an eyebrow at him. They could hear the forced tone in his voice; could see his fists clenching.

"You don't need…" began Cherry hotly.

"Cherry!"

Lily's sharp voice cut through the air and Cherry subsided, Lily's two best friends both shocked at her sudden demand.

"It doesn't matter now."

There was a soft element in her voice that made James start. Sorrow. Sadness. Despair? He looked at her intensely, studying her face as well as he could. There was only pain. Coarse, heartbreaking pain. Whoever Justin was, he'd better wish they'd never meet.

"He was my neighbour," she explained quietly, "The day he moved in… I don't know. It was so… Strange, I suppose. Black hair, brown eyes. Still scrawny at the age of 12."

Here she laughed, although she shed tears. Her eyes glazed over, whether it was due to the tears or something else, nobody could say.

"He was so… bright and… adventurous? I don't know. He was sweet, though. Really sweet. Soft spoken. Caring… He was so similar to a… past friend, that I couldn't help but like him. I'd have to say he was my first recovery. My first step. My first everything, really. It might have been different, had circumstances not been different, but…"

She shrugged. It didn't matter now. They'd only been 13. She knew it wouldn't last. She knew. But it still hurt her to see him. Still hurt her to know that she'd been replaced without being notified. Hurt to know that he'd stopped caring so easily. Lily glanced towards her friends. They smiled encouragingly.

"He helped me overcome the little things in life, I guess. My fear, my pain, my nightmares…"

She trailed off again. Had she said too much? She couldn't remember. She'd forgotten. Just like he had forgotten her.

"Or maybe he erased the first layer? The barrier I'd created as well as the horrors that attempted to storm their way in."

James watched as she toyed with this idea. The pain was still evident in her eyes, but she was doing a much better job of covering it up now.

"He nursed me until I returned to Hogwarts. Then again in the holidays. And it just went on like that. He was always so sweet… so kind… so loving…"

Cherry was glaring at the floor now, clawing slowly at the carpet. Her glower intensified the more Lily spoke. Remus couldn't help but take pity on her. He hated to see her angry, because he knew it meant she was in pain. Glancing around, it was almost as if all three girls shared the same pain only Lily had felt.

"But I suppose the breaks in between when we had school got to him. He was growing bored. Tired. Irritated. I knew it. He knew it. But he never showed it. And I appreciated that. I appreciated his acceptance of what I believed was my weakness. My helplessness. I was glad that he understood and that he still allowed me to be who I was. But then, I suppose that was the problem."

Tears sprung in Rose's eyes. Sirius had exchanged a look with Remus, thought the same thought as he did, and nodded to confirm that he'd realised, too. It was Lily's experience, but the other two took it more strongly to heart. As if it were their fault. As if they were the ones in the wrong. Even though they shared Lily's pain, they were distraught because they hadn't realised; hadn't been able to help.

"He was the first to treat me so well. As if I were special. As if I deserved that kind of treatment. And, as selfish as it may sound, I felt like I deserved it too. So I tried to change. I tried to bend to his few whims and wishes. I gave him everything he asked of me, although it was very little. Just a bit of my time. Time to talk and laugh and hang around in general. I loved it. But it wasn't me. I tried to be this innocent, cheery, playful kid when I was still scarred. Still healing."

Lily's tears fell, staining her cheeks. She either didn't notice, or didn't care. But what did anything matter anyway?

"I was a fake and he was growing. Changing, for real. I didn't realise I had to change too. Didn't realise that the character I built wasn't what he wanted anymore. So I guess I should have seen it coming. I guess I should have know…"

Lily took in a deep breath. Her friends winced in pain. Rose covered her ears and prepared herself. Cherry looked away, her claws turning into fists. Sirius and Remus stirred slightly, worried for them. Only James remained still. Only James remained so focused on Lily, he didn't see or hear anything else around him. Didn't notice what was happening to his other friends. It wasn't intentional; he couldn't help it. There was an aura around Lily that attracted him towards her so much, he seemed almost hypnotised.

"I caught him kissing another girl. It was so stupid. We were so young. I suppose I didn't realise he might want to kiss some other girl. I didn't catch onto this understanding for quite a while yet. I just stood, rooted to the ground. He'd only kissed me. This wasn't real. He wouldn't do something like this. He wouldn't…"

The words caught in her throat. The crying that had begun to subside started again. The calm state she'd forced herself into was replaced with a sad kind of frenzy.

"He just… How could he… I don't… He didn't… I… I just don't know. I don't know anymore. He was… I…"

She paused, then gave an ironic twist of her mouth.

"I guess what they say is true. Never judge a book by its cover. Never assume the outcome by flipping through the first page or two. There are chapters. Chapters which delve deeper and deeper into the plot. Into the truth. And every book has their own plot, own devious tricks and disasters. It takes time to read the whole story, and even then, details are left out. Always. Nobody ever receives the full story. Not even if they spent an eternity on it."

Tears stopped faster than they'd arrived. The pain of remembrance was there, but not so much the pain of the incident. Rose's eyes were puffy, and Cherry's bangs fell across her face, revealing only a ghost of a smile, and even that was shadowed.

"Besides, I had my Ying and Yang beside me throughout it all, didn't I?" she said with a grin, putting an arm around her two best friends.

And in that contrast, they certainly did look like Ying and Yang. One dark, one light. One good, one evil. One sunny, one shady. But both smiled at their friend with the same caring love they'd shared since the beginning.

Lily reached out and touched the centre. As she did so, she questioned Cherry about it.

"Why are there six points? Aren't there normally five?"

"Well… yes, but our family's always had one more."

"Whatever for? There are only five elements."

"The last one's representing magic."

"How'd you figure out where to put it?"

"I have no idea."

They shrugged, and froze when the needlepoint stopped at Cherry, who glowered at it.

"I swear, this thing just points to whoever's talking," she muttered.

"Seems to be forming that kind of pattern, doesn't it?" remarked Remus back.

Lily smiled wickedly when Remus made his presence known.

"… Oh no. What did I say? I hate it when she smiles like that."

"Cherry. Do you believe it would be possible that, one day, you and Remus will be in a more-than-friends relationship?"

This caught Cherry by surprise for a moment, but it vanished so quickly, it was hard to tell whether it was there to begin with. However, the softest shade of pink appeared across her cheeks. Luckily for her, the room wasn't lit all that well to begin with so no one was able to see nor comment on it. No one except Lily that is.

"Sure," she replied coolly, shrugging as if it didn't affect her in the least.

Lily hadn't hoped for much more of a response. The fact that her friend had been blushing was enough for her to conclude her true emotions. Even if it was only faint. Cherry was never one to show emotions anyway. Bloody set-in-stone personalities.

Remus blushed and looked down. Sirius hooted with laughter and started punching James on the arm, urging him to join in teasing their friends. But James didn't move. Lily's eyes caught his. Just for a second, but it seemed like eternity. _I'm not like him_, he was trying desperately to convey. If Lily caught it, she gave no intention of showing it.

"Prongs, are you alright?" asked Sirius, frowning at his friend's behaviour.

Remus was now looking up in concern as well.

"Huh? What? Sure I am! Why wouldn't I be?"

His laugh was a little nervous. His shoulders a little tense. Still, his friends didn't push it.

Cherry touched the centre of her pendant. She caught the eyes of the one it had landed upon.

"Rose…"

* * *

_So. How'd you like it? It took me forever to write; sorry. I've been a little busy. Not to mention my computer hasn't been all that great since my brother discovered you could download games online. Well, enjoy, and please review!_


	17. Unwinding

The two friends stared at each other, one apprehensive, the other decisive.

"What made you believe Malfoy's story about my family? About me?"

"Cherry, that's in the past," warned Sirius, moving to stand up.

Rose put a hand on his leg, willing him to sit down. He did so obediently, although he still scowled.

"I guess… I was afraid," Rose admitted after taking a deep breath.

Lily's slender brows knitted together in confusion. Afraid? Of what? Malfoy?

"Afraid," she continued, "Of losing to you."

Cherry's eyes widened in surprise. Losing to her? What did that mean?

"You were so distant sometimes. Sometimes I even envied your intelligence and looks. Envied the way you could stand up to anything and still have the courage to move forwards without even thinking about looking in the other direction."

What was she talking about? What did she mean? Envy? The three shared such a friendship that no minor envy could possibly break them apart. They shared between them darker secrets than anyone could understand. Shared their thoughts between themselves. It would take much more than that to break a friendship as strong as theirs which came from understanding and patience.

"Sounds stupid, huh? Who would have thought that, in the end, it would be a guy who broke apart the ties? I was so desperate to believe anything about you that put you in a negative disposition…"

"Rosie, what are you talking about?" asked a slight exasperated, and extremely confused Lily.

Rose hesitated. The room seemed to stop moving. The distant ticking of the clock was drowned under its deafening silence.

"I was afraid of losing him," she admitted, blushing as she nodded in Sirius's direction.

"But he wasn't…" began a puzzled James.

"He wasn't in any physical danger, no, but… Cherry here. The beautiful Ying Fa known to capture the hearts of many. The only one of us who seemed to be connecting with Sirius."

The silence stayed. Rose burned with embarrassment. Then…

"_Oh my gosh. How could you think something like that? And with him?_"

"_With her? That's disgusting! What were you thinking?_"

Two voices started speaking in unison, drawing as far away from each other as possible, both cringing and making faces of disgust.

"Well, now you know that isn't ever going to happen," remarked James.

"I second that," agreed Lily.

They all exchanged glances, then…

Nobody could help it. They all began to laugh uncontrollably. It seemed like such a ridiculous idea now that the seriousness of it all had passed away. Cherry leaned forward to hug Rose.

"Oh Petal, you know I'd never choose a guy over you," she said in a soothing voice.

The same voice which had reassured her every time she'd been in trouble. The same person who took care of her when she was ill.

"And I'm sorry for doubting you."

She buried her head into her friend's shoulder, crying. Cherry glanced at Lily, who rose and took her position beside the two of them.

"Hey, don't cry, Rosie. Everything's alright now, isn't it?"

Her comforting voice seemed to lessen Rose's crying. Sirius made as if to get up, but both James and Remus pushed him back down.

"Let them have their time together," offered Remus.

Eventually, Rose raised her head, and although her tears still flowed and stained her cheeks, she was laughing as well.

"Friends forever?"

"Forever," chorused the other two.

Lily glanced over to where James sat and gave him a swift nod of appreciation for keeping Sirius away from their reunion. For although they'd been reunited physically, their emotional ties were beginning to waver. Yet, as their friendship was one none of them could hardly discard, it was much easier to mend than to break.

James, who had caught Lily's gesture, suddenly perked up and grinned back. Both Sirius and Remus rolled their eyes at this blatant display of one-sided affection. One sided because Lily promptly returned to her friend. Still, James's smile didn't fall as his friends expected. Sighing and shaking their heads, the two of them patted James on either shoulder and left to find something to eat. Well, Sirius was going to find something to eat. Remus was following him mainly because he didn't feel like remaining here.

* * *

"So. Why do you think Lily's opening up to the boys now? Particularly those boys?" asked Rose.

She was sucking on a strawberry lollypop she'd stolen off Sirius, who at the time, had given an indignant cry of reproval, but hadn't made any attempt to retrieve it. Now, she was lying on Cherry's current bed, staring at her friend. Cherry didn't answer for a moment.

"I don't know. Probably because they saved you," she replied in a careless manner, flicking through a book she'd found lying around.

Or at least, she seemed to be. In all truth, her eyes hadn't moved and a page hadn't turned for the past half hour. Situated in the chair beside the window located near the foot of the bed, she seemed almost as if she lived here. Dressed in a silk dressing gown, hair up in a French twist, legs crossed, calmly reading a book… When was the last time she'd felt this way?

"Really? Are you sure? In my opinion, you guys could have rescued me yourselves," she remarked.

Cherry gave her friend a critical sideways glance. Rose's gaze was thoughtful. This girl was the most honest person she'd ever met. The only thing she'd ever attempted to hide were her family secrets. Admittedly, she'd tried to hide her emotions for Sirius, but that would never have worked. Love was an extremely raw emotion. You couldn't hide it if you tried. That is, assuming it existed.

"Maybe, although I doubt it. Nevertheless, they did rescue you. I suppose you could say they assisted in helping us rescue you, but I honestly think it was the other way around. Still, I suppose you're right. Why she opened up to them, of all people, is really quite a mystery."

"Do you think…"

"Think what?"

"Never mind."

"Rosie?"

"Well… Do you think it's because she's ready?"

"Ready for what?"

"You know. That she's over _him_. That she's finally ready to move on?"

"Well, that still isn't really an explanation, but I suppose you could be right anyhow."

"So what do we do?"

"What do you mean 'What do we do?'"

Rose gave her friend a analytical stare.

"What do you think? We need to find someone who won't hurt her anymore! She's had enough bad experiences. More than we know, probably."

"I guess you're right…"

"I say James Potter."

Here Cherry turned around, mildly surprised. Admittedly, James was a good candidate as far as she'd seen, but there were always possibilities…

"Are you sure? I mean, he doesn't exactly have a great track record. Not to mention, he _is_ the infamous James Potter of the Marauders, which are the guys we've been battling off for years now."

"Which makes him perfect," she argued back.

Cherry stared at her friend in amusement.

"Now how does that work?" she queried.

"Lily's still hurt, right?"

"You were the one who suggested she was recovering, but alright. So?"

"_So_, she isn't going to want a guy who's in it for anything lasting."

"What the fuck, Rose? You know better than I do that James is either doing this for either a medal or reward of some sort, or he wants a full time relationship. As in, with everything included. As in, things that Lily is unprepared for."

"I know that's what it seems like, Cherry, but think about it. James has waited this long. He isn't stupid enough to push her further than she wants to go, is he?"

"Well, I'm not sure about that… I mean, he was declaring his everlasting love to her with his latest girlfriend hooked around his arm last I checked."

"Cherry, I've known James for a long time. He wouldn't push her further than what she wants."

"Alright. I'll take your word for it," she replied dubiously.

Rose ignored her tone of voice. She was used to having Cherry doubt almost everything anyone said.

"Anyway, she'll agree to it because she won't believe it's going to last, and he gets a chance to prove himself. They have a couple of dates. Get to know each other. Realise what they're looking for. Then, voila! They're in love!"

"And if they don't fall in love?"

Rose sent an annoyed gaze at her.

"Why did I choose to become best friends with a pessimist?"

"Because you're an optimist and you need me to balance it out?"

"Well, I suppose so."

"It'll never work, though."

"What won't?"

"Your fabulous Lily and James plan," she replied, drawling the adjective.

"And why not?"

"How are you going to get her to agree to dating James? In the state she's in?"

"… I'll think of something."

"You do that," replied her friend, falling back into her chair, hands linked behind her head.

Rose frowned.

"You don't think I can do it, do you?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"… Rose. If you haven't realised yet, Lily hates him. For him to ask her out again would break the tethering bands of friendship which are beginning to form."

"Who said he'd be the one to ask?"

"… You're going to try to get Lily to ask him?"

"Yes. So?"

Cherry stared blankly at her. She held her steady gaze. Sighing, Cherry turned away, shaking her head as her friend's insanity sank in.

"It'll work!" she protested.

Cherry nodded, unhearing her friend's words. There was potential in Rose's plans. They just needed a different approach, that was all.

"Where is Lily, anyway?" asked Cherry.

"In her room, why?"

"Just curious."

It had been strange. Admittedly, it was only about 9:00am, but she should have woken up to seek them out by now. Then there was her obsession with that mirror.

"We should really ask James to just give her the damn mirror," she muttered aloud.

"I agree! It's almost scary, the way she keeps staring at it!"

Cherry looked up again, startled. Had she spoken aloud? Oh well. Couldn't be helped now.

"Hey, there's an idea…"

Cherry glanced at Roses triumphant look.

"Petal darling, she isn't going to fall for him because he decides to give her the mirror in his guest bedroom."

Rose glared at Cherry's drawling voice, and stuck out her tongue.

"I hate you for being right all the time."

Cherry smirked.

"I know."

They both stuck out their tongues and giggled childishly. Lily entered the room with a raised eyebrow.

"Did I miss anything?"

"No," the other two chorused innocently.

Lily stared at both of them suspiciously, but decided not to say anything.

* * *

Lily stared after the pair wistfully. It wasn't fair. Rose was able to share her whole life with Sirius. She lived with such joy. Such happiness. And now she'd found someone to share it with. She didn't need The Florettes anymore. Unlike most people, she knew. She knew the only reason they were friends to begin with was that they were tied to it.

It was true. They were great friends. They loved one another dearly. But as a whole, they were merely the family each of them never had. To Rose, they were the two older, protective sisters. One strong and stable. The other, reasonable and logical. To Cherry, she knew Rose was like a younger sister she felt she had to protect, and Lily was the caring motherly-like sister she needed to keep her in check. As for herself… She needed them to remember. To live. Without them, she would slip into darkness and despair, knowing that she didn't have a family out there who loved her. Who would worry if something happened to her.

All three were tainted in their different ways. All three needed each other to survive. Without each other, there was no one else. But now, Rose had found her other. She'd found Sirius. He mightn't always adore her, but as long as she felt she was safe with him, that was all that mattered. That was all they needed. Someone to… love? Perhaps not. It didn't exist, but they needed someone who cared. Someone who'd be by their side when they needed them. Soon, some time soon in the future, Cherry would find another as well. Or perhaps she'd already found someone? She was just unwilling to believe what Lily had known all along. That it was possible for them to consort with others. That it was possible for others to care.

Yet, for Lily it was difficult. Unlike the other two, she knew and she acted as best she could to keep from chaining her friends as well as herself. That was why she'd made those many mistakes. Why? All because she'd been treated well when she was younger. She had believed that the world was a loving place. That it was possible to have friends who cared. That it was possible to love. There was that little boy she couldn't remember. She had left him and so it mattered not, anymore. Then there was her true sister. Petunia. Once, she had cared, but that was also in the past. The Evans were caring people, but they couldn't deal with their two adopted children. Not properly, at least. They were loving parents, admittedly, but there would always be the truth of her existence which would burden any sort of connection. And Justin… Every time she thought she'd find that other person to care for, it'd be thrown back into her face.

The more she thought, the more she'd fall into an introverted state. Both Cherry and Rose could feel it. And yet, it was James who had sensed it first. Not that Lily knew, of course. But he'd seen the signs. She would wander off by herself after watching Rose and Sirius together. Cherry wouldn't do anything. He couldn't blame her for it though. Both of them knew that the slightest questioning would send her off the edge. There were times when he couldn't help but wonder. What was wrong? What happened? Why did she become like this? It didn't scare him away, but it did worry him to the point where he was prepared to do almost anything to find out the truth. Almost.

These days, he work up everyday resolving to shake her into telling him what had happened, but every night he slept, resolving to try again the next day. He couldn't bring himself to ask her anything. Why? He wasn't sure, but he had a feeling. One that suggested that maybe he was too scared to find out what had happened to her. Scared of what he'd find lurked in her past. Something bigger than Justin had occurred. He knew it, but he couldn't place it. It frustrated him to no end, knowing that, day after day, he continued to let his grasp on the truth slip. Still, he couldn't do anything about it. And he hated that more than anything. Knowing that he was too weak to find out the truth.

Today was no different. They were now almost ending the second week of their holidays and nothing had changed. Not much, at least. Rose and Sirius were together all the time. The other four were left to fend for themselves. Remus had been unsuccessful in his attempts at erasing the worried look James seemed to wear all the time now. James fretted over Lily and wondered about her so much that his own personality had begun to deteriorate. Lily would fall into long silences and periods just sitting somewhere alone away from the group moments after Rose and Sirius had returned only to leave again. Cherry would look after Lily and feel the pain her friend was going through, but refused to do anything about it.

It was like this everyday, and it was the same today. The moment Sirius and Rose entered the room, there would be smiled all round. Then, the moment they left, there would be a brooding silence. Lily would leave the room without excusing herself to step away and wander around alone. James watched her as she walked out of sight. So absorbed in his thoughts, he almost jumped, startled, when a hand touched his shoulder.

"Don't," she said softly.

"Don't what?" he asked, irritated at her for scaring him.

"It's not your fault."

He knew what she meant, but he was determined to play dumb.

"You've lost your mind, Ying. What the hell are you talking about?"

He watched guiltily as she flinched at the old nickname. When was the last time she'd flinched from something so small as name calling? Never. Yet, they were friends now, so he supposed that made some kind of difference…

"Look, there's nothing we can do."

"There should be," he replied stubbornly, his thoughts about playing it dumb flying out of the window.

"Well, I suppose there _is_ something we can do," she mused thoughtfully.

"What?" he asked, almost flying out of his chair and knocking her over.

"Thanks Remus," she said, as Remus caught her.

He blushed and muttered something under his breath.

"We have to be ourselves."

James glanced at her sharply.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" he demanded stiffly.

"We have to show her that their relationship doesn't make anything different. She has to acknowledge that nothing's changed. She has to realise for herself that there's nothing wrong with them being together. That our friendship won't change. I know her. She used to be so distant with us in the beginning. She was always constantly afraid that, if she got to close, we'd leave her."

Cherry let out a harsh laugh which surprised both James and Remus.

"Story of her life, really. Of ours. We're bonded because all three of us are tainted. Our lives have been altered more than you know, and I don't mean in a positive way."

She turned away, walking towards the doorway where, when she peered out, she could just make out Lily, sitting alone on the grass.

"Rose's absence is, to her, another person leaving her. She feels that eventually, we will all drift away and leave her all alone."

"She'll never be left all alone," muttered James, making a vow to himself.

"Maybe, but she'll always feel it."

James clenched his fists and glared at Cherry, who looked back directly.

"Listen to me, James. There's nothing you can do about it. Not yet. Be who you are. Be the friend you are. Eventually, she'll accept you, just as she'll accept us all over again. Accept the fact that Rose doesn't rely upon us anymore. Then, she'll be alright again, but you have to listen to me."

James slammed his fist into the wall. Cherry glanced quickly to see if Lily had heard, which she hadn't, then to Remus.

"James, relax," tried his friend.

James didn't reply.

"Be the friend I am. Isn't that what you said? Well this is what the person I am would do."

He stormed off, in the direction of Lily.

"James!" cried out Cherry, about to follow after him, but Remus caught her.

"Let him be," he advised, "Sometimes, James's ways work miracles."

"What ways? He just stormed out of here!" she hissed at him.

Her eyes showed a wild glint in them. For a moment, she seemed almost dangerous. However, it didn't scare Remus. Couldn't scare him. He turned into a vicious werewolf every once a month. He was well acquainted with wild spirits.

"Sometimes, the unplanned works better than you'd expect."

Her struggling slowed down as he hugged her tightly, not allowing her the mobility to injure him. Eventually, it became a quaking motion which made him release her and spin her around to face him.

"Why does it have to be like this? Everything used to be so simple," she struggled to say through an attempted laugh which was choked upon a sob.

"Everything changes," he sighed, "And not always for the best."

Exhausted, Remus led her gently towards the couch. What had happened to that strong-willed child he'd once known? She'd been reduced to a crying mess. And for what reason? Because she felt as if her whole world was crumbling around her. Everything she knew was disintegrating. So why couldn't she see he would be there to help her through it all?

* * *

_I'm sorry. That wasn't exactly fantastic, and there were about a million mood swings and strange out-of-character behaviour… Any improvements which you would like to voice out would be great! Read and review!_

_AngelSkyKitten_


	18. Unravelled

Lily turned the box around gently, wondering at its carvings. The more she saw it, the more she was certain she'd seen it somewhere else. Sighing and shaking her head, she propped her elbow on her knee, head in hand, staring sideways at the box. There was something. She just needed to place it…

James virtually stormed round the corner, livid with rage and determination. Yet with each step he took, the determination faded and a self-consciousness appeared in its place. This was a new feeling for James. There were few times in his life when he wasn't decisive and rather self-assured. Now it was beginning to become a constant emotion and he quite simply didn't like the distinctive changes. Yet nevertheless, the closer he got, the weaker his rage, and so the slower his footsteps. By the time he was in Lily's view, he had slowed down almost to a stop, dragging his feet hesitantly.

Lily looked up when a shadow fell across her. Emerald eyes met hazel and widened in shock. The carvings. The mirror. The boy. The hair. The eyes. The eyes…

The moment he saw the box up close, his eyes widened. It wasn't that he didn't know she'd kept it. He'd known, but he had been too caught up in his own issues at that time. Now, it had reappeared as a treasure; her keepsake, just as it had once been his. When they first met, they were barely a year apart, but his independent spirit had already won him respect, which in turn gave him courage. Of everyone, he'd chosen to part with the only memory of his past that he had, for her. She'd given him the courage to let go. Her smile had been all he'd required in return. Yet when his parents came back for him, he'd begun to change…

Had it not been placed firmly on the ground, Lily was certain it would have slipped from her grasp in that moment.

"Y… you!" she stuttered, still wide eyed, now struggling to get up.

"Lily…"

His hand reached out to touch her, but she struck it away with such force even James, who'd felt her rage countless times, was stunned.

"No… No… It can't be," she muttered to herself, shaking her head and beginning to walk backwards, away from him.

"Lily," he tried again, this time not daring to attempt contact.

"No! Stay away! This is all wrong! This is… this is…"

She faltered, then promptly burst into tears.

"Lily…" called a bewildered James, desperate to calm her, but not knowing how.

"No! Stay away!" she screamed, her voice hoarse.

He watched her helplessly.

"This isn't right…" she mumbled to herself, "This isn't… No… It can't be… But… No…"

"It was me," he said gently; pleadingly, "You know it was."

It remained unspoken, but both knew what the other was referring to.

"No… It isn't possible. Just… Just leave!"

When he remained immobile, she screeched again.

"Leave!"

James hastily backed away just as Rose and Cherry ran past him, almost colliding into him in the process.

"Lily? You alright?" asked a concerned Rose, kneeling before her friend and locking their gazes while brushing away a curl of red hair.

"She… I didn't… It wasn't… I didn't mean to…" began James, but Cherry cut him off.

"Later, Potter," she said coldly.

He stepped back a bit just as Sirius and Remus reached him.

"What happened?" asked Sirius.

"She knows," replied Remus gravely, nodding across to the small wooden box which lay, discarded, on the grass.

Like everyone, Sirius had his good days… and his bad days. Luckily, it was a good day and he required no further explanation.

"It can't be," mumbled Lily, "It's not possible…"

* * *

"Why did she act that way?" he asked once again.

Cherry sighed.

"Potter, has it ever occurred to you what that box might have meant to her? What you, as a symbol, might have stood for?"

James blinked blankly at her. He'd just related the story, or as much of it as he knew, to her. Rose was upstairs tending to Lily. The last time he'd tried to get in, the door magically swung shut on his nose. So now he was sporting a rather red nose, which made it difficult for anyone to concentrate on what James was trying to tell them.

"She means that Lily might have… I don't know. Sometimes, people get attached to items and draw fantasies from them to hide from the truth. It gives them a sense of protection. For you to reveal yourself to her, is like having the shield she's so carefully constructed around her these few years, shattered into a million pieces."

A look of comprehension dawned on his face. Cherry stared at him in mild disbelief.

"Let me get this straight. He understood you, but not me?"

"Yeah."

Cherry stared in disbelief for a moment before sighing and walking off towards Lily's room. The boys, seated in the living room, stared qt one another without speaking. Then…

"Rose! Get that stupid charm off the damn door this instant! I want in!"

"She has quite a voice," remarked Sirius absently.

"Nothing compared to Lily," was James's flat reply.

Sirius gazed at his best friend sympathetically.

"Cheer up, Prongs. It's not the end of the world. In fact, it's not even the end of the holidays. You still have time, right, Remus?"

Remus, who was caught up in his own thoughts, gave a hesitated answer.

"What? Oh, of course…"

James, taking it the wrong way, glared at him.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," he snapped before storming into his bedroom.

Both he and Sirius winced as the door slammed shut. Sirius turned his full attention over to Remus.

"So, what's with you?"

"… Sorry? What did you say?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow in mild amusement.

"I asked you what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Then why are you acting as if you've been dancing with the faeries?"

It was Remus's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Was that supposed to be a pun?"

"… Well, did it work?"

"No."

"Alright, then it wasn't."

The conversation slipped into an empty silence as Remus seemed to drift away.

"I think I'll go… sleep or something," he said absentmindedly, almost floating away.

Sirius stared in curious annoyance. He spends a bit of time with his girlfriend and his friends go all weird on him. Couldn't they take care of themselves?

* * *

"_I found a sparrow lying on the road,  
Her life, I knew, would soon be at an end.  
I knelt beside her as she made a sound  
And listened as she said, "My friend"_

"**Take these wings, and learn to fly  
To the highest mountain in the sky."**

"**_Take these eyes, and learn to see  
All the things, so dear to me.  
Take this song, and learn to sing.  
Fill your voice with all the joys of spring.  
Take this heart and set it free.  
Let it fly, beyond the sea._**"

Lily's tears lessened and she listened with a peaceful mind to her friends' harmonized voices. Yet, it was incomplete without an alto. She knew the words well and she knew her cue. No matter the circumstances, the show must go on.

"I found another sparrow on the sand.  
A tiny bird whose life had just begun.  
I picked him up and held him in my hand.  
And smiled at him and said, "My son"

"**_Take these wings, and learn to fly,  
To the highest mountain in the sky.  
Take these eyes, and learn to see  
All the things, so dear to me.  
Take this song, and learn to sing.  
Fill your voice with all the joys of spring.  
Take this heart and set it free.  
Let it fly, beyond the sea._**"

A silence swept over them as the last note glided away. Each one had a pensive look about them, the same question filling their minds.

_What were they becoming?_

Once upon a time, nothing would have been able to shatter their undeniably strong friendship. Nothing and no one. No quarrels were witnessed between them and if one were to appear, it was quashed in a fraction of the time it had taken to develop. Yet now…

Each one had their doubts about the other. Each one questioned their friendship and its basis. Each one was still confused as to how she'd managed to acquire friendships at all. Alone they were stranded, united they were weary. What was the point of friendship if all it caused was more hassles? It was because of the happier times. They were the times that counted. These occurrences, rare as they may be, were what kept them living for, although they all understood the darker side of life, each in her own way, they had also learnt happiness and trust in a friendship they were now questioning.

In the end, it was Rose who gathered the courage to speak.

"What's happened to us?" she squeaked, rather than asked.

Cherry shrugged her reply. Lily chewed on her bottom lip in thought.

"I think… it is because we are becoming stronger. As each day passes, we are less reliant on one another and so we've begun to wonder what's been keeping us together all these years. Friendship, or just the need to be understood?"

"Yet, no matter what, we are always bound by that sense of understanding, because there are precious few who are able to relate to us in the way we relate to one another," put in Cherry.

Rose seemed to ponder over these ideas, but eventually just shrugged it off.

"Does it matter? A friendship is a friendship. Without understanding, trust, and a genuine concern for each other, there wouldn't be a friendship in the first place. We're friends. We have all that and more. Much more. We are not merely friends, but sisters in spirit and we are all bonded by it. Try as we might, we won't ever be able to deny one another the friendship we have all become accustomed to relying upon. A friendship is still a friendship, no matter its origin, right?"

Lily glanced at Cherry. Cherry returned her look with one of her own. Both were mildly surprised and impressed by their friend.

"My my, you've outdone yourself today, Rosie," remarked Cherry with a smirk, though without any malice.

Lily nodded her agreement enthusiastically, and Rose blushed, throwing a pillow at Cherry.

"Shut up," she mumbled.

Cherry grinned, catching the pillow. She played Quiddich, no? She had to have fast reflexes or James would have her nailed to the floorboards of the Gryffindor common room. It was a nasty prospect.

"What about you, Lily?" she asked, preparing to attack her other friend.

Lily blinked in surprise.

"What about me?" she asked.

Cherry rolled her eyes. She wasn't sure if Lily was faking stupidity or truly that naïve. Rose frowned impatiently.

"James!"

"Temper darling," drawled Cherry with a small smile.

Lily blushed and Rose glared at Cherry, sticking out her tongue. Cherry smiled with a smug air of satisfaction.

"What about him?" she mumbled.

"You two were getting along so well. What was that commotion about?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Too bad," put in Cherry.

She never had been one for delicacy or understanding when she sensed something was amiss. Sighing, Lily related her whole tale to them.

By the end of it, even Cherry was staring in obvious astonishment at her.

"Wow. I thought I'd… Yes. I'm certain. When we were younger and James had just moved in next to me, he used to tell me about you. I was, at the time, only interested in pouring sand down his shirt so I didn't make anything of it, but wow…"

Lily watched Cherry anxiously. She wasn't sure how she'd take it.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Didn't think it was necessary."

Cherry gave her a piercing stare. Lily looked away, shifting uncomfortably. Cherry the interrogator. Left all her suspects lost and quaking for fear of being revealed.

"It's just that… I didn't expect… I didn't think… I don't… Expected… It's just…"

"You didn't expect your past would return to haunt you."

Lily glanced up at Rose in surprise. That voice… again… Rose had fallen quiet and seemed as if she were slipping away to somewhere far, far where they couldn't reach her. Impulsively, both Lily and Cherry grabbed hold of a hand each.

"Don't do things like that," reprimanded Lily.

"Like what?"

Rose was genuinely confused and, when they saw this, Lily didn't push the matter further.

"Never mind," she replied dismissively.

"This is off topic," complained Rose, startling the other two.

Cherry caught on a fraction of a second before Lily did.

"Oh yes, James."

Rose and Cherry grinned malevolently at Lily, who involuntarily moved as far away from them as her seating position would allow her to.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Well why the reaction?"

"What reaction?"

"The screaming? The tantrum throwing?"

"Oh, _that_ reaction."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"The reaction?"

"What about the reaction?"

"What do you… Oh this is annoying. Just talk to him!"

"You're certainly a lot more vocal now that you're the girlfriend of Sirius Black, aren't you?" she asked, eyeing her friend wearily.

Cherry yawned.

"Don't change the subject. Why'd you yell at James?"

"Why do you think? I was shocked."

"So?"

"So… I was just surprised, that's all."

"Then go out now and apologise to him."

"_No_!"

Rose and Cherry glanced at one another. Was it the thought of facing him, talking to him, or apologising to him, that scared her?

"I will not apologise for something I don't feel sorry for!"

Ah. The thought of facing him, then.

"Why not?"

"Because it's not the way I feel! I won't…"

"I mean, why aren't you sorry?"

Here she faltered.

"Because it isn't my fault."

"It isn't your fault that you yelled at James for something that isn't his fault?"

"It was his fault!"

"So it's his fault that you guys happened to meet at an orphanage and give you a pretty little box when you left him, then come back into your life a decade or so later?"

"Yes! I mean, no! I mean… That is…"

"Lily, what are you running from?"

"I'm not running."

"Then what are you doing?"

"Nothing! Why do you have to make everything sound so difficult, Cherry?"

"I'm not. I'm stating the facts. It's your choice how you wish to interpret everything."

Lily glared and Cherry, who stared back at her calmly.

"This isn't your business."

"You're my friend. That makes it my business."

"And mine," added Rose.

"But when it all comes down to it, it's mine and mine only in the end," she said firmly.

"No, it isn't. In the end, the choices you make affect us all. James in particular."

A hushed silence fell as Lily evaded Cherry's meaningful glance.

"It's too late," she murmured.

"It's never too late," put in Rose.

Lily sighed and fell back onto the bed.

"It's not as easy as you might think."

"You make it harder by imagining it to be some sort of difficult piece of trivia," pointed out Cherry.

"James and I…"

"Will not spend the rest of your lives ignoring one another over such a trivial matter," said Rose determinedly, hands on hips.

"Here are the arguments…"

"Now we need your conclusion."

With that, Rose and Cherry left the room, leaving Lily to ponder quietly.

* * *

"She flipped," he moaned.

Remus patted his friend on the back sympathetically.

"I should have told her before she found out like that."

Remus patted his friend on the back sympathetically.

"Maybe that would have happened anyway."

Remus patted his friend on the back sympathetically.

"Maybe we were destined never to be together."

Remus patted his friend on the back sympathetically.

"I should have told her."

Remus's hand dropped to his side. It was taking a lot of effort for him to continue this cycle. He'd been sitting with James for about an hour or so now, and it was taking a lot out of him. Even Sirius had left to comfort Rose. Cherry had gone out for a run. He sighed.

"Prongs, this isn't going to fix all your problems. You have to take the initiative to tackle a problem. You know that. You're the Gryffindor Quidditch team captain."

"This isn't Quidditch, Moony."

"Nevertheless, it is still a challenge and a wall to overcome, and what must you do when such a wall appears?"

A shadow of a grin broke out on James's face.

"Tackle it best as you can. But I've already tried that."

His face dropped again.

"And how do you overcome it when brute strength doesn't work?"

His face lit up.

"Strategy."

"Good. So what are you going to do?"

"Ensnare Lily and chuck her through a Quidditch hoop!"

"I'm hoping that was a metaphor."

"What? Oh. Right. I mean, strategise!"

Remus shrugged. Good enough.


	19. Farewell

"Hey."

Lily turned, glassy eyed, towards the speaker. Startled, when she met James's gaze. When had his voice been so soft…? Time had passed, and she hadn't bothered to readjust to the changes of the world. No doubt she'd missed much since she had last observed her surroundings. Would it really be that bad? Just to talk to him?

When she didn't respond, James shifted his gaze and sat down beside her. When she made no other movement, not even to get away from him, he sighed, falling back onto the grass.

"It's alright, you know. Nothing's going to change."

When she didn't reply, he pressed onwards.

"Rose is still your friend. Cherry too. They'll always be there for you. And now… so will the Marauders."

Lily gave a harsh, sadistic laugh which startled James so much, he would have fallen down had he not already been lying on the grassy area.

"You don't understand, do you? Your friendship with Sirius and Remus… it's real. It's genuine. It isn't based on anything but friendship. Our friendship is different."

By 'our', James assumed she didn't mean him and her, but the Florettes.

"What do you mean?"

"Our friendship, if you could call it that, is hardly a friendship. It's more like an understanding. It's built on trust, but not in the sense you might understand it to be. It is tentative and unsteady. We're brought together only because we know one another's secrets and to be anything else but friends could mean the destruction of our privacy. It is a trust brought on through blackmail."

"That's not true," argued back James steadily.

"Oh? And what would you know?"

"Rose genuinely values your friendship, Lily. Cherry too. Why else do you think they'd go through so much strife to keep you happy? You know that, don't you? Why else would you go through all you do to do the same for them?"

"It's a responsibility. Part of the deal."

"Lily, being a friend is a responsibility. That doesn't make it any less of a friendship. In fact, it might even strengthen it. It's not the fact that you can use each others' secrets against one another, but the fact that you don't, that counts. It's not because you are able to blackmail one another but that you trust one another not to, that matters. Can't you see that, Lily?"

He was staring straight at her intently now, fighting back the urge to pull her towards him. A look of innocent concentration appeared on her face. Had it been anyone else, the frown would have seemed to crease their appearance, but on Lily, to him, it seemed to caress her delicate features. He ignored his longing to touch her face as her sparkling emerald eyes seemed to scrutinise his very soul, but in such a way that he couldn't resist her gaze.

It was moments later that James realised her eyes were filled with tears, threatening to flow down her cheek. Yet try as he might, he seemed to be held down by some unknown force.

"What do you care?"

The moment vanished, and Lily glowered at the grass with a long hidden bitterness. James tried his best to hide his confusion and hurt, but failed.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why do you care? This has nothing to do with you."

"Yes, it does. Because you're my… friend," he said firmly, yet hesitatingly.

_Because you won't let me be more._

"No I'm not," she replied dismissively.

Shocked, James's confusion turned to anger.

"Yes, you are, and it's not for you to decide who I make friends with."

"It is if the person in questioning is me!" she retorted, frowning.

James smiled slightly.

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is!"

"Isn't!"

"Is!"

"Isn't!"

"Is… This is absolutely childish!" she exclaimed crabbily.

"Admit it, it's fun."

"It isn't!"

"Is!"

"Isn't… that's besides the point."

"There was a point?"

"Obviously not!"

"Then how could it be besides the point?"

Lily stared at James in disbelief. Frustrated, she got up and made as if to strangle him, but he rolled aside, grinning like she'd accepted his proposal instead of lunging at him with murderous intent. The two of them getting up, Lily glared at James and ran forward, James leading the chase.

Moments later, they both collapsed to the ground, Lily having tackled him onto it.

"You can't say you didn't have fun."

"… Then I won't say anything at all."

"You just did."

Lily cast an irritated glance at James, which softened when he returned a cheerful grin. A flash of a painful reminder made her look away, eyes downcast. James, sensing the change, got up and offered her a hand. She stared blankly at it.

"Lily? You going to stay there?"

"Sorry? Oh, of course."

She lifted herself up, brushing away the debris which had caught onto her clothing and hair. Impulsively, James reached out and pulled a blade of grass caught in her currently tangled red hair gently. The moment his fingers touched upon it, he blushed, unsure what would happen. To his surprise ( as well as the figures watching in a distance ) she didn't flinch, nor back away, nor slap away his hand.

Instead, she smiled.

"Thanks."

She turned to walk away, leaving him standing, dumbfounded.

"Coming?" she called out, looking over her shoulder at him.

"Right," he stuttered, stumbling after her.

* * *

"Did that just happen, or was it just me?" 

"Rosie darling, it was either both of us, or all of us."

"Padfoot, did you see what I just saw?"

"Moony, my friend, I don't think I did. Unless, of course, you're also recovering from a snogging session and just witnessed Lily being nice to James. Which, in that case, I would have to demand to know why Cherry is keeping something this big, a secret from me."

A sound slap followed by an "Ow!" was heard by all.

"Sirius, haven't you learnt not to tease Cherry yet?"

"Obviously not," remarked Remus with a smirk.

"For my health and your physical being, I suggest you begin to!" agreed Cherry with a glare.

"Sorry, Your Highness," he replied with a roll of his eyes, earning another slap from Cherry.

"Damn it, Ying! That hurts!"

Cherry smirked.

"Why do you think I do it?"

"Because you're sexually frustrated?"

Rose and Remus sighed. Cherry beating up Sirius was heard in the background.

"Be grateful you're a girl!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means… Okay okay! I give!"

Satisfied with her work, Cherry rejoined Rose and Remus.

"Was that necessary? After all, he _is_ my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend or not, he _is_ an annoying prat."

Rose considered this for a moment. Finding herself unable to give a good argument, she went to help up her boyfriend instead.

"It wasn't necessary, was it?" questioned Remus unnecessarily.

"Nope."

"Okay then."

Remus leaned back on the huge mansion, eyeing Cherry, who was eyeing Lily and James. Rose joined them moments later, miraculously unbruised. He glared at Cherry, who poked out her tongue in return.

"_Well, who'd have known?"_

_  
**"Well, who indeed?"**_

_  
"And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?"_

_  
**"It's so peculiar,"**_

_  
"Wait and see,"_

_  
**"There may be something there that wasn't there before."**_

Sirius stared blankly at the two girls.

"What? Never heard two girls singing a song together before?" demanded a mildly irritated Cherry.

"Not randomly break out into song like that."

"Well now you have."

"Whatever."

The moment he brushed her aside, his girlfriend stamped on his foot, glaring at him.

"What did I do?"

Rose huffed and glared at a spot beside Remus on the mansion wall. Remus, in turn, inched steadily away.

"It's like a sacred friendship tradition. You don't insult a Florette tradition unless you're desperate or a complete idiot," supplied Cherry in a falsely helpful tone.

Sirius glared at Cherry. Cherry stuck her tongue out. As she'd said before; tradition.

* * *

"Lily…" 

She turned to him with a cheerful gaze. It faltered when she saw his serious expression. James turned away, placing his hands clasped behind his head.

"Never mind," he said, sighing, cursing himself.

She glanced at him strangely, but knew she was lucky he didn't push her. She might've told him. The silence seeped through and the tension seemed to go.

"Let's…" they say in unison, then glanced at one another in surprise, blushing.

"Let's find the others," offered James, the first to recover his voice.

Lily nodded, sighing, knowing that it wasn't what he'd wanted to say, but unwilling to answer him.

How could it ever be the same again? It was too hard… for now, at least.

* * *

"Cherry?" came a confused voice. 

She turned slowly, knowing who was standing in the doorway.

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?" asked Rose, frowning.

Her bag was open and she was slowly placing each piece of clothing into it neatly. A trunk to the side had already been filled up by various bags; one containing her school books, another containing her notes, and a few more with bits and pieces in them.

"What does it look like? I'm packing."

"Why?" she asked, startled.

What had happened, to make her want to leave so suddenly? Cherry stopped for a moment, turning to stare intently at her friend.

"Rose, you know me. I can't stay here."

"Why? Because it's too charitable?"

"No! Rose…"

"Then why?"

Cherry sighed, putting a hand to her forehead tiredly.

"Rose, I can't stay. It's too… it's suffocating me."

"What do you mean?" she questioned, genuinely confused.

"It's just… all this," she attempted to explain, waving her arms about slightly, "This lifestyle was once mine. Long ago. Too long ago. I live a different lifestyle now. If I stay, I don't think I could possibly cope if I had to return to my life as it is now."

"So what? You're rich enough to live it up, anyway."

The bag was tossed accurately into the trunk and its lid slammed shut after it.

"Rose, you don't understand. My life now… it's all about independence. I don't have anyone to look after me anymore. If I were to be too reliant on someone now…"

"It'd be difficult to continue leading a solitary life without anyone's help?"

"I suppose you could put it that way."

"But Cherry, you aren't alone! You have us!"

Cherry's laughter was harsh.

"Rose, you know me. I couldn't bear it if I had to rely on any of you. My pride wouldn't allow it. You know that."

"Yeah, I know."

"Don't try to change my mind," she said firmly, before walking out.

Rose sighed. Why couldn't they just have a normal relationship? Why was everything to complicated?

* * *

"James, relax! She's forgiven you, hasn't she?" 

"I suppose."

"Don't give me the 'but it's not enough' crap. I already know that. Take things step by step for a change, and revel in the glory each step towards success provides you with."

James eyed Remus wearily.

"What about you?"

Remus looked taken aback.

"What about me?"

"You know. Cherry."

"What about her?"

"Are you going to ask her out."

Remus sighed.

"Maybe. We'll see."

Just then, Rose appeared in the living room. Two boys, one sitting back bent on a chair, the other one slumped on the couch. Both had slightly drawn facial expressions. She gave them a look of disgust.

"James, get up off your ass. Moaning won't help you get Lily. Remus, come with me."

"Where does Moony have to go?" asked James curiously as Remus, not even thinking about what it could possibly mean, got up to leave.

"That's for me to know, and you to find out," she replied with a smirk, dragging Remus away.

"Where are we going?" he asked lazily.

"Cherry's leaving," she said seriously.

Remus suddenly stood up much straighter and seemed to actually care where the conversation was going.

"What? Why? Where?"

Rose rolled her eyes.

"Home, where do you think. She… doesn't like the environment."

Judging from the tone of her voice, Remus could tell it wasn't a subject he should touch upon unless allowed to. Rose reached a door and opened it, to reveal Cherry seated leisurely on the couch, ankles neatly crossed, hands in lap. All in all, she looked as if she felt she were still being scrutinised, but without the worried expression.

"What's this…"

"Sit," interrupted Rose, forcing Remus into the seat next to Rose and taking a chair across from them.

"Now we may talk," she said in a rather satisfied tone.

Cherry rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything. When Rose was on a roll, no one could get a word in half the time. Not without getting severely beaten or lectured afterwards.

"Remus, we want you to date Cherry," she began seriously.

Had Remus been drinking, he might've choked and spluttered. As it was, he blinked blankly at them.

"… Sorry?"

"We want you to date Cherry," repeated Rose.

"And Ying Fa's agreed to this?" he asked, glancing at her.

Cherry shrugged, putting her hands out.

"In the name of friendship," she drawled out lazily.

"Wait. What's all this about?"

"We want you to pose as Cherry's boyfriend. You heard Lily. The day I get together with Sirius, and Cherry gets together with you, then she'll consider dating James."

"I think she was just…"

"Are you suggesting that there's a flaw in my plan?" questioned Rose with a deadly glint in her eye.

The look on Cherry's face was impassive and betrayed nothing. Still, it would take an idiot with a lot of courage to argue back with Rose when she was in this mood.

"No, of course not," he replied hurriedly, blushing.

So Cherry had agreed to date him? Admittedly, it was only a pretence, but it gave him a chance to get closer to her.

"Then it's settled," said Rose in a pleased voice.

Cherry's expression turned into one of bored disbelief at her friend's cheeriness, and began to get up.

"Cherry! Where do you think you're going?" demanded Rose, glaring at her.

"We're done aren't we? So could I please go now?"

Rose's expression turned into one of pleading.

"But it won't work unless you're here," she said, pouting.

Cherry sighed heavily.

"Relax, Rose. I'll come back every single day right after my shift at Madame Malkin's sp, okay?"

"… You're working at a dress shop?"

"Yes. Is there a problem?"

"No, it's perfect!" she squealed, "We could get Lily to go in, and you could place this gorgeous dress into her hands and make her try it, and then James can buy it for her, and…"

Cherry looked at her friend in mild amusement.

"Right. Well, see you tomorrow," she said over Rose's ranting.

"Wait! Could you please at least _act_ like you're a couple?"

Cherry stared blankly at her.

"How do you propose I do that?"

"… Oh! I know! I'll get the house elves to set up the dining room and when you leave, Remus can walk towards you and give you a passionate kiss and…"

Cherry raised an eyebrow at Remus, who was blushing madly now as Rose ranted onwards dreamily.

"Not happening," she informed Rose flatly the moment she heard something about "candle light and you can sing a song for him…".

Rose pouted.

"You're no fun," she murmured, poking her tongue out at Cherry.

Cherry rolled her eyes.

"And you're not very realistic. So what? I really have to go now. I need to say goodbye to Lily."

With that, the door was closed, leaving behind a very embarrassed Remus and disappointed Rose.

* * *

_Hey all! Sorry, I've been neglecting my fanfiction ; I promise I'll try harder to update, okay? Any feedback would be greatly appreciated Sorry again for being so late with this!_

_AngelSkyKitten_


	20. Alone again

"Huh?"

Cherry turned around in confusion as a voice she thought she could identify as Rose's drifted through the air.

"_Cherry_!"

It wasn't her imagination. Instinctively, she stepped back in fear, clutching the patterns of a green satin dress in her hands a lot tighter than she had a moment ago. It wasn't so much their appearance as opposed to knowing that Rose had stepped inside a clothing store, that scared her. It was bad enough at Hogwarts, where only a tenth of her garments were able to be transported from her wardrobe at home. This was not including her school uniform. As Lily put it, Rose had more clothing than all the Gryffindor females put together.

"Rose," she acknowledged stiffly, glancing at Lily who had walked in behind her friend.

Lily shrugged helplessly, showing that she'd tried her best to persuade them to restrain Rose from walking into a clothing store, but without success. Inwardly, Cherry sighed heavily. It was going to be a long day.

"Ying Fa!"

She spun around to face the disapproving look of Madame Malkin herself.

"Whatever is the matter? You know better than to hold satin so roughly. The material might stretch."

She stuttered an apology, bowing. The Marauders stared at her in surprise. Never had they seen her so submissive; so ruffled. Then again, never had they met the wrath of Madame Malkin, nor did they know of the stamina Rose possessed when shopping. Combined, the outcome would be enough to make anyone in her position quake in fear.

"Well go on. Are you going to just stand there or show our customers in?"

She bowed again before slowly making her way towards the group.

"Hey Cherry! What's up?" greeted Rose cheerily.

Too cheerily. Cherry frowned. She opened her mouth to ask what had happened, but behind Rose, Lily shook her head wildly. So she shut up and played along.

"I'm working. What else? The question is, what are you guys doing here?"

"Oh well, you know. We were just hanging around. Life's so boring without you, did you know that, Cherry? Well, I'm not going to waste my life, am I? So I decided that we should all come down and meet you. I mean, you work at a _dress shop_. I just had to come down here for a look! I mean, what with being disowned, being hunted down by my so-called father and everything, I forgot to pack, and it's hardly like I could go back, right? So I decided to come down and get a few new dress robes while I was at it, because you know, my mother's always thought of me first. She even managed to save all her money and keep it in a bank account just for me, did you know that? I mean, I couldn't access it at first, of course, but I'm 16 now, right? Anyway, my mother was so great, wasn't she? She was excellent. She did everything for me and didn't complain. Never did. How she put up with my father I'll never know. He was a fucking asshole, he was. He was a fucking retarded bastard who deserves to rot in hell."

At this point, Rose's newly formed tears began to form. Her voice caught in her throat and there was just so much she wanted to say. So much more. But she couldn't. She didn't have the strength to. She leaned forward onto Cherry, who had a difficult time holding her up, as she was inches shorter than her, and began to sob.

"He was a son of a bitch. He doesn't deserve to live," she croaked out.

Spotting a piece of parchment in her hand, Cherry slowly took it from Rose's grasp. Without looking she already knew what it was. Nevertheless, she glanced at it. The only words she caught were:

_Dear Miss Rosette Isabella Camellia Eveleth Tenebrae,_

_It is with a heavy heart that I must inform you of the death of your mother, __Angelina Francis Rosalie Eveleth _Tenebrae…

"Shh… It's okay, Petal, it's okay. Everything will be alright…"

"How can it? My mother is dead! The only person who ever cared for me…" came the muffled voice of Rose, cut short when Cherry wrenched her away from her shoulder.

"You listen to me right now, Rosie. We care for you, okay? You have us. Remus, James, Lily, me, Sirius… Don't we count as people?" she demanded.

"But it's not the same! How would you know the pain I'm going through, huh? My mother's dead!" she argued back angrily.

Cherry's expression softened as a distance seemed to settle between reality and her thoughts. Remus was on the verge of walking forward, but Lily held him back, giving a slight shake of her head. No. Don't move. Not just yet. She can handle herself.

"Have you forgotten, Rose? I lost my whole family when I was 8."

Rose's eyes widened as what she had said came back at her full force.

"What about Lily's parents? She doesn't even know where they are! And Sirius? Neither of his parents ever cared for him."

Lily turned away, eyes cast downwards. She knew she should be grateful for the Evans's. They took her in and cared for her all these years… but it just wasn't the same. There would always be that emptiness there for her. The place in her heart where her parents should have been. Sirius scowled at the mention of his family. As far as he concerned, he never had a family. He just suddenly existed one day 16 years ago.

"Rose, you aren't alone, and we do understand your pain. We know that you're going through hell right now. We know that it's going to be a difficult time for you. For all of us. There's no need to pretend anything else, okay? Just remember we're always here for you Sweetie, okay?"

Cherry pulled Rose back into an embrace, sighing. No matter what she said, it still didn't change the fact that Rose would be going through the same pain she'd felt all those years ago. Sirius stepped forward and Cherry gently placed Rose into his arms with a nod of appreciation. He nodded back before hugging his girlfriend with a fierce sense of protection.

Cherry glanced at Lily. She had used Sirius's name last to emphasise the people standing behind Rose. It was pretty much to say that he was the most important. She knew that this was the way Lily would have interpreted it, as well. In the spur of the moment, it hadn't occurred to her that it might affect Lily, but now that her thoughts were clearer…

Lily looked up and nodded, smiling a half hearted smile. She knew it was something she would have to accept. Something that she was now, finally, beginning to truly accept.

"Take the rest of the day off, Dear."

A hand was placed gently on Cherry's shoulder. She turned to face Madame Malkin... Smiling?

"But Madame…"

"I will have no arguments. Friends come first," she said sternly, "Your friend needs you right now. So go to her."

Cherry smiled back and bowed.

"Thank you…" she whispered.

* * *

Lily watched on helplessly as Rose continued to sob in Sirius's arms. Cherry appeared beside her. 

"It'll be okay, you know. We just have to be here for her. Whenever she needs us."

Lily nodded her head, knowing, but not quite accepting. It was a selfish thought, really, but she couldn't help thinking it every single time she saw Rose with Sirius.

_I should be the best friend comforting her… Her older sister… The one there for her in her time of need…_

She felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned to look up.

"It's alright. She'll get better soon," said James in a reassuring voice, "She still has us."

Somehow, coming from James, an outsider whose view on the world was different to Cherry's and her own, it seemed more liable. More real. Somehow. So when she nodded again, it was with a stronger sense of confidence and a more logical reasoning being put to play. When she looked back up at him, she could see the confidence that emanated from him, which had somehow avoided her observations prior to now. Beside her, her friend walked alongside her, almost forgotten, smiling. Not that Lily noticed.

'Maybe Rose _is_ right,' she contemplated, 'Maybe she _is _ready.'

When Lily met Cherry's knowing gaze, she frowned, puzzled.

"What?"

"Oh nothing."

Lily shook her head and turned to see Rose's sobbing begin to fade. She smiled wistfully. Maybe this was what she truly needed. Perhaps it didn't matter who comforted her in the end, but rather that they succeeded. If Sirius was to be that person, then so be it. Rose was able to make her own decisions now. Her younger sister, once so unsure of herself and confused about life, was now beginning to understand the concepts of being in control of her own life and the decisions she would need to make with it.

"… Lily?"

She looked up to see James hovering about her with concern. She smiled and shook her head, showing that she was perfectly fine and without pain. She didn't understand it all just yet, but she was beginning to. Maybe one day she'd understand it all, but that would take time. She had the patience to wait and understand it, though. Maybe.

* * *

_She's really gone… The only person to look after me has gone… vanished… forever… And there's no way she would have made an attempt to stay alive… To be caught and remain forever inside that place… The building of cold stone I'd once called my living quarters…_

Sirius had refused to let go of her, so she remained here, staring into the night in the cold, in his arms… Sitting on the Potter's balcony just wondering about life. He hadn't wanted her to be alone. Not now. Not when this had happened. Seated on his lap, she looked over her shoulder. His grip around her waist was still tight, but he was fast asleep, black hair flopping messily over his eyes. Even then he seemed a picture of perfection. Her perfection. She brushed away the strands of hair gently, placing a kiss on his forehead before resuming her place, resting against his chest, head lying on his shoulder as she watched the stars.

_Maybe she's better off wherever she is… Maybe she's still out there, somewhere… She was never happy with Father anyway… This was her only means of escape…_

The letter had informed her that the cause of her death had not, in fact, been the killing curse. That had been used upon her afterwards. She, herself, had taken a vial of a potion nicknamed "Sleeping death". She'd had an easy, peaceful death while her body remained as if still alive for a whole hour after her spirit had left her body. The timing had been perfect. The moment she had passed away was seconds before a Death eater - of course, the Ministry didn't know about her father - had entered her room to perform numerous forbidden curses upon her. She never felt that pain. Instead, she died blissfully unaware what was happening to her body. That was one thing to be grateful for.

_But you had it planned already, didn't you, mother? The moment you found out I'd escaped… You knew I had someone else to protect me now, and you passed away, knowing… It was selfish of you to do that, mother. Selfish of you to think, now that I had someone else, that it would be alright if you left me. But then… it was selfish of me to not to have wanted you to go…_

Along with a letter sent from the Ministry, she had also managed to acquire another she had yet to show anyone. It was her mother's will, apology, explanation, and everything else she had always wanted to say, but couldn't. Not while her father was there.

_To my dearest Rose,_

_By the time you receive this, you will have also received notification of my death. I know that you will have a hard time trying to cope, but please understand. My death wasn't something I had done on impulse. I knew this day would come eventually, and I'd rather I be the cause of my own death, than your Father. Before you hate me for leaving you, I want you to understand what I had to go through. What most pureblood daughters go through. I didn't want you to be like me. I wanted you to have a life of your own. So this is my story. I hope you will forgive me._

_As a young lady from a respectable family, an arranged marriage had taken place since before I was born. The moment they knew of my gender, my parents had already begun to seek a suitable family to marry me into. The Tenebrae's were pureblood's and the arrangement was settled almost six months before my birth. When I found out at the age of 16, I was not to argue, not to do anything but accept. As I had been raised to never object my parents' wishes, I neither argued nor thought anything of it._

_It wasn't until I was 16 that I knew who he was. By the time I'd left Hogwarts, I was forbidden to seek a job. Instead, I was to move immediately to accompany my new husband. I thought nothing of it, even when you were conceived. He was dominate and overruled anything I wished, but I knew that was how it would be. What I didn't know was that he was abusive. He hadn't wanted a daughter, and had wanted me to abort you, but I couldn't. You were mine just as much as his, if not more. In the end, he stopped trying to beat me into submission. In the end, he allowed me to have you. Why? He discovered the Malfoy's were having a son._

_There was no definite arranged marriage in your case, despite your father's protests. The Parkinson's were also having a daughter, as were the Black's. It remained uncertain who would be marrying Lucius. Your father was angry at this. It meant that he would have to take care of you, even if the alliance was not to be made. The Malfoy's were an extremely powerful pureblood family and to have them in our league… It would have been a triumphant day for the Tenebrae's._

_Everyday I would suffer endless torture. I was continually at his command and required to act normally if ever we were out on social occasions. Your father was unfaithful, and I knew it. However, there was nothing I could do, even if I did care. But I didn't. She was his whore and I was his slave, if you'll pardon the language. Victoria, that is, Lucius's mother, was in the same predicament. Our only difference was that she wasn't able to choose her death, but I've decided to take control of my own. It will be the only thing in my life which I will have taken control of, but it will also be the most extreme._

_Nevertheless, this was a necessity for me. I've stayed alive for so long, only because of you. I stayed alive only in hopes of giving you the freedom of your own choice; something I was never able to have. Until now. I know that no matter what I say, you will cry for me, because I am your mother and you are my child. You always will be, and I'll always be there to guide you. Remember that, and remember me._

_I am proud of you for defying your father. I am proud of you for taking control. I am proud of you for making your own decisions. Most of all, I am proud of you for finding the one you love. I remember Sirius well. He stood out against his family when he was younger. He was proud and defiant. If his attitude seemed a little careless, I knew that his heart was true. It had to be if he was so willing to oppose his family, knowing very well that he was to be disowned. I know he will take care of you and I know he will not force you into anything you don't wish to do. He is a Gryffindor and as Gryffindors, we all have the same courage, pride and kindness that we were born with, and that we will die with._

_It is selfish of me to leave you while you are still at such a tender age, but I know that you will survive. You have the heart and strength of a Gryffindor. We are true survivors. Admittedly, it is a funny thing to say when I am about to take my own life away, but it is the truth. I survived many a hard battle. This is my next survival technique. I refuse to be taken in. I would rather die than bow my head and allow my torture to continue. I refuse to allow him the satisfaction._

_I have made sure that nothing of mine will be touched by him. Whatever I own is yours now. Including a bank account I opened long ago which he doesn't know about. You will find the key in this envelope. Along with wealth, I have also placed in memories. Photos, your belongings, everything. He had wanted to destroy all evidence of you from the house, and I was allowed to pack everything from his sight and able to hide it all without his knowing. It was then transferred by my good friend, Charlotte Jefferson. I believe she is now a teacher at Hogwarts. If you can find nowhere to stay, she willingly agreed to take you in. Charlotte is, I believe, a DADA teacher, and I'm sure there is no safer place, as her son is an Aurora and her husband has a powerful position in the Ministry. There, not even your father will be able to touch you. The moment you turned 16, he had no power over you._

_An arranged marriage requires four signatures. Victoria's is a fake. She knew this would be difficult for you and took pity on me, knowing her own time was soon to end. Even as a Slytherin she was empathetic. My own has also vanished from the contract, having written it under a spell. It will disappear the moment I take my last breath. I wasn't excelled inCharms without a reason; I knew almost every trick in the book. Tricks that I regret not being able to pass down to you._

_To put it simply, the contract will not account for anything and no one will be able to hold it against you. The moment you turned 16, he wouldn't be able to keep you in the house even if he wished to. That is the law in our society._

_I am sorry for not being able to provide you with a better childhood. I am sorry for being unable to give you all that you deserved. I am sorry for cutting short my life, knowing that it will impact on your's. I am sorry for all this and more. I know I probably don't deserve it, but please find it in your heart to forgive me. It is for the best._

_Remember I love you and I always will. Remember to make your own decisions. Remember that this is your life and no one can take that from you. Most importantly, remember that you are you, no matter your name, no matter who you're married to, nothing. Be true to yourself and live the way you want to. Don't let anyone take that awayfrom you._

_I'll always remember you and I hope you will never forget me._

_Your loving mother,_

_Angelina Francis Rosalie Eveleth_

When her tears fell, they didn't fall because of the sorrow she felt for her mother's untimely death. They didn't fall because of the trauma that her mother had gone through. They didn't fall because her mother, the only person in the world who had cared for her since she was young and nurtured her, had passed away. They didn't fall because she felt abandoned. When she cried, she cried for her mother; for the bravery she possessed even in the darkest of times.

_I promise I won't ever forget you…_

* * *

"Hey Cherry!" 

Cherry turned around, smiling.

"Hey Rose, Lily. What's up?"

"Oh, so we don't get greeted?" joked Sirius as he walked up.

Rose's fast recovery surprised everyone. Most people mourned for months afterwards. She had seemed to get better in less than three weeks. There was something rather astounding about that girl. Nevertheless, it was good to have their best friend ( or in Sirius's case, his girlfriend ) back. She was able to recount the memories of her mother and treasure them now. Her personality shone more vibrantly than it once had. It was as if she hadn't just gotten better, she'd gone and excelled herself further, and it wasn't a façade. At least, not as far as they could tell.

"Sirius, Remus, James," she acknowledged with a small smile and a roll of her eyes.

Madame Malkin walked in moments later to see four new customers and a diligently working employee. She smiled approvingly for a change before stepping towards Rose.

"What would Miss Tenebrae like today?"

Just for a moment, the rest of them paused and looked worriedly at Rose's reaction. To their relief, she was still smiling.

"It isn't Tenebrae, Madame Malkin. It's Eveleth."

"Ah. My apologies, Miss Eveleth."

"No harm done."

Lily caught Cherry's eye and smiled as they both glanced at Rose, who winked in return, making both girls giggle. She didn't notice James suddenly appear beside her until she almost stepped on him.

"For Merlin's sake, James!" she snapped, slightly ruffled.

He laughed and she couldn't help but loosen up slightly. Maybe being his friend wasn't too bad. It was certainly better than arguing with him all the time. Yes. She'd live.

"I just thought you'd like help with choosing something," he said innocently.

Lily raised an eyebrow.

"No thanks. I'm not buying any new dress robes or evening gowns."

"Why not?"

"First of all, I don't need one. Secondly, I don't have a family fortune unlike the rest of you."

"So I'll pay for you."

"No thanks."

"Hey James! Catch!" called out Cherry.

He turned just in time to grasp hold of the pale green tulle dress she'd been working on. It was something Lily might actually be willing to wear with a modest neckline and nothing revealing. The dress was made of a tulle bodice with touches of glitter at the front. The dress itself was a string halter tie-back and a small keyhole openingto make up forthe lack of decoration at the back. It then dropped into a handkerchief skirt made from four layers of soft tulle edged in pale green satin ribbon. James placed it against - though not touching - Lily and stepped back to admire it. When Cherry looked over his shoulder, the result stunned even herself. Lily looked down, flustered.

"Go try it dear," suggested Madame Malkin, pointing over to the dressing room.

"Oh no, I couldn't…"

"Don't be silly. This young man has offered to pay for you, so there is no excuse," she said firmly, "Just try it."

Still blushing, Lily shyly took the dress from Madame Malkin with a small, "Thank you," and walked meekly towards the dressing room. Turning towards everyone else ( including Rose who held about five different gowns in her hands and Sirius who stood behind her holding too many to count ) she clapped her hands.

"Come and I will take you to the showing area."

To this day, Rose still wondered why it had such a queer name. Nevertheless, she followed along, Sirius slowly attempting to walk behind her. Pitying his friend, Remus helped hold a few of them so that he could see where he was going, at least.

"Thanks Moony," he said gratefully.

"Coming?" asked Cherry, raising an eyebrow.

James hadn't moved since Lily took the dress from his hands. He was still staring at the corner she'd turned to access the dressing rooms. Sighing and shaking her head, she slowly pushed James into the "showing area" after the others.

* * *

"What? You didn't tell me…" 

"Now now, Miss Evans. You look absolutely beautiful in that dress. There is nothing to be ashamed of."

'But…"

"But nothing, Miss Evans. There is nothing to be shy about. They are merely your friends out there. If your boyfriend is going to be paying for this gown, at least he should have the privilege of seeing it worn!"

"I'm not his girlfriend!" she argued heatedly, her cheeks beginning to burn up.

"Do not think, Miss Evans. Just… walk."

With that, Madame Malkin pushed her onto the miniature stage. Two thirds of it was surrounded by mirrors. The remaining third was filled with chairs. The moment she stepped out, a silence fell over her friends. If possible, her cheeks turned an even brighter red.

"At least say _something_!" she exclaimed in exasperation and apprehension.

"Damn girl, you look fine!"

Lily shot Sirius a dirty look. Rose kicked her boyfriend and he yelped in pain.

"What? She told us to say something!"

The Florettes rolled their eyes.

"You look stunning, Lily," he said softly.

She blushed, turning to face James. Remus beside him nodded in agreement.

"She better! I spent hours on that dress!" retorted Cherry with a smile.

Lily looked at her gratefully. She knew that the comment was spoken purposely so thatshe wouldn't need to respond in any way. A sigh came from the other side of the room.

"Damn it. Now I have to find a dress as pretty as that one! Sirius," she said with an innocent look as her eyes twinkled mischievously, "Be a dear and put all those dresses back, will you?"

Sirius groaned a long, suffering, heavy groan before slowly standing up, grabbing the dresses and slowly walked out of the "Showing area".

"Maybe you were a bit hard on him," commented Lily thoughtfully.

Rose gave a wicked grin. She shrugged.

"Hmm… Maybe."

* * *

_Hello! Wow, I'm amazed. I managed to post again within the time span of 5 weeks. Not bad, considering my track record, wouldn't you agree? I'm sorry about the extremely long and repetitive letter... It isn't great, but it was all I could manage with my parents, brother, and family friends looking over my shoulder every three seconds or so. Sorry if it's a bit tedious to read... Any ideas on how I could continue the story would be excellent, because I have no idea how to incorporate the whole "Fake date" thing... Please read and review!_

Angel Skykitten


	21. Growing closer

Lily screamed, jumping back from the fireplace. A figure stepped out of the flames, coughing and brushing away cinder and soot.

"Relax, it's only me. James, clean your fireplace every once in a while."

"I'll do it tomorrow," he replied, his eyes never leaving the chessboard.

Sirius was smirking. He was going to win this one. Lily shifted from her previous location and seated herself in a chair.

"Cupcakes anyone?" asked a cheery voice from the hallway.

Rose appeared in the doorway.

"Oh hey Cherry."

Cinder and soot waved her hello, still dusting herself off.

"What's on the agenda today?"

"Sit quietly and not scare the hell out of me?" suggested Lily.

Rose stuffed a chocolate cupcake into her mouth and Lily immediately stopped talking, chewing on the edible item before her instead. Cherry looked over James's shoulder and moved his knight.

"Checkmate."

Sirius scowled at her. James grinned as if Christmas had come early.

"That doesn't count! You cheated!"

"How did I cheat?"

"She played for you!"

"So what? I would have figured it out eventually."

"No way!"

"Are you calling me dumb?"

"Yes!… That is, no…"

James lunged at Sirius who ran out of the room. He chased after his best friend. Rose put down her tray of cupcakes and looked over Lily's shoulder to do the quiz in the Witches Weekly.

"Don't kill my boyfriend, James!" she called out after them, not really noticing.

Cherry, having rid herself of the remnants of the fireplace, dropped into a seat besides Remus.

"Has it been like this all morning?"

"Something like that," remarked Remus.

"Wow. You people have such entertaining lives."

"Why thank you."

The sounds of Sirius and James came closer, both yelling and laughing. Then…

"Ow! What the hell? Stupid owl… What the… What's with the owls running into me?"

"Technically speaking, Padfoot, you're running into them."

"Shut up, Prongs."

The two emerged from the hallway opposite to the one they'd left from, holding two owls.

"Hogwarts letters," announced James.

"Okay… Rose, Lily, Ying Fa… And these are ours."

Sirius handed them one owl, which looked at Sirius reproachfully before biting him.

"Ow hey! Stupid owls…"

The other one pecked him and he let the two of them go. Cherry held out an arm and the owl flew obediently to her. Smiling, she petted it, feeding it cupcake crumbs. The other owl flew over to Remus. Sirius continued to swear under his breath.

"Wow, talk about a lot of books," remarked Cherry, taking out her letter and allowing the parchment to unravel itself.

It remained mostly curled up. Tugging at it, she realised there was more than one page.

"What did you do? Get Head Girl? What's with all the letters?" asked a curious Rose, looking over her shoulder.

"Hmm… Let's see… Gryffindor Choir… School choir… Senior choir… Quidditch… Singing club… Prefect letter… Tutor groups… Welcome back to Hogwarts letter… Instrumentals club… Duelling club… Social arrangements group… and from what I can see, a letter for every single damn subject I'm taking."

"Duelling club/Instrumentals club/Social arrangements group?" chorused three voices.

Cherry looked up. Rose, James and Sirius were staring at her like she'd grown an extra ten heads.

"Uhh… Yeah?"

"Hang on, go back a bit. What was the sixth item you said?" asked Lily.

Cherry blinked blankly and scanned her letters.

"Uhh… Prefect letter?"

The room echoed silence. Lily felt her heart drop. She'd been replaced?

"I'm sure it's nothing," said Rose quickly.

"Yeah. Nothing," echoed Lily's dull voice.

"I'm sure it's a good sign," informed Cherry with a smirk.

The others stared at her in horror and repulsion.

"How could you rub it in like that?" demanded James angrily.

Cherry rolled her eyes. Did these people know nothing? Cherry stole the letter from Lily's shaking hands.

"Hey!"

That was Rose, now angry at her friend's queer behaviour. Cherry ignored her and opened the letter, turning it upside-down and shaking it. Rolls of parchment fell out. Then something else did as well. They all stared in wonder, Lily's eyes the widest. Cherry picked up the glistening object, holding it out to Lily.

"Congratulations, Lily. You're the new Head girl."

Lily stared at the badge blankly.

"… Huh?" she stated intelligently.

"Unless, of course, there's another Lily Evans in our grade who's in Gryffindor and has aced all her classes," remarked Cherry.

Slowly, Lily reached out, hesitantly, towards the badge. Rolling her eyes, Rose took her friend's wrist and pulled her further towards the badge, motioning for Cherry to drop it into Lily's hand, which she did. Lily felt the cold metal hit her hand and withdrew it for a closer look. It was made from and edged in gold with the Gryffindor crest on it. As she watched, the griffin vanished, replacing it with her name in gold for a moment before changing back.

"Congratulations."

Lily looked up to see James's warm sincere smile, and smiled back.

"Hey cool, it changes by itself!" exclaimed Sirius, playing with the Head badge.

The others stared blankly at him, then back at the one in Lily's hands. Then back to Sirius again. He was throwing the badge up and catching it as it fell, over and over again. Eventually, he noticed their gaze.

"What?"

"You're Head boy?" chorused 5 extremely astonished voices.

Even Rose was startled. Sirius pretended to pout.

"What? Am I not smart enough, is that it?"

"No, of course not! It's just… Surprising…"

That was Rose, flushed and stuttering, unable to find anything nicer to say. Cherry snorted her disparagement. James almost jumped up, snatching his letter from Sirius's feet.

"Hey! That's mine!" he snapped, mildly annoyed at his friend.

"So is the badge," remarked Remus quietly.

James gave his friend a confused look. Cherry nodded confirmation.

"Huh?"

"James, you don't honestly believe that dumbass could have received the Head Boy's position, do you?"

"But… I'm not even a prefect…"

"Neither was Suzy," commented Lily.

Rose stared at Lily strangely. She was acting surprisingly calm for someone who'd spent six years hating James Potter, then finding out that they were going to share dormitories.

"Who's Suzy?" asked Sirius, still playing with the badge.

"I can't be. Dumbledore isn't as cracked as everyone thinks he is," rationalised James.

"Which is why he didn't choose Sirius," murmured Cherry with a roll of her eyes.

Remus barely suppressed a smile.

Sirius caught the badge and held it out to James.

"So whose name is that?"

The words "James Potter" magically appeared for a few moments, then vanished, having been replaced by the griffin. Part eagle, part lion, wholly courageous and daring.

"The Slytherins aren't going to like this," reflected Lily thoughtfully.

"Two Gryffindors; a muggleborn and a traitor to their race. Undoubtedly not," agreed Rose.

"Good," muttered Sirius darkly, then, "So can we eat now? Huh? Can we? Can we? Please?" he begged, pouting.

"Oh, and who's Suzy?" he added, almost as an afterthought.

Lily and Cherry exchanged looks. What had their friend gotten herself into?

* * *

"Hey, check it out. They're holding a singing competition!" squealed Rose, reading over Cherry's shoulder.

Her friend raised an eyebrow.

"You know I hate people doing that, right?"

Rose shrugged carelessly, grabbing the parchment off her.

"Did someone say singing?" asked Sirius, strangely bright eyed.

"Hey, why was James and Remus walking away really quickly?" asked Lily, returning from the kitchen with a sundae in hand.

"The Marauders can sing their trademark song!" he continued, eyes sparkling.

"… Which is?" questioned Cherry.

Rose immediately covered her ears, to the surprise of her friends.

"BAA BAA BLACK SHEEP HAVE YOU ANY WOOL…"

They all automatically winced.

"Ah, so that's why," concluded Lily, her voice barely heard over Sirius's off-tune singing.

"Poor James. Poor Remus," added Cherry.

"Poor us," Lily shot back, putting her hands over her ears.

Cherry grabbed the nearest Quidditch magazine, aimed and fired. It hit Sirius smack bang in the face.

"Ow…"

"Well, that should shut him up for at least another hour or so," observed Cherry, stealing a bit of Lily's sundae.

Lily nodded her agreement.

* * *

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"_Damn it Padfoot, NO!"_ bellowed both his friends.

Sirius crossed his arms and glowered. Cherry patted him on the back sympathetically.

"There there, Sirius, you tried your best."

Rose and Lily nodded obediently in agreement. Sirius watched them suspiciously. The girls did they best not to laugh out loud. Lily gave the slightest muffled choke of laughter and Sirius glared, storming away in a huff. Lily collapsed to her knees, hand over mouth and tears threatening to fall. The others eyed her weirdly.

"Lily?"

James bent down to place a hand on her shoulder.

"Lily, it wasn't that funny," commented Rose, looking at her friend with something in between amusement and scepticism.

Lily's only reply was to fall onto the floor, her body still shaking with uncontrollable mirth.

"… I knew we should have stopped her studying a long time ago. Now look. She's lost her mind," declared Cherry.

"I think the day's been a bit overwhelming for her," suggested Remus.

Having given up, James got up.

"Who wants to go to Diagon Alley?"

"ME!" chorused four voices.

Suddenly, Lily wasn't gasping for breath anymore and Sirius could be seen running down the hallway to greet them. Remus nodded his decisions.

"… Well now you know how to bring people out of their overemotional moods," she remarked, retying her long black hair.

"Uh… Yeah…"

* * *

"This is all your fault."

"What? What's my fault now?" exclaimed Cherry.

Sirius had obviously not gotten over his grumpy mood completely.

"If you didn't have to work so late, we wouldn't have to wait until the afternoon to go to Diagon Alley!"

"Sirius, I finished work at ten today. It's currently half past ten. That's not even considered the afternoon."

Sirius turned to Rose with an injured look and puppy dog eyes. Rose stared back nonplussed for a moment, then gave in, sighing.

"Oh Sirius, what am I going to do with you?" she mumbled lovingly, kissing her boyfriend on the cheek.

"It's not my fault!" he protested, pouting.

"So it's mine for earning a living?" retorted Cherry sarcastically.

Sirius was about to speak, but Lily intervened.

"Cherry!"

"Sorry."

James stared in wonder as Cherry automatically retreated under her friend's warning look.

"How do you _do_ that?"

"Do what?"

Lily stared blankly at James.

"_That_!"

"What?"

"Look at her! She's under your complete control or something!"

"Watch it, Potter," snarled Cherry, glaring at her Quidditch captain.

"So why doesn't he get hit every time he insults you?" demanded Sirius, arms crossed.

"What are you talking about?"

"You always hit me when I say something, so why not James?"

"What do you mean I always hit you?"

"You do!" protested Sirius.

"Fine. On the assumption, and assumption only, that that is the case, it's quite possibly because James just isn't as annoying as you."

Cherry stuck her tongue out at him. Sirius followed suit.

"Cherry! You're sixteen, not five!" reprimanded Lily.

"Sorry."

"Padfoot, forget it, alright?"

"Right, sorry Prongs."

"Now play nice."

Sirius and Cherry stared up at Lily, about to oppose, but the look she gave them left the both of them muttering their agreement.

"Nice work, Lily," he complimented.

"Thank you."

She grinned at James fleetingly before hooking an arm around Cherry's and walking off. He stared after them for a moment. Had she just smiled at him?

"Hey, wait up!" called James, running after them, Sirius following.

Rose nudged Remus.

"Huh? What?"

"Well, go on."

"Go on what?"

"Have you forgotten already?"

He knew very well what she was talking about, but was determined to play dumb this time.

"What do you mean?"

"Cute Remus. Don't give me that. When are you going to make your first move?"

"For what?"

"Cherry!" she snapped back.

"And why, pray, should I do that?"

"Look, do you want to get together with her or not?"

"What would make you think I'd want to go out with her?"

Rose gave him her _Don't insult my intelligence_ look. He took the point.

"Am I really that obvious?"

"Only if your name isn't James or Sirius," she replied shortly.

"Harsh. Should you really be speaking of your boyfriend in that way?"

Rose shrugged.

"I love him, but it doesn't change the facts."

Remus looked at her, mildly amused. Was it just him, or did she seem so much more confident in herself nowadays?

"You're rather outspoken nowadays," he remarked.

"Things change, Remus," was her only reply, looking towards the group, "Everything happens for a reason, I suppose, but no matter what that reason may be, it'll still happen and eventually, we all get over it."

Remus took a long hard look at her. When had she become such a philosopher? Even if she had, when had she ever actually voiced her opinions aloud with so little care?

"Well?"

"Well what?"

Rose flashed him a deadly look and he held up his hands in surrender.

"Alright, alright! What do you want me to do?"

Rose smirked.

"That, my friend, is up to you."

Remus stared blankly after the skipping figure, then put a hand to his forehead.

"What have I gotten myself into?" he muttered, walking after them at a decent pace.

* * *

_Hey all! Sorry this took so long... Yes, I know it's pretty pointless but... I wanted to inform you all of Lily and James's new status... Also of a few slight character changes... And I'm buying time to think up some un-cliche way of incorporating Remus and Cherry's "fake" relationship... It's currently a bit cliche'd, I'll admit, but I'm hoping to work it out of it... Hoping... Well, please read and review, thanks!_

_ AngelSkykitten  
_


	22. Life's curse

Remus pointedly ignored the meaningful looks Rose was continually sending his way. He already knew what he had to do. The question was how to go about doing it. Even now, he seemed to forget that Cherry was already part of the plot and there was no way that he'd be turned down. When he did remember, it quelled his hesitation for a split second until he laid eyes upon her. No matter what he did, he couldn't seem to realise that this was something that had been planned beforehand. Not, at least, when he saw her.

She was quietly radiant, shrouded in a mist of secrecy, a cloak of such intensity wrapped so tightly around her that it seemed to repel fear. Despite her slender appearance, she glowed with strength and a very strong will as well as a solid resolve. Those who saw her knew instantly that she was not someone you would wish to anger, even if she seemed physically unable to do anything damaging. Looks can be deceiving. She was living proof of that statement. Behind that stability and calm determination, what lay in waiting? Her defences had been built up well and he could see no way around them. Even that breathtaking smile of her's was but another illusion, created to confuse and disarm. Who was this person, so protective of herself and those around her?

Once, he had been such a person too. Or perhaps he was now. He wasn't sure. He had grown up knowing the pain of being loathed and disapproved. No matter how hard he strived for acceptance, the world seemed a whole five steps ahead of him. It wasn't much. At least, until you realised that those five steps would remain there forever. A vast river separating the land. To attempt to cross it was to seal your fate. A life of swimming against the current and keeping alive, as the water ruthlessly continued to push you against the rocky death ahead.

He had grown up without love, knowing. Ever since that day, his life had never been the same. His parents had did their best to hide their revulsion. In fact, they had done a good job of it, but he could tell. His mother had never held him in the same way again. No matter how hard she battled against it, her fear of being infected by this disease was too strong. It wasn't that she was ignorant. She knew that there was no chance of her becoming a werewolf merely by making physical contact with him, but still she had a hard time truly accepting it. Misunderstandings ruled his life and always would, now.

He didn't notice when Cherry slowed down to walk beside him. So caught up in his own thoughts was he, that he could no longer observe the reality before him.

She had been beautiful too. A different kind of beauty, however. No one had remembered the one time Remus had thought there was a possibility that he might be able to love again. Not even the Marauders. However, that was something that had to be done. So it remained with him, his very own secret. Only one other person remembered. He who cast the spell. Professor Albus Dumbledore, the man Remus had first entrusted his secret to outside the family. His parents had been hesitant, worried that it would get out. Who had ever heard of a pure-blooded Werewolf, after all? It would disgrace his family name for eternity. Nevertheless, he had felt that the lives of his fellow schoolmates were much more important than a name. Professor Dumbledore had agreed.

Whoever said that Werewolves were not affected by Veela's was obviously not a Werewolf himself. While they have very strong magic over most human males, they also had a natural charm which could attract anyone even without their magical advantages. He should know. He had fallen for one himself. She was the light which had given him hope when there seemed none. What he'd forgotten was that, with light, there would always come shadows, and he had been so blinded that he did not see the darkness which trailed behind her.

James had called her haughty. Sirius had labelled her as a player. He had seen her as a goddess. He had tried so hard to believe his friends, but couldn't. Her smile had brightened his day. Her words had filled him with aspirations. Her presence had given him a chance to become whole. Her deception had left him with a hollow heart and a shattered dream. Never again, he had sworn, would he be as foolish as to believe that there might actually be a probability of someone loving him.

Ironically, it wasn't his tainted blood that had driven her away. It had been, in fact, the calling of a dog. A rather big black dog who had shown him the truth of the Veela's nature. He had much to thank Sirius for, yet just as much to curse him. A life without hope and dreams was a half life not worth living. Nevertheless, he was still here. Why? He was certain that he didn't know, and probably never would. Perhaps one day someone would be able to reveal the secret behind the mystery to him.

"… Come on, I need to go to the bookstore. We'll see you guys later!" called out Cherry, waving cheerily.

Remus was startled to find himself being pulled away from the group and towards a bookstore. Cherry was dragging him along, her arm intertwined with his. She was sporting a rather bouncy demeanour for the moment which made her seem younger, more childish. Quite simply, nothing like the person he had imagined her to be. Not to say that she was. Even now, there was a hint of nothingness in her features, the only suggestion of her true emotions. That is to say, she thought nothing of this display but as something she must do to please her friends.

"But…"

Lily's protests faded from their hearing as Cherry moved him in one direction and Rose pushed her in another. Admittedly, he couldn't help but feel surprised. The thought that Cherry might be allowed to make the first move had completely passed him by. It honestly hadn't occurred to him, and to have her do so completely threw him off. To have to do so, however, was merely to have her return memories he'd much rather forget.

Avery had once wrapped an arm around his, pulling him down this very same road towards this very same bookshop. She had been smiling at the time. Smiling and laughing. Just as Cherry was doing right now, and, just like Cherry, she had only her own deceiving reasons for doing so. Looking down at the girl before him now, he couldn't see Cherry's black hair any longer. Instead, he was staring at the golden glimmer of Avery's fair blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes.

The moment passed. They reached the bookstore and Cherry let go of him the moment the door closed behind them.

"Sorry, it was necessary," she said simply.

"It's…"

Cherry turned away.

"… Okay," he mumbled to her retreating back.

He sighed as she watched her glide across the bookshelves, glancing every now and then at any title that caught her eye.

* * *

"_Avery?"_

"_Hmm?"_

_She smiled, her sapphire blue eyes focused in a gaze of utmost concern._

"_What was that about? Why did you drag us away from my friends?"_

"_Why, whatever do you mean?" she asked innocently._

_An honestly confused gaze looked up at him questioningly. He frowned._

"_You know. Just then."_

"_I had to come to the bookstore, darling. Whatever else?"_

"_But why the hurry? What was there? Avery?"_

"_Nothing, darling! Nothing was wrong. I just felt like it."_

"_Then…"_

"_My dearest Remus, do not worry your pretty little head over nothing, hmm?"_

_She whirled around and walked off towards the books._

"_Come on, darling, forget it all. We shall go shopping and you may buy me some pretty dresses later in the day, okay?"_

_A small glimmer of something Remus couldn't identify appeared in her eyes._

"_Uh… yeah…"_

* * *

Social climbers. How he hated them. She hadn't known that he was unaffected by her bloodline at that time. He hadn't known the look of a Veela then, either. Well, he did now. He had much to thank her for. She had opened his eyes to the world. He'd finally learnt how to look beyond what the eye can see. It made him far less vulnerable. Nevertheless, what had happened next, he still hadn't, at that time, believed she would do, even after Sirius had shown him the truth at hand. Sirius, at the time, had still been apart of the Black family, so much more powerful than that of the Lupin household. Remus was merely a second choice. Fourth, if you include the Potters and the Malfoys.

* * *

"_Remus, I'm afraid that something terrible has happened."_

"_Yes, Professor, I know. Avery's…"_

_He choked, unable to continue. Albus Dumbledore watched him as he struggled with a kindly sympathetic look._

"_Remus, you must understand that drastic actions must be taken."_

_He nodded; he knew what would happen if it didn't happen. Even now, he was certain owls were being sent home._

"_You must also understand that the memories of all, including your friends, must be wiped."_

_Here his eyes widened. To suffer knowing this all alone? To know that there was no one else out there with whom he could confide in about the biggest situation of his life?_

"_I'm very sorry and I wish it could be otherwise, but to allow them their memories would mean that I would be forced to make individual memory wipes on all the students at school, which I may not be able to do in time. We need to erase those letters as quickly as possible. You must understand that haste is of the utmost importance. I'm sorry that you must carry such a burden, but perhaps one day you will find yourself not completely alone."_

_Remus nodded, devoid of any strength to argue with him._

"_I'm very sorry, Remus. You may leave now if you wish. The process will take place within five minutes of your leaving my office."_

_He got up without another word and walked out, still unable to believe her. Why had she done this to him? Why?_

* * *

"My my, you certainly are the quiet one today." 

He broke out of his revere to find Ying Fa standing a few metres away from him, looking out the window. He vaguely noticed that she seemed to do that a lot.

"Do you know, Remus, that your whole being betrays your emotions?"

He froze. Her tone of voice was less than warm. She moved closer to the shopwindow, reaching out to feel the cold glass beneath her fingers.

"It is dangerous to have friends. Did you know that, Remus? Especially… if you are different."

He found himself unable to protest. The tone in her voice demanded complete silence and utmost diligence.

"To show emotions is to show weakness. Weaknesses which may be manipulated. As cursed beings, we must be wary of our weaknesses and learn to show nothing. We must not allow our weaknesses to fall into the wrong hands, Remus. We must not allow ourselves to be controlled and forced into something we do not wish to do."

"Wh… what? What do you mean?" he finally managed to stutter.

"The Dark Lord is rising. Have you heard?"

He nodded, even though it was clearly a rhetorical question.

"He has much power… such as the ability to transform and call upon werewolves at will," she said.

She seemed aloft, but the sharp look she sent him proved otherwise.

"What… But… That's not possible… If it were… I would know… Wouldn't I?"

She laughed. A blade of fear seemed to stab into him and melt into him as ice melts into water.

"How would you know? I have sensed him testing his abilities, however, rather recently. Within this week, in fact. It seems he does not yet have complete control of such a technique, but it is only a matter of time. Nevertheless, you are still safe... for now. He has not gathered enough power to challenge Dumbledore as of yet. However, it is only a matter of time."

"What… how would you know?"

"Surely you've felt it, Remus? My whole being radiates with light magic which I have yet to learn how to control. The moment he uses his dark magic, I am allowed, for an instant, his precise location and magical ability. However, my aura will repel the dark magic, cancelling it out. There is no definite way for me to seek him, no him me, but as long as I do not have complete control over my abilities, he is able to sense my presence. Only in my Aunt's domain may I become completely untraceable. Nevertheless, he knows I am alive, and he will go to any lengths to capture me."

She paused thoughtfully here. Remus attempted to open his mouth. He wanted to say something, but the words stuck in his throat.

"He knows you exist also, or else he would not bother sending such a spell near the house of the Potter family. It is well protected and he cannot yet pierce through their barrier. While you are away from that area, we are usually together, and so he knows that it is pointless to try anything."

"But…"

"Do you see what I mean?" she asked, interrupting him, "We are a danger, not only to ourselves, but to our friends merely by being what we are? Where no ties are formed, there can be none broken. Where we do not have friends, we will not feel the loneliness of parting when we must do what we must to protect them. You, of all people, should know the realisation of the truth. That we may never be loved nor cared for. That is the curse of our kind."

"That won't be. Why would we leave each other? We're friends!" he protested, finally finding his voice.

"We will change. We will grow. Eventually, we will no longer need the dependency upon each other which allows us to call one another friends. Even now, I am sure you have sensed the change in Rose. Eventually, this will grow within her until she no longer needs either Lily or I to stand by her. One day, Lily will come to that conclusion also and I will leave them to their lives."

"And what about them? You really think they'll let you go?"

"When they realise the threat I pose to themselves and the ones they truly love? Yes."

"So what? They don't love you as a friend? Ying Fa, you know as well as I do how much you guys care for each other!"

"Which is why I must leave them. All I can hope is that the curse will not take effect before our schooling days are over."

"What curse? You aren't making any sense. We may be different, but we aren't cursed!" he argued heatedly.

She looked critically at him.

"No? If you say so. All I'm trying to tell you is this. Be careful, Remus. Both of us have allowed ourselves weaknesses by making friends. They will be in danger at one point or another because of this. Understand that and accept it, Remus. You look, but you do not understand. That has been and will be your downfall in both the past and the present."

She glided out of sight, leaving him staring at the very same window she had been only moments ago. Outside, he could see clearly the friends he had made. Was what she saying the truth? Was he really putting them in danger? He stifled a groan. Knowing that he was destined to live a life without love was one thing, having someone confirm his thoughts was another.

She had torn into him and she knew it. He stood with such a look of agony on his face that she couldn't help but pity him. Nevertheless, that was their destiny. He may as well be prepared for it. What she hadn't said, only Lily knew. Her dearest little Lily. She had powers she herself didn't know about. Only now were they awakening, encouraged further by the wielder of light magic she called her friend. Yet another treasure, were the Dark Lord to find out about it.

* * *

Lily huffed. What was so urgent about going to a bookstore? Especially when they'd all forgotten their letters back at the Potter Mansion. 

"Well that was kind of her," she mumbled, glaring at the bookstore.

"Come on, Lily, we're here to have some fun! Where do you want to go first?" asked Rose, eyes shining with delight.

"Food," she replied immediately, glancing at the nearest store.

The only time Rose's eyes shone with such delight was when she was thinking about walking into yet another clothing store. Not just yet. She'd rather kill than accompany Rose into a clothing store before at least three o'clock. She wanted to keep her sanity for most of the day, preferably. Rose seemed to look mildly disappointed for half a moment before cheering up again.

"Ice cream!" she squealed happily.

Lily winced. James smiled at her expression and she glared back.

"What?" she demanded.

"Nothing," he replied airily, grinning further.

She glowered at him.

"James Potter don't you _dare_ 'nothing' me. What… Rose! Hey!"

She found herself being pushed towards the nearest ice cream store by her best friend.

"Yelling later, eating now," sang Rose cheerily, ignoring Lily's protests.

Eventually, Lily resigned.

"Fine fine," she grumbled.

"Prongs, you're bloody insane. A tiger would treat you better than that girl."

"You mean a tiger would eat me up and Lily wouldn't?"

"I guess that too. What I mean is, you're more likely to tame a hippogriff than our Miss Lily Evans over there."

James gave Sirius a smirk. His friend could be so naïve at times.

"Who said I wanted to tame her?" he replied nonchalantly.

Sirius rolled his eyes as James walked off. He contemplated keeping James on a leash. It would certainly solve all their problems. The problem with him was that he saw what he wanted and pounced. Hadn't he ever read about the tortoise and the hare? Sirius took one last glance at the bookstore. His eyes were keener than the other's. He didn't just see the bookstore. He saw Remus and Cherry standing by, talking about something very important, judging by the look on Cherry's face. He had never seen Remus out of his depth before. Ever. He hoped he never would.

Turning around, Sirius resolved to find out what was happening.

_Merlin knows Rose probably has something to do with it, judging by the way we seem to have been paired up, he thought wryly._

He loved his girlfriend to pieces, but she did have a side that scared him from time to time. Her determination had grown since the encounter with Malfoy, and what with her mother's passing. There was something not quite right, he could feel it, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't ignore the sense of growing unease under his skin. The dog part of him refused to let it go.

* * *

_Sorry about taking so long to update... This was yet another relatively pointless chapter, but I wanted to have the whole Cherry-Remus thing clarified as well as allow for better background information, that's all. I hadn't expected it to turn out so long winding... My apologies! I'll try to minimise the description in my next chapter... hopefully... Well, read and review! Any ideas as to how to get the whole James-Lily thing started would be a big help. Cliche is good, but at the speed which some stories have Lily change her emotions towards James is just... Mmm... Even I have trouble slowing things down at times. Anyway, ciao!_

Angel Skykitten


	23. Hidden meanings

_There was a blindingly bright light before her. She shielded her eyes from the glare and tried to make out the scene before her. There were people screaming… yelling… crying…_

"_Protect the Seer!"_

_The voice was loud, commanding… familiar. Protect the Seer… but who would that be? There was a cry to her left and she turned to see two wolf-like animals attacking one another. All around her there was fighting… It took her a moment to realise that there were humans amongst dark creatures. Black cloaks and… Who was that before her? An invisible barrier protected her. She could see, now, that various spells were cast in her direction, but each one was reflected back towards the owner of the spell, who was then forced to dodge it._

_A piercing scream from above and the light vanished. For a second, all was silent as every living being turned to stare. There was a thud and she realised that whoever had cast the barrier now lay, unmoving, in front of her, but she had no time to see who it was. Before her now advanced the creature she was to fear the most. The one their nemesis bowed down to. She opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out._

Gasping for breath, Lily awoke to find herself in the massive bedroom James had allowed her to occupy during her stay. A glance at the nearest clock told her it was only five in the morning. Touching her face, she realised that she was soaked in sweat. What had she been dreaming about? Try as she might, she couldn't remember. Shaking her head, she tried to rid herself of the fear that she could still feel yet could not place.

"Morning," she greeted, startled.

She had thought that there would be no one else down for a while yet. Then again, the full moon was near. It would be difficult for him to get some rest… but hadn't Cherry's presence eased that? No, she wasn't here any longer. It would be hours before she arrived to meet them after her shift at that café she was currently working at. He turned and gave her a small smile in return. One she hadn't seen for a long time.

"What's wrong?"

He shook his head. There was no point in telling her. What purpose would it serve but for him to manipulate her into thinking one of her best friends was a cold hearted… He wouldn't sink that low. He knew that she wasn't and that, in her own way, she was only trying to protect him. At least, that was what he kept telling himself. He couldn't believe something so bad of her. No matter what way he looked at it, she was still someone dear to him; someone who had accepted his dark nature without a word. Accepting her for who she was would be a small payment in return. Still, he looked surprised when Lily gave him a sympathetic smile.

"It was Cherry, wasn't it?"

What was there for him to say? Remus stayed silent.

"Don't think ill of her. I assume she gave you her 'we are the cursed and so we can never be happy' lecture?"

He startled then, turning. He wanted to speak, but there was nothing he could think of to say. Not coherently, at least. Instead, he resigned to just staring at her in bewilderment. Lily laughed.

"No matter what our differences may be, we are still close friends. I still have the ability to pry mostly whatever information I want out of her. Mind if I sit?"

"No, please do," he said finally, giving her a smile more out of habit than anything else.

"Thank you. What was I saying? Oh yes. Please don't judge her by it."

"I don't… but she does have a point. No matter what, I am still a werewolf and I will still unintentionally cause you harm in the end."

Lily raised an eyebrow at that.

"Oh? Is that so? Remus, let me put it to you this way. Are your friends happy? Did you force them to become your friends, or are they still there because they chose to be? That was their choice. You have no right to deny them their right to make friends with whomever they wish, even if that person is you. Am I right?"

Something in her voice made him realise that she was almost laughing at him. At how remarkably ridiculous his musings were.

"Remus, as much as I love Cherry, I would be the first to agree that she tends to overdramatise, overreact, and over exaggerate. The only thing she underestimates is friendship. She doesn't believe anything can last forever, but that is for us to prove to her. The past she has suffered doesn't allow her to believe in it so easily. This tells us that we should be doing our best to show her it does exist and that it is strong enough to overcome any barriers, no matter the cost. It should encourage you to try harder, not give up. Nevertheless, despite her beliefs that it isn't strong, she is still drawn to it, just like the rest of us. Once you meet true friends, you are friends for a lifetime. Yes, you might unintentionally hurt us, but we're the ones who are taking that risk. That's for us to assess. That's for us to decide. If we think you're going to be worth that risk, then we'll take it. We're the ones who've made that decision, and there's nothing you can do to change that, okay?"

"But still… How would you like it if you knew that you were the cause of your friends' suffering? How would you be able to live with that for the rest of your life?"

Here Lily shrugged.

"I won't pretend that it wouldn't hurt. I won't pretend that I would be unaffected by it, but… I would also be grateful; grateful that my friends, knowing that this could be a potential outcome, still decided to become friends with me. I would do all that I could to prevent it from happening, and I would feel at ease knowing that doing my best was all my friends ever asked of me."

"Lily, we're talking about life and death situations here."

She stared at Remus searchingly for a moment, and then gave a rather painful smile.

"Remus, I'll let you in on a little secret. There's more than one reason why my sister hates me."

She leaned in forward, like a child ready to tell her best friend a very important secret.

"My parents died two years ago."

At this, Remus choked. That wasn't possible. He'd heard Rose and Cherry talk about them. They couldn't be.

"Rose and Cherry don't know yet. If they did… I know that they'd try and get me to move out and live elsewhere, but that's my home. I don't intend to leave it. I know it isn't safe, but it's still a comfort to me."

"But… Cherry… The letter she wrote to your parents…"

"Is probably still sitting at the foot of the front door. I was lucky it didn't try and return it to Cherry."

"Still… how…"

"Why do you think my sister decided to get married so quickly? There was nothing left for her there, in the house we grew up in together; just painful memories. I spent the whole of that holiday alone. Why do you think Rose made such an effort to have us together for a 'girls' day out'? Cherry had been overseas and her father had just begun to hear rumours about 'the mudblood' she'd been playing with, so she had to be careful. Then there was… I knew for a long time that Justin wanted to end our relationship, but he couldn't… not when my parents had just passed away… even when he'd found himself another girl. Despite that, he still helped me a lot. That's why I'll never forget him."

She returned to her seat.

"When they knew I was a witch, when Dumbledore sent them that letter, telling them that they were putting their lives in jeopardy by contacting the wizarding world, even if it was just through me, they told me they didn't care. They told me that they loved me enough to stay by my side, even if there was a potential that they might die for it. After all, they said, it was just another one of many different possibilities in which they might've passed away. To know me, they said, to be able to love me, it was worth that risk. That was why my sister hated me so much. She felt that this applied only to me, and only because I was… talented, so to speak. For that, she began to despise me. The point of my story is though, as much as I wished that they hadn't known me so that they might still be alive today, I'm also grateful for knowing them… For knowing that they thought I was of enough worth to them to stay by my side, regardless. After all, why scorn when you can reminisce instead?"

Remus stared at the girl before him in wonder. She went through too much alone, in silence, without complaint. She was too much like him.

"Uh… Right."

Lily grinned at him cheerfully.

"I knew you'd understand. Just a bit of insight into my best friend. After all, if you're going to date her, you'll have to know her first, right?"

Remus almost asked what she was talking about. Almost. Not quite. He quickly snapped back into it, saving himself from Rose's wrath.

"I suppose. Thanks Lily."

She winked back at him, smiling slyly.

"No problem. Just remember that she'll do anything to keep people at a distance. Even her rants are a sign that she's getting worried that you're beginning to know her too well. We had to put up with it for a while too. Good luck and treat her well, okay?"

There was no need to ask who "we" referred to. He nodded, and then turned around to see James descend from the stairs yawning, black hair everywhere and wearing only boxers. Much to their amusement, Lily spun away from him immediately.

"Put on some clothes for Merlin's sake!" she squeaked, blushing.

Remus and James exchanged glances, and then laughed quietly as James turned around to ascend the staircase in search for his clothing.  
---

"Why do you ask?" she questioned, surprised.

Lily shrugged.

"Nothing really. Just curiosity."

Cherry knew better than to believe her, but said nothing of it.

"A Seer, hey? Well as the title suggests, it is a person who can see. The most powerful Seers have the ability to see the past, the present and the future. They're very rare and come about only once every century, if even that. However, no matter how great they are, their powers aren't always realised. For example, if they have too many emotions, this will cloud their ability to see, as their visions may be replaced instead by their own nightmares."

"So basically, they aren't very helpful."

"Yes and no. If a truly powerful Seer comes about, she has the ability to see into many different futures and knows which path to take in the present to ensure the best future. However, this ability comes around only during their adult years. The extent of their sight is limited until they become teenagers, at which time their own emotions generally disturb the path of their vision."

"Why would anyone want to harm a Seer then?"

"Wouldn't that be obvious? Seers exist mostly to guide. While they do have the power to choose the most favourable future, they aren't supposed to. That is the curse of their power. Knowing but not being able to help. However, there are always those who become corrupt and seek to use their abilities for their own good. The last one who tried almost unbalanced the whole world. They can manipulate, but they can also be considered Merlin's representative, in a sense. Without them, destinies mightn't be fulfilled. It is only with their guidance that the greatest of heroes come about."

"So… without them, the world could easily be plunged into darkness without anyone to help it out again?"

"Precisely. I'll bet you anything Lord whatever his name is would love one of those by his side. So you going to tell me what this is all about?"

"To be honest, Cherry, I have absolutely no idea. It just randomly came to me to ask you about it. I don't even know what it has to do with anything."

Cherry shrugged. A glint of something was evident in her eyes, but only for a moment. Then it vanished.

"Mysteries of life, I guess."

"Yeah, I suppose so… So how's it going with Remus?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't feign innocence, darling, I know something's up."

"Maybe," she replied with a wink.

Lily laughed at her friend's antics.

"Just don't kill him off with your out of this world lectures, okay?"

"Right. Got it."

"Lunch time!" announced Rose, looking very much a flustered pink.

Her friends raised an eyebrow at her.

"What?"

"Finished your make out session already, Rosie? I had expected Sirius to have lasted longer."

"Hey, that wasn't my fault! She was the one who wanted lunch!" came a voice from behind her.

"Shut," she muttered, slamming her heel down onto his foot.

The three of them watched Sirius jump away, howling.

"… That was… interesting," remarked Lily.

Exchanging grins, they all burst into laughter.

"Stop having fun at my expense!" yelled Sirius up the stairs.

"Not on your life, Black," retorted Cherry, grinning.

---

Later that evening, the girls emerged from Lily's bedroom for dinner, only to stop in their tracks.

"What exactly do you think you're doing, wearing tuxedos to diner?" quizzed Lily.

For a moment there was some hushed whispering amongst the males.

"Prongs, did you tell them…?"

"What? No! I thought Moony was supposed to…"

"Nobody told me anything about this! Padfoot here just told me to dress in a tux…"

"Hey, don't blame this on me! I thought you knew…"

"Then how come…"

"Err… Hi. We're still standing here waiting for an explanation?" called out Rosie impatiently.

They stared helplessly at her. She sighed, rolling her eyes. Boys. These three would never grow up.

"Right. I'll take care of it then. Turn around you two. How many minutes do we have?"

The question was directed at her wonderfully forgetful boyfriend. He blinked blankly and looked towards the other two. James checked his watch, then realised he didn't know the reservation time, and sheepishly held it out to Remus, who answered them.

"About forty five if we hurry."

"Okay then. Off! Now!"

Rose ignored all protests from her friends and literally shoved them into her bedroom, slamming the door behind them. The Marauders glanced at each other and shrugged. What else was there left to do?

"Where are we taking them again?" asked Sirius sheepishly.

"I have no idea. I just made the bookings. Prongs?"

"You'll see when we get there," he replied mysteriously.

"Nobody told Rose we'd have to floo there right? If she finds out…"

"Let's just pray they won't take up the whole forty five minutes, alright?"

James and Sirius nodded their agreement.

---

"Okay, we're ready!" called out Rose cheerily, skipping down the stairs to meet her boyfriend.

The hem of her knee length pink dress danced about her as she moved, jumping enthusiastically into Sirius's arms. He caught her more reflexively than anything else. She twirled around, showing off her new halter top. The back was bare except for a couple of pearl strands entwined together.

"Like it?" she mumbled into his ear.

"I'd like it better on my bedroom floor," he replied.

She blushed so that it was visible even beneath her foundation, finding herself still not completely at his level just yet. Beside them, James groaned.

"Please, no more disturbing jokes until after we're out of hearing."

Sirius was about to protest that he wasn't joking when Rose suddenly jumped away from his grasp. He stared in wonder when she landed unharmed on her pink stilettos. She was calling out to her friends, who did not seem inclined to come downstairs.

"Not on your life, Rosie."

"What Lily said."

"Just come down, what's the harm?"

"Why don't _you_ go down looking like this then!" snapped Lily, a very fine shade of pink as her head became visible at the top of the stairs.

"How bad could it possibly be?" tried James.

A glower was all he got in return. Already he could see Lily's hair had been pinned up and she was still impatiently brushing aside any stray locks.

"Don't make me come up there," warned Rose.

"I'm not going down," was the stubborn reply.

Rose made as if to go up the stairs and there was a sudden disarray of squeaking from above. Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Did Cherry just squeak?"

"Shut up," came the muffled snap from above.

"Touchy," he remarked.

There was a snarl and Cherry poked her head around the corner to bare her teeth menacingly at him. Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"You're trying to scare _me_ with _that_? I _am_ a dog you know," he commented.

"Don't be rude," reprimanded Rose.

"Yeah, a dog. In more than one way…" mumbled Cherry.

She ducked as Rose's purse went flying at her head, narrowly missing. There was some muttered discussion before both Lily and Cherry appeared at the top of the stairs, clearly having pushed the other out against her will.

"Traitor!" they both shouted in unison.

At the bottom of the stair case, the Marauders just stared blankly.

"Err… Rose?"

"Hmm?"

"What did you do to them?"

"Nothing…"

"They look almost…"

"… innocent…" finished Sirius with a flourish.

Both girls were dressed completely in white, flowers braided into their hair. All they really needed were wings. Both were dressed to match, with a flowing white cape that trailed on the floor behind them. The halter neck dresses were tied to form a ribbon, all that covered their backs, the skirt itself falling to their knees at the front and fanning out behind them. It seemed almost ironic. Dressed all in white, they wore scowls that darkened the atmosphere like thunderclouds.

"Are we going to dinner or a wedding?" asked James, clearly amused.

Lily shot him a look and he made no further comment.

"So are we standing here all day or what?" quizzed Rose, grapping her clutch and gliding out the front door.

Shrugging, they all followed her lead out of the Potter Mansion and into the cool night air. A stream of muttered curses broke the silence as the wind billowed.

"Rose, I am going to _kill_ you when this is over!" announced Cherry through gritted teeth.

"I second that!" agreed Lily.

Remus moved over and blocked the wind from reaching Cherry, who smiled gratefully up at him. James offered Lily his coat, not seeming the least bit disturbed by the cold.

"Don't you need that?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

He gave a sheepish grin and, checking that he was still within the magic barrier of his home, pointed his wand at her. Warmth filled Lily instantly.

"Right. I knew that."

---

_Oh wow. I posted. Sorry... I had this written up months ago... Umm... Oops? Enjoy! Yes, it's a filler. I didn't want to jump immediately into Seventh Year... Please Read and Review Any criticism would be extremely useful!_

: Angel SkyKitten :


	24. Defending love

"I am _never_ getting into a car with you ever again, Sirius," groaned Lily, trying to stand up.

She swayed on her feet. James leapt to catch her from behind. The instant he touched her, she jerked away from his grasp as if burnt, muttering a thank you. For a moment he seemed injured by her reaction, but composed himself quickly before anyone else had noticed.

"What? It wasn't that bad," he protested, stung by her comment.

"Darling, as much as I love you, don't try to deny it. I don't understand how you ever got your licence," affirmed Rose, sighing and examining her hair in dismay, "I do believe I'll need to head straight for the bathroom now."

"It was and it wasn't," remarked Cherry, coming out after Rose, grinning, "That was the best ride I've ever had!"

"Finally! Thank you, Cherry," he replied, smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"You're both insane," declared Rose chirpily, "Now show me to a place where I can fix my hair."

* * *

"Whoa sh…" 

Rose clamped a hand over Sirius' mouth.

"Don't swear," she reprimanded, staring just as much as everyone else.

Sirius mumbled a quick denial and something about sheep. James was enjoying their reactions. Every year he managed to get invited to various dinner parties and such during the school breaks. Being the only heir to the Potter family had its advantages. He'd decided to take advantage of the offer from his aunt this time.

"James, darling!" came an immediately elegant, aristocratic voice.

Turning, his companions stared at the lady who was walking towards them. She was richly dressed in a peacock blue ball gown trimmed with silver lining. Her thick brown hair was done up and decorated with… butterflies? As she approached, she hugged him briefly, holding out her hand for Sirius and Remus before air kissing the three Flourettes.

"Now, don't tell me, let me guess. Who is the lucky girl currently in the company of my darling nephew?"

Lily opened her mouth, about to protest, but one look at the concentration on the woman's face silenced her. Cherry, on the other hand, glanced at James, clearly asking him about the relations he had with this woman who was old enough to be his grandmother. He signalled that he'd explain later. It would take a while to explain how he'd managed to acquire a three century old part banshee for a godparent who insisted on being known as his aunt.

"Hmm yes…" the "aunt" mumbled, her gaze settling on Lily's vivid green eyes, glowing red hair and, most importantly, the significant amount of confidence with which this young lady held herself with, "This is the one, isn't it, James, darling? Yes… She is a special young lady in your heart, is she not? A perfect choice. She seems to have quite the personality. Mayhap this young lady may tame you, my dear. She is special. Yes, special, special indeed…"

"Excuse me, I'm afraid you're mistaken. James and I are certainly not going out," cut in Lily, blushing like mad and glowering at James for not speaking up.

He wasn't to blame entirely. He had been about to open his mouth when she intercepted him. He saw his aunt raise a delicately plucked eyebrow in mild astonishment.

"Oh, really now? How… intriguing. Well, we'll just have to see what the future holds for us all, won't we?" she murmured, a smile playing on her lips as her eyes twinkled secretively.

Lily was about to speak again, but Rose cut in quickly.

"Of course, Madame. One never knows what the future holds for any of us."

"Well, I wouldn't say that. Your friend here may discover that nothing is as definite as it may seem," was the response, "Oh but how forgetful I am! Yes, you just introduce me to your friends, James, darling. You may call me Madame Brigitte."

Cherry stared silently at this… Madame Brigitte. She was dark, yet not. Her aura was similar to that of Remus'; tainted yet pure, but much deeper. She had been born with it, whatever it was. Her uncanny sense of knowledge was not based on any assumptions she may have made, but instinct.

"… and this is Ying Fa, or Cherry as we call her."

Their eyes met. Cherry could feel the older woman studying her, sensing her for what she was. Yet she said nothing. She knew, too, that Cherry would be able to recognise her in the same way.

"You... my little one… Yes… We must have tea together sometime. Bring Lily and Rose too, won't you, my dear? Cherry, was it?"

"Of course, Madame Brigitte, as you wish."

With that, Madame Brigitte swept away and became lost in the crowd. Lily let out a breath she hadn't known she'd been holding. Rose began chatting animatedly to Sirius about the elder lady's wonderful fashion sense. Remus and Cherry glanced knowingly towards each other, passing an unspoken message.

"Well, James?"

James started at Lily's questioning gaze, clearly expecting an answer from him.

"Well what?"

"Who was she?"

"My aunt…"

"Your aunt is old enough to be your grandmother. Who is she?"

Sighing, James did his best to summarise the ridiculously long story about how his mother had become lost in the Forbidden forest of Hogwarts for a week or so in her First Year and how the part banshee, banished by the human world, had nevertheless (if a little grudgingly) helped her find her way out despite her bad connections with people. He decided to skip the details about the giant, the unicorn, the pixies, and a few other magical encounters.

"… She had automatically assumed she would have to return to the forest but Mother, being the wonderful person she is, begged her to stay. Dumbledore gave her a new identity and Mother's family did their best to accommodate her financially and socially. The rest, as they say, is history," he announced with a flourish.

He fidgeted uneasily under his friends disbelieving gazes.

"What?"

Cherry shrugged.

"Sounds good to me. When's the food coming?"

"My thoughts exactly," replied Sirius, grinning.

Lily, noticing the uneasy look Rose was giving her best friend and boyfriend, cut in quickly.

"So Rose, I've never been to one of these before. What exactly am I supposed to do?"

Her friend, quickly forgetting about her troubles, automatically launched into a rant, her boyfriend coming up from behind her to wrap his arms around her waist. She paused in surprise only for a second before she relaxed into them and continued her speech. Cherry slipped silently beside Remus, wrapping her arm around his with the grace of a cat.

"Jamie! Remy! Sirius! How are you?" gushed a high pitched squeal.

The Marauders winced simultaneously. Rose reflexively leaned closer towards her boyfriend. Cherry sighed mentally, closing her eyes and anticipating what was to come. Lily blinked in confusion. Something pink and yellow was making its way towards them.

"Merlin, hide us," muttered James, slowly backing into the wall behind him.

Layla stopped short, staring weirdly at Rose and Sirius.

"Siri," she wailed, "What's that thing doing in your arms?"

Rose's eyes flashed red.

"Duck for cover," muttered Cherry taking a step away from her friend.

Before Sirius had a chance to respond, Rose lashed out.

"And what, pray, do you mean by "thing", exactly?"

"What do you think I mean? You of course! I mean, look at that dress. It was _so_ yesterday!"

Everyone flinched at the comment. Rose was a gentle girl by nature. Until, of course, you attacked her fashion sense.

"Excuse me? This coming from the walking pink sundae?"

Cherry examined Layla's dress with critically. It was a rather… apt description. The dress was a ridiculously bright pink with the most absurd red ribbon Cherry had ever seen tied around her waist. The full pink skirt was ruffled and split down the middle to show knee-high white boots. Couldn't this girl wear anything normal? Her blonde hair had been swept into a ponytail to the side and drooped lifelessly onto her shoulder. Sighing, she rubbed her forehead. This girl was trying to argue with Rose?

"Whore," spat Layla.

"Skank."

"Bitch."

"That's enough," thundered Sirius, "I would appreciate it if you would stop insulting my girlfriend, Miss Dayles."

Rose blushed at this, retreating quietly behind her boyfriend. Lily imagined a storm cloud forming over his head. Layla looked as if she were about to protest, then turned to James with a pout, a wail on the tip of her tongue. He immediately commenced a conversation with a rather startled Lily at the top of his voice. Furious at being ignored, she finally turned to Remus.

"Remy!" she moaned, tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"Uh…"

Remus stared at the creature now latched onto his arm in mild surprise and increasing discomfort.

"Excuse me, kindly remove yourself from _my_ date."

Layla turned to look up at Cherry in astonishment.

"_Your_ date? Whoever said he was yours?" she sneered, tightening her grip on his arm.

Cherry raised an eyebrow, showing her the corsage she wore on her wrist, matching the one Remus had perfectly. Layla's expression was one of doubt and disgust.

"Please, not even Remus is that low class, even if he isn't as superior when compared to his friends."

Remus stood, frozen in the moment, surprise and pain flitting across his face. A resounding slap echoed the ballroom. People turned only to see Layla staring in shock and anger, Cherry's cloak and hair still billowing from her sudden movement.

"Come, Remus, let us dance."

With that, she walked off, half dragging him into the middle of the room. For a minute, Layla seemed prepared to pounce upon Cherry. She stepped forward menacingly and Cherry turned around slightly to meet her gaze with one of her own. Her eyes glinted with a kind of dark maniacal emotion that chilled Layla to the bones. Swallowing, she stepped back.

"What was that?" asked Remus casually as they danced.

"Whatever do you mean?" she asked, the epitome of innocence had it not been for her smile.

The laughter within the ballroom began to pick up again. Sometimes, he almost forgot how dangerous she could be.

On the other side of the room, Madame Brigitte gazed intently at the young girl with the long black tendrils, only half listening to Layla's complaints.

* * *

"Well that wasn't too much of a waste of time, now was it?" asked Rose cheerily. 

"Not at all," agreed Cherry indifferently.

The happily dark auras surrounding both girls were beginning to make the others a little edgy. Silently, they agreed to keep them away from alcohol as much as possible. Bloodshed wasn't an option.

"Why was Layla here anyway?" asked Lily, trying to start up some light conversation.

"She's Madame Brigitte's ward, so to speak," replied James idly.

Rose looked up at him, startled.

"You mean Layla has a governess outside of school? Why?"

"You mean you didn't? Who taught you the rules of growing up as a lady?" he asked, raising his eyebrow in surprise.

"My mother of course," she responded automatically, then stiffened.

The group fell silent. Sirius quickly cut it, steering away from the topic as though nothing had occurred.

"So Prongs, weren't you going to tell them about Madame Brigitte?"

"What? Oh, right. She…"

"Didn't we just hear this a few minutes ago?"

The Marauders and Cherry mentally slammed their heads into brick walls. Realisation came to Lily, who had the decency to at least blush.

"Oh, oops… Well… Umm…"

"James! My beloved seeker!"

The Marauders suddenly stood up, looking very much as though they'd like to be in the company of Lord Voldemort than those present. Cherry moaned to herself.

"What in Merlin's name did we do to deserve the torture of being presented not one, but three fabulously stupid blonde airheads in one night?"

"Hey! I resent that!" sniffed Rose looking very much offended.

"We didn't mean you, petal," assured Lily, patting her friend on the shoulder.

"Hello Jillian," sighed James, calmly removing the girl draped across his back.

She was a Gryffindor and as such, she possessed much courage to be who she wanted to be and protect the people she wanted to protect, and her pride was very apparent in the way she held herself. Now if only she could possess some form of dignity… Lily scowled, not knowing why she did so. Rose and Cherry exchanged smirks behind their friend's back.

"Why didn't you owl? Or call? Or floo in to see me?" she demanded, pouting.

"I've been… busy…"

"But you've never been busy in the past!"

Rose cried out his name indignantly, horrified and utterly disgusted. Cherry raised an eyebrow, but showed no other signs of her thoughts on the matter. Sirius and Remus glanced at one another, then stared down at their feet. James whirled around, desperate to straighten his reputation, but Lily had vanished, hiding behind her friend. Cherry sighed, rolling her eyes as Rose lectured James, who was too busy scanning the room to notice or care. He met Lily's distrustful gaze and opened his mouth as if to speak, but she look away.

"Don't chastise James!" snapped Jane.

Rose stopped and glowered at the girl.

"What are you doing here anyway? You're a Slytherin," she spat in distaste.

"I'm from one of the most acknowledged pureblood families around," she retorted proudly, then smirking added, "And too important to be disowned. After all, I'm smart enough not to disgrace my family name."

"Your family name?" she snorted in an unladylike manner, "Who are you kidding? You may be part of the pureblood families, but you are in no way one of the most acknowledged, although your relatives will allow you a little importance. Even then, the acknowledgement is one of infamous means. That's nothing to be proud of."

Jane snarled, moving forward as if to slap her in the same moment Cherry stood in front of her friend, hissing in retaliation. Jillian put a hand out to stop her.

"Now, Cousin, we are not here to discuss this."

"So what are you here to discuss?" demanded Cherry, arms crossed.

Jillian raised an eyebrow at what she surveyed to be a child in an angel costume.

"Nothing that I need to convey to a… misfit," she replied.

Her voice was honey sweet and burned everything the sticky substance touched like acid. Cherry flinched, but made no move to back down.

"If you don't' want anything, scat," she snapped.

"My business has to do with the Marauders alone. Creatures such as you should return from where you came from and never come back," suggested Jillian with a smile meant only to further the pain.

Predictably, Cherry lunged, Remus pulling her back by the waist just in time. Jillian's eyes widened in surprise, then sneered.

"My, how uncivilised. I suppose some blood will never be tamed into society, will it?"

"Just as some people will never learn any modesty?" retorted Sirius.

Jillian's eyes slid over to view Sirius casually. She licked her lips like a predator spotting her prey. If she took any offence, it went unnoticed.

"Dear me, Sirius. How much you have grown. What happened to that boy who wanted so much more than what the naked eye could see? Or is he still there, hiding, hoping that his new little plaything will never find out his true desires? The desires of any male your age?"

"Sirius… What's she talking about?"

"Nothing, Rose. It's all in the past. Some people just can't seem to let go."

"Just like you can't let go of the desire for more than one girl at a time?"

"… Sirius?"

"Rose, ignore her."

"After all, being so manly and brave, trying to protect the pretty little outcast. Who knows what might've happened between them?"

"Petal, don't listen to her, nothing happened. You know that don't you?" pleaded Lily.

"How would you know? Unless you were in on it as well…"

Giggling began, but only softly. It went unheard.

"Shut up Jillian," snarled Sirius, "I'm warning you. Don't bullshit in front of my girlfriend…"

Everyone stopped arguing and stared at Cherry. She was double over, arms wrapped around her stomach, body shaking.

"Cherry…" asked Lily, unsure.

She straightened herself, coughing.

"Sorry… but… Lily? You've just made a big mistake. Nothing you say will be able to affect Rose now."

"Oh? And why is that? Why would she believe a two timing whore?"

"Over the easiest skank in Hogwarts? It's very simple, believe me," retorted Rose, a confidant glint sparkling in her eyes.

"And what makes you so certain?"

Cherry stepped forward.

"Because Lily…"

Rose followed her friend's example.

"Would never,"

They both stepped forward together.

"Ever."

Another step. Jillian moved back in surprise at their sudden confidence.

"Do something as ridiculous as that."

They both stepped forward and Jillian impulsively attempted to move backwards. Her foot never touched solid ground. With an expression of surprise, she lost her balance and fell backwards into the fountain in the centre of the ballroom, uttering a cry of rage. Shrieking obscenities at both girls, she attempted to manoeuvre herself out of her predicament. Lily tool this time to walk away from the congregation while James was distracted. Rose caught James' eye and motioned her head towards the path Lily had disappeared down. He thanked her silently before slipping away. Remus frowned in mild disapproval.

"Cherry, was that really necessary?"

Pouting, she nodded stubbornly. Growling, Jillian launched herself at her unsuspecting victim, attempting to wrestle Rose into the body of water beside them. Cherry watched with mild amusement, then stepped aside just in time to avoid Sirius jumping in and removing his girlfriend from harm's way.

"I'm warning you Andrews, don't touch my girlfriend ever again or you won't like the consequences," he snarled, guiding Rose gently from the scene.

Jillian, admitting defeat, turned to Cherry, who raised an eyebrow in a, "Do you really want to think about that?" kind of fashion.

"Come on Cherry…"

"Aww… But… but…"

"She's suffered enough trauma for the day. Let her be."

"But… Remy…" she whined, pouting.

"When did you become such a child?" he asked, arching an eyebrow at her.

She grinned childishly and winked conspiratorially.

"Want to spy on James and Lily?"

"That's an invasion of privacy," he pointed out.

"… So? I thought you were a Marauder?"

He shrugged indifferently.

"True enough. Did you see where they went?"

"That a way!" she announced, picking up part of her dress so she could walk a little faster, Remus trailing after her, shaking his head in amusement.

* * *

Hello! My exams are coming up, so I decided I'd better post this before I forget... Doing my best to get back on top of everything, but school is evil. The next chapter should be up within the next two months unless I get hit by a bus on my way to school. Any ideas for the continuation of this fanfic would be appreciated! I don't particularly want to finish it too early, you see... As you may have noticed, my sense of humour is... well... non-existent, so any additional jokes or hints would be very much loved. I'm very sorry about the long delay. Other than that, please read and review! 

Angel SkyKitten


	25. Accept or Forget

"Lily!"

She kept walking, faster now. Her heels sounded loudly into the otherwise still night air.

"Lily! Come on, you can't ignore me forever."

_Watch me_, she thought grimly, picking up her pace even more. She heard footsteps speed up from behind her.

"Lily!"

She moved faster. Her heel caught on a broken pavement and she gasped in surprise. She fell straight into his arms as he ran to catch her.

"Gotcha."

Pushing him away, she snarled at him.

"Get off me."

He stared at the glowering angel before him with a look of both bewilderment and pain, so genuine that, for a moment, Lily almost felt sorry for him. Thoughts of Jillian returned and she merely straightened herself, crossing her arms and tapping her foot impatiently.

"What do you want?"

_You_, he thought to himself, _you and only you for the rest of my life_.

"Just give me some time to explain myself."

"Why? What good would that do? I'd honestly thought you might've been better than that, but I guess the rumours were true then, weren't they? James Potter, womaniser extraordinaire."

The sarcastic tone wasn't lost on James.

"It's not what you think," he pleaded, an expression of helpless desperation plastered on his face.

She wanted to believe him, but she couldn't. _Guys_, she thought viciously, _they're all the same_. A part of her told herself that the logical thing to do was to sit down and listen to his explanation, but she didn't want to be logical. She always had to be the logical one. Well, someone else could be logical instead of her. For once in her life, she wanted to be irrational.

"Why should I believe you?" she demanded, her voice dripping with malice.

"Because I'm actually trying!"

"So what? I don't care," she snapped back.

The words cut deeply into his heart. He stared at her in shock, knowing that she would never be able to understand how truly painful her words were to his ears. The pain, in his humiliation, overruled his rationality. He did the unthinkable. He argued back.

"Why are you being so irrational?" he demanded.

"Oh yes, this coming from the _King_ of rationality himself, yes?"

"What the hell are you talking about? I swear you're just picking a fight…"

"No, you are. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What the hell do you mean? You're so unreasonable…"

"Why can't I be? What if I don't want to be reasonable anymore? What if I'm sick and tired of being reasonable?"

"You? Sick and tired of being reasonable? When have you ever been reasonable?"

Cherry and Remus, hidden behind a tree nearby could almost see the bolts of lightning that were beginning to form around Lily.

"Oh damn," she muttered, putting a hand to her forehead.

"He blew it," agreed Remus.

Lily bristled with anger. Even James could normally tell that he should back off during this phase, but he was too caught up in his own self righteousness to care. It was her fault, anyway, that this was happening. He had tried to be nice. He had tried to do everything to please her, but she just refused to accept him. It was his turn to tell her what he thought.

"That's rich, coming from the jerk who sleeps around without giving a damn about his fifteen current girlfriends?"

"I do not sleep around!" he snapped.

"So I suppose Jillian just fantasises about you so much that she thinks you did sleep with her?"

"What the… I didn't say that!"

"So then you do sleep around!"

"No!"

"Then she's lying?"

"What, no… I mean, yes. I mean… You're twisting my words, Lily."

"You don't deserve to call me that, Potter."

She spat out his last name like a curse. He stood there. The expected retort never came. For a minute, Lily thought she had gone too far.

"Don't talk about things you don't understand Evans," he said coolly.

Lily stared after the retreating figure without movement. A wave of guilt rushed over her. She wanted to call him, but she couldn't. To call out to him would be to admit that she might have some kind of emotions towards him. She couldn't do that. She couldn't go through it again. She wanted to go home, back to her family. Back to people who cared for her. Then reality hit. Her sister despised her. Her parents were dead.

When she collapsed to the ground, Cherry was prepared for it, cushioning her fall without a word of complaint. Remus watched without a sound as he saw the love of his life pull her best friend close and whisper soothingly as Lily wept. He could see now, why Cherry had come when Sirius was in pain. He could see now how important her friends truly were to her. He could see that Lily had been right. Most importantly, he could see why she never seemed to take interest in committing herself to a relationship. To her, the friends who had cared for her were most important. Until she knew that they were truly safe and within capable arms, she would never let go.

He resolved to wait.

* * *

"You alright?" he asked.

Blushing, she nodded timidly. This was the first time she had ever been protected by a boy. It left her speechless and distinctively giddy. Sirius didn't look convinced. Rose had said nothing about her hair being out of place and the rip she had gotten on the hem of her dress. Something was terribly wrong. Nevertheless, he said nothing. Kissing her on the forehead, he pulled her close, feeling her relax into his embrace.

It took a while before he noticed that tears stained her cheeks.

"Rose? What's wrong?"

She looked at his worried frown and laughed shakily.

"Nothing. I just remembered my mother telling me stories about her life at Hogwarts."

His frown relaxed to one of sympathy and a love she, even now, could not fully comprehend. Her smile was confused, but not hurt.

"She used to tell me about how I would be able to find my Prince Charming one day. She said she had, once, but that it had been a long time ago. She used to tell me that I would discover love one day, that I would finally have someone in my life who knew how to treat me, someone who would protect me without another thought about the consequences. She told me I would tell him off for being so stupid and reckless, but love him for it anyway. Whenever I asked her what had happened to her Prince Charming, she would just smile vaguely and tell me she never got the chance to tell him off one last time."

Sirius stood there, searching his girlfriend's expression. It had become distant again, as if she were floating somewhere far away, a place where he couldn't get to. Not yet. He held a hand to her cheek, and watched as she slowly came back to him.

"I will never leave you."

He didn't have to tell her that it was a promise. She smiled and hugged him back fiercely.

"I know," she whispered.

They stood there for a moment, alone in the shadow of the corner. Sirius gazed over her head to watch the couples on the dance floor, laughing, talking as though there was nothing to be worried about in the world. He knew, though. He knew that, in their minds, they were scheming. They were making allies, friends, matchmaking, all in an attempt to continue their survival as best as possible. He hated this world, yet he couldn't help but feel sorry for its inhabitants, so blinded by their scheming that they would never learn the true meaning of friendship, hope and love.

"James…"

He looked down as Rose moved away from him to stare in wonder as James stormed straight through the procession and continued to march out of the house. A while later, Remus followed calmly. Rose looked up at Sirius expectantly, who sighed in return.

"I guess you'll have to go find Lily then."

It was a statement, not a question. She nodded. Sighing, he kissed her again and walked after Remus.

* * *

"Who the hell does she think she is? I didn't do anything wrong. I've been trying to become the person she wants, but she still pushes me away. What the hell does she want from me? Why does she care about Jillian? She's blowing this whole thing out of proportion. She won't even let me explain. Anyway, why do I have to explain? She doesn't want me, but she doesn't want me to be with someone else either. What the hell is that?"

Remus rubbed his forehead with the palm of one hand. Sirius sat, waiting in boredom for James to finish. When he started to rant, nobody could shut him up. There was nothing to do but wait…

"I mean, it's not like she even likes me. I don't get why…"

And wait…

"What's her problem? This is so slack, I swear. She didn't even give me a chance to explain…"

And wait.

Remus sighed.

"Prongs, seriously, are you done yet? You've been ranting about the three exact same points for the past," – he checked his watch – "2 hours now. There isn't all that much to say."

"Yes there is!" he protested, annoyed at his friends for interrupting him.

"Number one. She didn't listen to you explain," began Sirius, ignoring his friend.

James looked ready to protest, but Remus got there first.

"Number two. She's got no reason to be upset because it wasn't like you betrayed her."

"Number three. She's blowing everything out of proportion for absolutely no reason."

James glowered sullenly at his friends.

"You know we're right," pointed out Sirius.

"Well don't just tell me that, help me fix it!" he snapped.

Remus raised an eyebrow. Even Sirius shut up. James was becoming unusually moody as of late. Sometimes they wondered if Lily was a good or bad thing. No, Remus wondered. Sirius was positive that such a strong attachment with a girl like Lily was a direct pass to the underworld.

"Trust the girls," replied Remus simply.

"What kind of advice is that?" fumed James.

"Stop acting like the world revolves around you, Prongs. You're in the wrong just as much as her. You shouldn't have raised her voice any more than she should have provoked you."

"But…"

"Shut up, Prongs. You know Rose and Cherry are the only ones who might get Lily to see reason. All you can do is have faith in them."

Sirius blanched.

"That was so cliché, Moony. You have to stop hanging around the girls."

"You shut up too."

* * *

"Cherry, what happened?"

She considered giving Rose the long version, but decided, for everyone's sake, to keep it short and simple.

"Cherry, you really have to learn to stop eavesdropping on people. You'll get yourself killed someday," remarked Lily with a lopsided smile.

She shrugged; her relief over the fact that Lily was already feeling better hidden. Rose visibly smiled.

"I'll worry about it when it happens."

Lily quirked a small smile.

"Wouldn't that be a little too late?"

Her friend shrugged.

"Who cares?"

They laughed, though Lily's voice was faint and clearly troubled.

"What's wrong, petal?" queried Rose.

"Was I too harsh on him?"

Rose and Cherry exchanged glances. This was the first time they'd ever known Lily to question herself over anything to do with James Potter. She sounded so… child-like at that moment, that Rose reflexively bent down to sit beside her and wrap her arms around her friend, irrespective of her already-ruined dress. She stroked Lily's red curls in a motherly fashion as Cherry shifted slightly to make room for her.

"What is it that you want us to say?" asked Cherry rhetorically.

"We could say that what you did was right because, if what you're assuming about him is true, then clearly he deserved it," supplied Rose thoughtfully.

"Or we could tell you that you were wrong because you judged him too quickly, assuming things that weren't for you too assume and walking out on a friend due to such a trifle matter," concluded Cherry.

Lily frowned. The expression on her face told both Rose and Cherry that she had clearly taken herself out of the equation in an attempt to think of it in a third person perspective. The two gave each other knowing smiles.

"That's not right. A friend doesn't have the right to judge what the other has done. As a friend, they should accept one another for who they are, regardless of what they have done. Forgive and accept, if not forget. But…"

There was a sudden change in her expression. A look of overwhelming sadness that startled both her friends. In all the years they had been together, they had been able to predict or recognise one another's expressions with ease, but this… What was going on in her head?

"Is James Potter really my friend?" she mused aloud.

"Of course he is!" responded Rose, surprised she could think of him as anything less.

"Since when? Do we really have the connections required in a friendship? We understand little of one another. We've spent many of our years arguing. We've never been true friends."

"Haven't you? Friendship is hard to define, Lily. If you keep trying to give it restrictions and specific guidelines, we'd never get anywhere. You have one kind of friendship with Rose and I, another kind with the boys. Another with James," remarked Cherry quietly.

Lily seemed surprised at this revelation, but she couldn't say that it didn't make sense. She turned a questioning glance to Rose, who nodded agreement.

"Some things were made to be undefinable," she added with a distant smile.

"Oh dear, Sirius has turned our little Rose here into a believer," came Cherry's sarcastic but amused drawl.

Rose blushed underneath her make up, making the other two laugh.

"Shut up!" she muttered, touching her cheeks.

"Feeling better?" asked Cherry, a little while after they finished laughing.

Lily nodded, a real smile playing on her lips. She sighed dramatically.

"What I'm about to do will inevitably inflate James' ego though."

"Stop making excuses, just do it!" exclaimed Rose, "I didn't spend the past thirty minutes destroying my dress for nothing you know."

Lily glanced at Cherry, who rolled her eyes at their friend. Laughing, Lily allowed Rose to pull her up. Rose made a small, devastated noise.

"What?" asked Lily, glancing around in confusion.

"Look at us! We look like we just came back from a bush walk!"

Crickets chirped in the silence.

"… Right… Shall we be off now?" asked Cherry, obviously not the least bit bothered by the state of her clothing.

"Oh no you don't."

Without giving them enough time to protest, Rose began tugging at their dresses, combing their hair, redoing their make up and essentially driving her friends up the wall. She ignored their whining as she finished adding the appropriate last minute details before standing back and giving them a once over.

"Not fantastic, but it'll do."

"We were sitting. For maybe less than half an hour. What in Merlin's name was that for?" demanded Cherry, glowering at the thought of having been plastered with make up yet again.

It had taken her a while to rub it off in the bathroom earlier. She was clearly not happy with the prospect of having been used as a make up doll. Again. Beside her, Lily rolled her eyes at her two friends and started walking. Behind her, her friends could see her clenching and unclenching her fists, her steps slow and deliberate as she attempted to calm herself.

"Will she really be okay?" asked Rose uncertainly.

"She'll be fine," replied Cherry with a smile.

Rose, shrugging, slipped an arm around Cherry's and started walking in the opposite direction to Lily. Cherry's mouth opened in protest.

"Now now, I want to go look for my boyfriend."

"But… He'll be with James. Really, we should follow…"

"No you are not eavesdropping on them. Come along."

Pouting at the injustice of it all, Cherry followed Rose into the ballroom without complaint, aside from a bit of grumbling that her friend remained pointedly oblivious to.

* * *

Oh look… I updated… xD Sorry about the wait, but it's finally up! I've been a little distracted lately, so this chapter doesn't seem particularly well written to me. Sorry! I hope you enjoy it nonetheless and I'll try to do better next time. Please Read and Review!

Angel SkyKitten


End file.
